Sakura Rain
by Sango-Lily
Summary: Lo que tú haces, yo también puedo hacerlo. Y con ese protocolo que caracteriza a la familia de reyes y reinas volteó y se alejó, con el mentón alto y una sonrisa formal e impersonal...Final de Sakura Rain
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Los TT, para mi desgracia, no me pertenecen uu Aunque me encantaría que Robin fuera SÓLO mío... ¬¬... No me llames iluso, porque tenga una ilusión... uu

**Sakura Rain**

- NO PUEDO CREERLO!- Grito un muy contento BeastBoy mientras saltaba en el sofá más grande de la sala.

- Bb sabes que son las 8 a.m?- Grito, entrando en la sala, Cyborg.

- Si, pero mira, mira...- BeastBoy le extendió un sobre y al instante Cyborg estaba tan contento, o más, que Bb.

- SI NENE! SOMOS LOS MEJORES!- Gritó al tiempo que saltaba mas alto que un canguro.

- Se puede saber por qué tanto escándalo?- Preguntó una muy furiosa Raven, mientras se refregada los ojos e ingresaba a la sala, seguida por un MUY despeinado Robin y una Star con un pijama MUY ajustado.

- Somos los mejores! Robin! Nos acaban de enviar esto.- Dijo Cyborg entregándole a Robin el papel.

Robin extendió el papel, notando que sobre sus hombros, Star y Raven también leían.

_Queridos Teen Titans:_

_Debido a los servicios que brindan a la ciudad, y que hoy se cumplen cinco años desde que se situaron aquí para cuidarnos, los ciudadanos y yo, el alcalde de Goth City, les queremos obsequiar cinco pasajes para que vacaciones en la capital japonesa, Tokio._

Robin vio que en el sobre, sobresaliendo, habían cinco pasajes para Tokio, en primera clase.

- El alcalde es muy generoso.- Hablo Star, sonriendo abiertamente.

- Si, pero no podemos aceptarlo... o yo no puedo hacerlo.-

- QUE!- Gritaron Cyborg, Bb y Star. Raven lo miró, un poco asombrada, pero no dijo nada.

- Bueno, no podemos... no _puedo _dejar la ciudad a la intemperie.- Explicó con sabiduría Robin.

- Oh Vamos Viejo! Serán unos días!-

- Si, podemos llamar a los Titans East para que nos reemplacen.- Propuso Cyborg. A pesar de eso, Robin seguía dudando, y al parecer Star lo notó porque dijo:

- Por favor, unos días de tranquilidad nos hará bien y tú podrás olvidarte de todo al igual que nosotros.- Lo miró a los ojos. El chico vio que Star le hacía su carita de "Borrego a medio degollar" lo que siempre hacia que dijera...

- Esta bien...- Dijo al fin en medio de un suspiro.

- SI!- Gritaron los tres. Star se lanzó hacia Robin, abrazándolo. En ese instante el chico noto lo ajustado que era el pijama y se sonrojo.

- Viva...- Dijo Raven, con un toque sarcástico.

- Bien...- Dijo Robin, una vez que Star se le había separado, mientras se desajustaba el cuello de su traje como lo hace cuando esta nervioso. Se acercó al sobre, que estaba en la mesa, y tomó un pasaje. -Este dice que el vuelo sale a las 6.00 p.m, volveremos dentro de un mes... los pasajes son ida y vuelta.- Explicó al ver la cara asombrada de Cyborg. -Muy bien, Cyborg llama a los Titans East y diles que medio equipo deberá venir para aquí a reemplazarnos.- Cyborg asintió y caminó hacia la computadora. -Raven, Star, Bb... comiencen a preparar los necesario para el viaje.- Los tres asintieron y salieron hacia sus habitaciones.

- Tú que harás?- Preguntó Cyborg, viendo que el chico maravilla no se movía de allí.

- ... Yo haré mis valijas, tú las harás luego?- Dijo, saliendo de un trance.

- Si, luego de convencer a Bee.-

Robin rió.

- Si no la puedes convencer me llamas y te ayudo, aunque no creo que lo necesites.- Dijo con picardía. Cyborg se sonrojó y volteó la mirada hacia la computadora.

Robin salió de la habitación dejando a Cyborg intentando comunicarse con los Titans East.

------ Habitación de Star.-------

- Genial! nos iremos de viaje!- Miró a Silkie que la miraba con reproche. - Silkie a ti te cuidaran los Titans East nn-

Star se acercó a su armario y comenzó a tomar conjuntos de ropa. Entre todos, se encontró con el vestido que había usado el día que Robin había salido con Kitten.

- Vaya... había olvidado que lo tenía aquí.- Lo guardo en una valija donde pensaba guardar todo lo que simplemente llevaría para que no lo vieran los otros... no es que no confiara en ellos, es que...

- Vaya!- Saco un vestido blanco y una corona. Los ojos le brillaron. Era el vestido que había usado en su "boda" y la corona que tenía puesta el día que había llegado a la tierra. Sonrió y lo puso en la misma valija donde ahora reposaban el vestido rosa, un top y una pollera mucho más oscuras: las ropas que había usado cuando conoció a Robin. Luego, guardó en la misma, su diario al lado de dos fotos: Una de ella abrazada a Robin y otra de él, del chico maravilla.

-------Habitación de Robin.----

El joven maravilla ingresó y comenzó a guardar distintas vestimentas que hacia mucho que no usaba. Es decir, en Japón no podría andar por allí con una "R" en el pecho, vestido como Robin, porque todos pensarían que estaba loco o... que descubrieran su identidad. Un segundo... No debería sacarse la máscara, verdad? No, lo dudaba. Se encontró con el traje que había usado una sola vez y sonrió. Claro que no lo llevaría, lo odiaba, pero con sólo recordar que Star había puesto en ese traje una rosa blanca, o una planta muerta como ella la había llamado, se transformaba en el traje que más quería... o el segundo, el primero era su uniforme, porque con el la había conocido, con el había bailado con ella y...

Un grito lo saco de sus pensamientos... Bb ya había acabado de guardar.

Rápidamente, Robin guardo dos fotos y cerró la valija... las fotos? eran de él abrazado a Star y una de la tamaraniana.

-------------------En la Sala.----------------

Robin fue el último que entró en la sala. Se encontró con unas nueve valijas apiladas en un rincón. Cyborg y Bb peleaban porque Bb quería llevarse los videojuegos y un poco de tofu. Cyborg, claramente, estaba en contra de exponer los videojuegos a golpes y rupturas y quería un mes lejos de cualquier imitación barata de la carne. Raven observaba la pelea, mientras con sus poderes, traía un libro que estaba en la cocina hacia la sala, más precisamente a su valija. Y Star... ella parecía estar muy pensativa, parecía estar en un trance. En el momento que despertó, noto que Robin estaba en la puerta, observando.

- Robin!- Dijo haciendo que Cyborg y Bb dejaran de pelear.

- Viejo, verdad que no hay nada de malo en que lleve los videojuego y un poco de tofu?-

- No hay nada de malo...- Bb le saco la lengua a Cyborg, el cual refunfuño molesto.-A menos que no te moleste volver con la mitad del videojuego y llegar allá con el tofu en mal estado.- Cyborg le saco la lengua a Bb, el cual se hundió en el sofá. - Allá compraremos Tofu, Bb, y el videojuego... bueno, supongo que puedes vivir un mes sin ellos.

Bb hizo un berrinche pero se olvidó del tema cuando Raven anunció:

- Son las 5.15p.m.-Robin asintió y miro a Cyborg.

- Cuándo venían los Titans East?- Preguntó.

- A las 5.30 p.m-

- Debemos salir ahora, si queremos llegar a tiempo.- Dijo Bb...

- Pero, sólo tardamos 30 minutos en llegar al aeropuerto.- Comentó Star y todos la miraron.

- Si, pero entre antes lleguemos, antes nos sacaremos este peso de encima.- Dijo Raven señalando las once valijas.

- Yo digo que esperemos a los muchachos.- Dijo Cyborg

- Yo digo que nos vayamos ahora.- Dijo Robin

- Votación?- Dijo en forma de pregunta Bb.

-Muy bien levante las manos quienes piensan que debemos quedarnos.- Cyborg y Raven levantaron las manos.

- Bien, somos mayoría, nos vamos.- Dijo Robin, tomando dos valijas.

Cyborg, refunfuñando, tomó sus dos valijas. Raven hizo lo mismo, al igual que Bb. Star tomó las tres que quedaban.

----------Ya en el aeropuerto.--------

StarFire miraba hacia todos lados, sorprendida por la ingeniería terrestre. Raven miraba aburrida a unos turistas de habla española. BeastBoy y Cyborg peleaban por quien sabe que razón y Robin... Robin buscaba el lugar donde estaba su avión.

Rápidamente lo hallaron. Dieron sus valijas para que las subieran y fueron a comprar unos chocolates en un kiosco de ahí.

Cuando Robin ya estaba por comprar una tableta de chocolate con maní, la voz de los altavoces anunció:

"El vuelo 770 con destino a Tokio, Japón, esta a punto de partir, se solicita que los pasajeros comiencen a arribar"

Robin pagó los "alimentos" y caminó hacia la plataforma junto con el resto. Dieron sus pasajes y subieron.

- Nunca creí poder viajar en primera clase.- Comentó Bb, mientras se sentaba al lado de la ventana.

- Nosotros tampoco...- Dijo Raven, sentándose a su lado.

Robin miró su boleto y se sentó al frente de Bb. Miró a Cyborg y a Star. Esta última le pedía ayuda a Cyborg para saber donde debía sentarse.

- Déjame ver.- Dijo Cyborg mirando el boleto de la chica. Luego se lo entrego.

- Aquí.- Dijo señalándole el lugar al lado de Robin. Star se sentó contenta y agradeció a Cyborg. Este miró a Robin con picardía, haciendo que este se sonrojara un poco y tuviera que mirar por la ventana. Robin sabía que se lo merecía, por la broma que le había hecho aquella mañana.

"Por favor, abróchense sus cinturones, el vuelo con destino a Tokio esta a punto de despegar."

Robin tomo su cinturón y lo abrocho. Miró al costado y vio a Star que tenía problemas con esto.

- Necesitas ayuda?- Preguntó sonriéndole.

- Sería muy amable de tu parte, Robin.- Dijo sonrojándose un poco.

Robin tomo el cinturón de la chica y lo abrochó.

- Listo, es muy fácil.-

- Gracias, Robin.- Sonrió la chica.

- No hay porque darlas.- le devolvió la sonrisa y miró por la ventana... estaban despegando.

-------Seis Horas después...---------

Robin abrió los ojos y miró por la ventana. Todo estaba oscuro. Era de noche. Sintió un peso sobre el hombro. Volteó hacia este y se encontró con la cabeza de StarFire, la cual adormitaba.

- Ro... Robin.- Murmuro flojito la chica, mientras apretaba los ojos. Robin comenzó a transpirar a gota gorda. Star estaba soñando con él! El chico trago saliva y miro hacia atrás. Vio que Bb dormía con la boca abierta, mientras un hilo de baba salía de esta e iba hacia su mentón. Miró más al costado y se encontró con Raven, la cual dormía placidamente, con su asiento en forma de cama. Miró al frente de nuevo y luego a su derecha. Cyborg dormía, conectado a un cargador de baterías. Sonrió y miro por la ventanilla. El sol aún no salía, pero el cielo ya estaba comenzando a pintar celeste.

En ese instante, Star saltó, despertándose y llamando la atención del chico.

- Estás bien?- preguntó dulcemente el muchacho.

- Si, sólo fue una pesadilla.- Le sonrió nerviosa y a Robin le cayó algo muy pesado en el estómago. Star tenía pesadillas con él?

- Mira, está amaneciendo.- Dijo, cambiando su sonrisa nerviosa por una dulce y muy feliz.

La chica, despacio, se acercó al pecho de él, donde posó su cabeza, haciendo que ambos obtuvieran un tono carmesí en las mejillas. Robin, despacio, y como un estimulo, posó su mano en la cadera de ella, abrazándola.

- Sabes Robin? Soñé contigo.- Robin tragó saliva.- Tal vez... algún día te pueda contra que soñe...- Sonrió y Robin no pudo evitar hacerlo.

Y así, juntos y mirando el alba, se durmieron de nuevo.

-------- Once Horas después...--------

"Pasajeros, estamos arribando a la ciudad de Tokio, solicitamos que se ajusten sus cinturones."

Los Titanes dejaron de hablar y sonrieron. Cyborg se volvió a sentar en su lugar, mientras Robin y Star volvían a mirar al frente. El chico puso su cinturón y luego ayudó a la chica con el suyo, lo cual ella agradeció con una sonrisa.

El primer Titán en poner pie en tierra japonesa fue BeastBoy, luego le siguieron StarFire y Raven, quienes hablaban en susurros, y, cerrando la comitiva, estaban Cyborg y Robin.

- Los hombres buscan el equipaje.- Ordenó sonriendo, Raven

- Pero...- Reprochó el menor

- Oigan, eso no es justo.- Dijo Cyborg. Raven codeó a Star.

- Por favor amigos, queremos ver algo de los japoneses... si van ustedes no les pediremos nada en todo el viaje... si?- Star no miró a los otros dos, pero si a Robin. Si algo le había enseñado los tres años que llevaban de amistad era que Robin no podía soportar esa miradita.

- Esta bien...- Suspiro el chico, rascándose la nuca. Recibió dos miradas de furia y los tres salieron.

Cuando ya tenían las valijas en su poder y antes de llegar con las chicas, Cyborg y Bb encerraron a Robin, serrándole el paso.

- Así que... quien hubiera creído que Robin "Soy el líder y no hago nada sino quiero" fue tan fácilmente convencido por una pelirroja...- Dijo Cyborg con malicia. Robin enrojeció hasta las raíces del cabello.

- Si... Será algún hechizo tamaraniano?- Se preguntó en voz alta Bb. Robin parecía un semáforo en señal de "alto".

- ¬¬ No sé de que me hablan...- Dijo volteando la cabeza, para que evitaran ver su coloración.

- Claro que lo sabes.- Siguió con malicia Cyborg.- Acepta que te gusta nuestra pelirroja...- Canturreó.

- Lo haré el día que tú aceptes que estás enamorado de Bee, y que él.-Señaló a Bb.-Acepte que le gusta Raven.- Los tres quedaron en silencio y Robin volvió a mirar, al notar que ya no tenía tanto calor.

- Ahora, si me dejan pasar, debemos irnos.- Sonrió al ver que sus dos amigos tenían el color del pelo de Star.

Los dos, sin reprochar, abrieron paso y siguieron caminando, hasta estar con las chicas.

Cuando llegaron vieron que Raven tenía un pequeño tono carmesí, mientras que Star parecía un semáforo. Ninguno preguntó nada pero lo hicieron cuando vieron a un hombre acercársele a Raven y besarle la mano, con delicadeza.

- Pero qué...?- Preguntó Bb, rojo de la ira.

- Son un grupo de franceses...- Aclaró Star, cuando otro francés se comenzaba a acercar hacia ella, pero pareció pensárselo mejor al ver la mirada de "Propiedad Privada" de Robin.

Raven y Star se encogieron de hombros, mientras Star, tomaba cinco valijas: Todas las que llevaba Robin.

- Puedo con ellas nn- Dijo, sonriéndole.- Gracias por el encargue.-

Las dos chicas iban a delante hablando de algo y lo único que Robin pudo oír fue

- Crees que esa adivina tenga razón?- Proveniente de la melodiosa voz de Star. Robin se adelanto al oír eso.

- Adivina?- Preguntó, entrometiéndose entre las dos.

- Si...- Raven lo miro con furia.

- Mientras los esperábamos...- Star le comenzó a contar.

----Flash back----

- Crees que fuimos justas?- Preguntó Star, al ver caminar a Robin, BB y Cyborg.

- Por supuesto...-

- Disculpen...- Dijo una mujer pálida y de ojos naranjas. Tenía una gema en el mismo lugar que Raven y brillo por todo el cuerpo. – Ustedes me permitirían leerles el futuro mediando sus esencias?-

Ambas se miraron...

- Es seguro?- Preguntó Raven.

- Muy seguro, sólo deben dejar que mire sus ojos.-

Raven le asintió a Star y esta dijo.

- Esta bien.-

La mujer miró primero a Raven, estuvo dos minutos en trance y luego, con voz siseante dijo:

- Mi niña... tu vida es muy larga... Vivirás mucho... con muy buena salud... tu amor... no esta definido... es un hombre o un animal? Tal vez nunca lo sepas...- La mujer sonrió y pareció salir del trance. Miró a Star, la cual sintió como una energía era emanada de la mujer y la rodeaba. Al instante la mujer habló.

- Vaya... vaya... Problemas familiares en un futuro cercano... más bien un encuentro con alguien que creías olvidado... tu amor... mi niña, los petirrojos son difícil de atrapar pero una vez que caen... caen...- La mujer sonrió por segunda vez y salió del trance.

- Muchas gracias.- Dijo sonriendo, confundida, Star. –Pero no tenemos nada de dinero.- agacho la cabeza.

- Eso fue gratis, tómenlo como un servicio para tan lindas y capaces chicas.- La mujer les sonrió y salió caminando, dejando a las dos chicas muy extrañadas.

De pronto se le acercó un francés y beso a StarFire en la mejilla mientras decía algo. Star se sonrojó mucho. Otro vino y beso a Raven en la mejilla y ella también se sonrojó, pero intentó manejarse para no tirar abajo el aeropuerto.

StarFire volteó y vio a Robin y a los chicos llegando un poco sonrojados.

------Fin del Flash Back-----

((N/A: Obviamente Star no le dijo las predicciones a Robin ni a ninguno de los otros nnUU))

- Oh Vamos Star! Dime que dijo la adivina.- Suplicaba Cyborg, en el taxi. Bb maulló pidiendo que contara (BeastBoy se tuvo que transformar porque no entraban todos nnUU). Star negó por décima quinta vez consecutiva y acarició a Bb, el cual ronroneó a la mar de contento. Robin oyó el ronroneo desde el asiento de adelante y no pudo menos que envidiar al chico verde.

---------Fin del Capítulo Uno.------------

HE AQUÍ OTRO INTENTO DE FF! ˆˆUU Los Titanes se van a Japón por las costumbres que yo he visto... hay algunas que me parecen muy bonitas y pienso usarlas para que las dos parejitas se junten con eso nnU No se si existe una lectura por esencias... estoy SEGURÍSIMA que no, pero bueno, es mi Ff y yo lo inventé! xD...y dudo que los siguientes capítulos sean tan largos como este nnU

Aviso Importante: Este fic será principalmente R/S y un poquito de Bb/R... sino les gustan estas parejas, mejor ya se van yendo nnUU

Bueno, como siempre soy la misma pido:

REVIEWS!

Please ;;

Atte;

Sango-Lily


	2. El Hermano celoso

**Disclaimer: **Los Titanes no me pertenecen, para el regocijo de estos... y no gano ninguna peso, dólar o yen haciendo esto nnUU

_"Cursiva": Tamaraniano._

**Sakura Rain... El hermano celoso.**

Cuando los Titanes llegaron al Hotel, quedaron helados. El alcalde se había pasado. Era de cinco Estrellas! Pero había un pequeño problema..

- Cómo que las habitación son de a dos?- Exclamó molesto el menor, al oír la noticia de boca de Robin.

- Pues si, me dieron 3 habitación, una es simple, las otras dos son dobles.- Explicó mientras mostraba tres llaves.

- No hay mucho que pensar.- Dijo Raven mientras tomaba una de las llaves para una habitación doble.- Star y yo dormiremos en una.- Dijo mientras Star levantaba cinco valijas: tres de ella, dos de Raven.

- Y nosotros?- Preguntó Bb, mirando a Robin y a Cyborg.

- Debemos resolver esto maduramente.-

- Juguemos piedra, papel y tijeras!- Exclamó el mayor.

- Eso es tan maduro...- Comentó sarcásticamente Raven.

- El que pierde, duerme solo.- Dijo Robin.

- Vale.-

- Piedra, papel o tijeras?- Dijeron al unísono. Los tres pusieron Piedra.

- Piedra, papel o tijeras?- Dijeron al unísono de nuevo. Los tres sacaron Tijeras.

- Piedra, papel o tijeras?- Dijeron al unísono por última vez. Robin sacó papel, Cyborg y Bb tijeras.

- Robin duerme solo!- Gritaron felices Cyborg y Bb, chocando sus manos, haciendo que varias personas los miraran molestas y que el gerente les hiciera un "Shhhh".

Robin suspiró, resignado a dormir solo. Se acercó a sus dos valijas y vio que no estaban.

- Oigan y mi...-

- Star se encargó de llevarlo a la habitación.- Dijo Cyborg, mientras tomaba su equipaje y el de Bb.

- Viejo, después de que termines de acomodarte, vente con nosotros.- Dijo Bb, sonriéndole a Robin, el cual estaba ingresando en su habitación. Esta última quedaba al frente. Entre la habitación de las chicas y de los otros dos titanes.

Robin entro y se tiró sobre su habitación, suspirando. Había ido allí a relajarse... pero porque no se sentía como si se pudiera relajar? A si... porque Star estaba a cinco metros de donde estaba él, con un pijama MUY ajustada.

-------Una hora después.------

Robin tocó la puerta de la habitación de sus amigos. Cyborg le abrió mientras suspiraba.

- Qué sucede?- Le preguntó el muchacho enmascarado.

- Es que...-

- DÓNDE ESTA?- gritó Bb, arrojándose sobre Robin.

- Dónde esta... que?-

- Mi... mi...osito! ToT-

- ¬¬ BeastBoy, tanto desorden sólo por eso?-

De pronto tocaron la puerta. Bb abrió y vio a una muy sonriente Star, con un folleto, y a una Raven, que parecía un poco más entusiasmada de haber ido.

- Amigos, miren esto!- Dijo Star, mientras extendía el folleto sobre una mesita que había ahí. Todos se acercaron a verlo.

- Este mes es el festival de las flores!.- Explicó Star, con los ojos brillando.- Al parecer se le rinde homenaje a Buda en este templo durante todos los sábados a la mañana.- Apuntó a un templo que había en el folleto.-... y todas las noches del mismo día se hace fiesta ˆoˆ.-

- Fiesta? SI! Soy un animal en las fiestas!- Dijo Bb.

- Sólo hay un "diminuto" problema.- Dijo Raven.- hay que usar Kimonos.-

- Quinotos?- Pregunto Bb, sin entender.

- No, Kimonos, son unas prendas tradicionales de Japón.- Explico Cyborg, mientras miraba una foto de dos chicas, más o menos de su edad, usando kimonos rosas.

- Hay que comprarlos si queremos ir.- Dijo Robin, razonando.

- Exacto.- Dijo Raven.

- Bueno, el primer Sábado que pasaremos aquí será dentro de cinco días.- Dijo Bb, mirando un almanaque.

- Tenemos cinco días para comprar todo.-

- Yo tengo cuatro.- Dijo Raven y Star asintió con ella.

- ?-

- Bueno... pensamos ir a una reunión de monjes y sacerdotisas los viernes. Meditan y hablan de cosas profundas.- Explico Star y Raven asintió.

- Tú, Raven, lo entiendo pero... Star?-

- Star tiene muchos problemas en la cabeza, a si que lo mejor será que se despeje meditando.- Dijo Raven fríamente, fulminando a Bb con la mirada y poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de la tamaraniana.

- Hoy descansaremos, hemos tenido un viaje muy largo.- Dijo Robin, luego de intercambiar una mirada con la pelirroja. Todos asintieron. –Mañana iremos a comprar los Kimonos.- Acabó y todos asintieron.

Star miró a Raven y esta última suspiro, mientras salía de la habitación. Star sonrió y miró a todos, para luego murmurar un:

- Nos vemos a las 10.00 p.m para la cena.- Y salir de allí, siguiendo a Raven.

Robin asintió y salió, siguiendo a la chica.

---------Al otro día.---------

Robin despertó y miró el lugar con extrañeza. Tardó un poco en recordar que estaba en un hotel japonés de cinco estrellas. Miró el reloj. Las 10 a.m. Se levantó y, con molestia, se duchó. Luego salió de su cuarto y bajó las escaleras. Fue a la mesa que habían usado la noche anterior y se encontró a Star leyendo el folleto.

- Buenos Días!.- Saludó contenta la chica al verlo.

- Buenos Días, Star.- Dijo Robin, sentándose al lado de ella.

Qué lees?.- Preguntó, asomando su cabeza sobre el hombro de Star.

El folleto que nos dieron ayer.-

Algo nuevo?.-

Si, mira, al parecer mañana en un templo enseñaran a beber el té japonés, el cual es como un acto religioso.- Explicó la chica, mostrándole unas fotos.- Y la semana que viene se abren unas aguas termales para turistas...-

Debemos ir.- Interrumpió Bb, sentándose al lado de Robin, seguido de Raven que se sentó al lado del verde. Cyborg llegó a los pocos segundos y se sentó entre Raven y Star.

Desean comida japonesa, americana, asiática o europea?.- Preguntó la mesera, una pelinegra de ojos azules, que dejó babeando a los chicos.

Americana...- Contestó Robin, luego de tocarse la cabeza donde Star lo había golpeado para que reaccionara. La chica asintió y se alejó sonriente.

En el almuerzo debemos probar el sushi.- Dijo Cyborg, luego de sacudir su cabeza.

Viejo, he oído que eso es asqueroso.- Comentó Bb, luego de darle otra mirada a la mesera.

Y... Qué? A ti te no te gusta la carne, no puedo confiar en tu paladar... Además ya que estamos aquí lo probaré por mi mismo.-

Hoy iremos a comprar los kimonos, verdad?.- Dijo Star, intentando captar la atención de Robin, quien babeaba mientras la mesera ponía un vaso de jugo de naranja.

Por supuesto.- Dijo Raven, mientras miraba con furia contenida al chico verde, quien también babeaba.

Bueno... yo quería irme con Raven, a solas.- Dijo Star, bajando la cabeza, chocando sus dedos índices.

Por qué!.-

Bueno... tengo que encontrarme con alguien y Raven es la más apropiada para conocerlo.-

Alguien?.- Preguntó celoso el chico maravilla.

Pues a mi me parece bien, así las chicas nos sorprenderán y nosotros a ellas.-

Además, yo quiero comprar unos sahumerios.- Dijo Raven.

Yo deseo comprar unos chips, la tecnología japonesa es muy avanzada.- Comentó el mitad Robot, tocándose la parte de su cabeza que era robótica.

Y viendo que nadie lo apoyaría, al chico maravilla no le quedó otra que decir:

Esta bien, pero nos encontraremos para comer.-

Vale, a las 2.00 p.m aquí y probaremos el sushi!.- Gritó contento Cyborg.

Vale.- Dijeron a coro los titanes.

----------Una Hora después.------

- Nos vemos!.-

- Adiós!.-

Cuando los chicos se hubieron separado de las chicas, Robin dijo:

- Conocen a ese tipo que va a conocer Star?.-

- No, si lo supiéramos te lo diríamos, hermano.-

- Miren eso!.- Comentó con ojos brillantes el chico verde, babeando una vidriera.

- Es... un animal de oro.- Dijo, extrañado, Cyborg.

- No lo puedes costear, Bb, olvídalo.- Dijo Robin, tomando del cuello al verde y arrastrándolo. –Como te decía... Star iba demasiado...- Freno en seco.

- Bonita? Bien vestida? Bien maquillada?.- Completó Cyborg recordando la apariencia de la pelirroja, la cual estaba usando un top negro, con sus "guantes" (Ya saben esas cosas que se pone en los antebrazos) y una minifalda tableada de color negra. Sus ojos tenía un tono morado en los párpados y llevaba puesto un hermoso collar que finalizaba con una gota verde.

- ELLA NO ES DE USAR ESAS COSAS!.-

- Cierto, tú tampoco.- Dijo Cyborg, sonriendo. Robin llevaba puesto unos jeans azules y una remera manga corta roja. Claro, su antifaz se mantenía pegado a su rostro.

- Ese no es el caso...-

- Llegamos.- Interrumpió el menor.

- ?-

- Si, llegamos a "Kimonos para toda ocasión".- Dijo Bb, apuntando un gran lugar que proclamaba en inglés el nombre del local.

Cuando volvieron al hotel, Star sonría felizmente y Raven murmuraba algo entre dientes.

Te dije que sería bueno conocerlo.- Le dijo la pelirroja, sentándose al lado de Robin.

Sí, no es tan malo.-

Quién es, Star?- Preguntó Robin con un deje de celos que la pelirroja no notó.

Lo conocerás, vendrá a almorzar.- Sonrió nerviosamente, miró sobre el hombro del chico y agitó su brazo.

Un pelirrojo, de ojos verdes y buen cuerpo, se acercó a Star y la besó en la frente. La chica y Robin se sonrojaron, pero por distintos motivos nnU.

Vaya, ustedes deben ser los amigos de Kori.- Dijo el muchacho sonriendo a todos. Robin lo miró con furia.

Amigos, quiero presentarles a mi hermano menor, Ryandr's.- Los chicos se atragantaron con el jugo.

Cof... Cof... Tu hermano?- Alcanzó a articular el menor.

Así es nn, Rya ellos son BeastBoy,- el muchacho rió, mientras el verde bebía más jugo.- Cyborg...- Rya levantó la mano, en señal de saludo, -y...-La tamaraniana dudó.- Robin.- Rya miró fijamente al líder, como retándolo a algo, y este le devolvió la mirada. El ambiente se volvió tenso de golpe, demasiado tenso. Star se lo temía: Ryandr's no había cambiado en nada.

Bueno... comeremos sushi o qué?- Dijo Cyborg cortando el silencio.

Glorioso.- Exclamó la chica, para luego mirar a su hermanito.- Toma una silla y acomódate a mi lado.- Dijo, acercándose más a Robin, para dar espacio. El muchacho cumplió, mirando molesto a Robin.

Cuando se sentó, Rya le dijo algo en tamaraniano a la chica, la cual se sonrojó al instante y molesta comenzó a reclamarle en su idioma natal.

-----POV StarFire.-------

_QUÉ CORAJE! Cómo se atreve! Sabía que no había cambiado, pero..._

_No sabía que tenías tan malos gustos, hermanita.-_

_No se a que te refieres!.- Digo, mientras me sonrojo._

_Claro que lo sabes... Robin..._ _me contaste tantas cosas buenas de él, me esperaba algo más...-_

_Ryandr's! Ni te atrevas a decir estupideces! Primero: Robin es sólo mi amigo y..._

_Mentirosa! Hermana es obvio que ese chico no es sólo tu amigo, las cartas que enviaste a Tamaran en tus primeros años de ausencia denotaban una gran admiración, ahora lo he confirmado: Te gusta Robin!.-_

_Entonces por eso viniste! Eres sólo un maldito celoso! Viniste para ver a Robin! Viniste para arruinarme mi amistad con él... Hiciste lo mismo con el novio de Black!-_

_Entonces lo admites? Te gusta ese idiota que se cree mucho?.-_

_No es tu problema!.- Volteo mi cabeza, molesta. Que se cree! Robin es mi amigo y Rya no va arruinar mi amistad con él... ¬¬_

----Fin del POV.-----

Mientras esto sucedía, Robin miraba molesto la escena. No le agradaba ese hermanito, y menos que hubieran pronunciado su nombre en medio de una disputa que obviamente a Star no le alegraba. Tan molesto estaba mirando al pelirrojo, que ignoro a la mesera pelinegra. Cyborg fue quien contesto, medio babeado.

Japonesa.- La mesera asintió y se alejó.

Listos para probar la comida natal?.- Preguntó, ya en inglés, el pelirrojo.

Claro Viejo! Realmente el sushi es tan asqueroso como dicen?.- Preguntó el verde, codeándolo.

Bueno... la verdad, te deben gustar las algas y el arroz nnU.-

Y... hermanito... que te trajo a la Tierra?- Preguntó la pelirroja. Ningún titán dejo pasar el tono que usó al decir "hermanito"

Bueno... llegué hace poco, ya sabes no podía abandonar la séptima luna de Centauri sin una buena explicación.- Dijo, mirando medio herido a su hermana.

Si, lo sé... y no quiero imaginar que inventaste.- Dijo, sonriéndole a modo de que luego hablarían.

Pues... nnUU Dije que la Tierra... más precisamente la princesa tamaraniana necesitaba ayuda nnUUU.-

¬¬UU eres un mentiroso.-

Vale, pero aprendí de la mejor.- La tamaraniana captó el doble sentido al instante y se puso roja.

Gracias, nena.- Dijo, sonriendo "seductoramente" el chico verde a la mesera. Raven rompió una lámpara, para luego indicarle con la mirada a la chica que se alejara.

Arigato Gosaimas!.- Dijo el pelirrojo, a lo que la chica agachó la cabeza y luego se alejó. –Muy bien... ahora a comer!.- El chico tomó los cubiertos sonriendo.

Vaya... siempre pensé que se comía con palillos.-

Bueno, en los hoteles para extranjeros se les da cubiertos, para que no tengan que aprender a comer.- Dijo tragando un puñado de arroz.

PUAJ! . .- Fue la exclamación de Cyborg, Robin y Raven al tragar un pedazo de alga.

Mmmmh... es como el "carnaj" de Tamaran nn.- Dijo, contenta la chica, mientras su hermano asentía.

Vaya... Cyborg tenía razón... había que probarlo, está muy bueno nn.- Dijo feliz el menor, a lo que todos lo miraron mal.

Bueno, que haremos hoy?.- Preguntó Robin, dándole su sushi a StarFire.

Bueno... nosotras todavía no compramos nuestros Kimonos nnUU.- Dijo, sonrojada, la pelirroja. Raven negó con la cabeza.

Y qué estuvieron haciendo?.- Preguntó molesto el chico verde.

Pues... nos encontramos con mi hermano y...-

Compramos unos sahumerios y unos libros de hechizos... Por cierto, debo darte los yenes que me pagaste.- Terminó Raven, mirando al pelirrojo.

No, que va... los amigos de mi hermana son mis amigos...-

_¬.¬ No mientas...-_ Ese susurro llegó en tamaraniano a los oídos del chico, el cual sintió un escalofrío recorrer su columna.

Bueno, entonces iremos a comprar sus kimonos...-

Pero...- Dijeron las chicas, molestas.

Es obvio que quieren impresionarlos.- Dijo con resentimiento Rya.

Bueno...- Dijeron las chicas sonrojándose un poco. Robin y Bb miraron a otro lado, ellos también querían ser impresionados.

Me imagino que a ellos no les molestará esperar...- Dijo con picardía el mayor de los Titans.

Qué quieres decir con eso?.- Preguntó con furia el líder.

Nada... nada... nnU.-

¬¬.-

Bueno, entonces nosotros iremos a comprar los Kimonos.- Dijo, golpeando sus manos feliz, Star.

Yo las acompañaré.-Dijo su hermano.

Ni loca.-

Pero...-

Pero nada.- StarFire lo miró, retándolo a decir algo más. Rya bajó la mirada. –Así me gusta.- Sonrió y miró a sus amigos, quienes la miraban con una sonrisa mientras una gota estilo anime bajaba por su cabeza (n.nU)

Bueno, entonces nos veremos para la cena.- Dijo Raven, mientras se levantaba e invitaba con la mirada a Star a que hiciera lo mismo.

Adiós muchachos! ˆˆ

Adiós.- Dijeron viendo como desaparecían.

Muy bien, qué desean hacer en Japón?.- Preguntó Rya, luego de un silencio.- Conozco este lugar como la palma de mi mano.-Silencio.- Bueno, tal vez no tanto nnU.-

Conoces un lugar donde pueda comprar chips?.-

Por supuesto nn... Existe "Sony" muy cerca de aquí, luego quieren ir?.-

CLARO VIEJO!.-

Y algún lugar donde comprar un peluche?.- Dijo, sonrojándose el menor.

Un peluche? Pues, si, cerca de la plaza japonesa hay un lugar llena de peluches u ositos... pensaba ir allí para comprar uno.-

Entonces así haremos, iremos a "Sony" y luego a comprar el osito de Bb.- Resumió el líder. Los otros dos titanes le sonrieron, mientras asentían. Rya lo miro molesto y asintió.

------En la sucursal de Sony.-----

Luego de mucho caminar habían llegado a "Sony" un gran lugar donde vendían gran cantidad de cosas tecnológicas. Cyborg rápidamente se había perdido entre las cosas, comprando todo lo que pudiera llevar... o meterle al pobre Bb, el cual había accedido acompañarlo.

Mientras en la puerta, Robin miraba divertido como Cyborg tiraba del pobre chico verde y le ponía en las manos chips, circuitos y muchas cosas más. Rya estaba parado a su lado, con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados, apoyado en una pared.

Oye, Robin...- Dijo aun con sus párpados bajos.

Mande?.-

Que te traes con mi hermanita?.-

? Con Star... a qué te refieres?.- Preguntó, medio incomodo.

Ya sabes... Tú la quieres?.-

Es mi amiga, Cómo no quererla?.- Robin había comprendido a que se refería el pelirrojo, pero decidió hacerse el despistado.

Tú me entiendes, chico maravilla, Tú la amas?.-

Robin quedó de piedra, mientras se sonrojaba.

Eso responde todo.- Dijo el joven pelirrojo abriendo los ojos esmeraldas. –Te lo advierto, niño lindo, si le tocas un pelo a mi hermana será lo último que toques.- Dijo sonriendo maliciosamente, para luego cerrar los ojos y zanjar la conversación.

-----Fin del Segundo Capítulo.------

Este chap va dedicado a: **Jalele, Argen, raven-vidaurreta, White Lady EF, Ninja Misterioso, Diey, Raven-BlackStar46, romantic-star-alex y lightfire **Gracias a todos por sus reviews, me ayudan mucho! o

Primero: Sé que existe un festival de las flores en Japón, pero no se que mes es y creo que dura una semana uu pero yo lo cambiaré para no enloquecerme con las fechas. Lo del Sushi es por experiencia propia: ES HORRIBLE! .

Segundo: nn RYANDR'S! Es mi ídolo! Le dará a esta historia lo que faltaba... algo que se interponga entre Robin y Star, y... Qué mejor que un hermano sobre protector y celoso? Robin deberá librar contra sus miedos y contra el hermanito de su amada... n.nU mientras que Star notará que Robin se le alejará y tendrá una charla muy candente con su hermanito.

Tercero y último: Sé que dije que es un S/R y un R/Bb, pero esto último me está costando mucho - No me maten... Ya dejé entrever algo con la mesera y Raven, pero intentaré no alejarme de la personalidad de Raven: Fría, calculadora, "no-tengo-sentimientos-porque-son-innecesarios" ...

Bueno, no he cambiado, por lo que solicito Reviews diciéndome que les ha parecido... pero si desean criticarme háganlo con "Criticas constructivas"... Please! T-T

Atte;

Sango-Lily


	3. En el Templo del Té

**Disclaimer:** Los Titanes no me pertenecen, ósea... no es obvio? Si fueran míos estaría escribiendo la sexta temporada con Star de protagonista... y no, no gano plata escribiendo, sólo lo hago por diversión nn

**Sakura Rain... En el Templo del Té**

Al finalizar el día Robin había descubierto, o corroborado, algo: Ryandr's no quería verlo ni en pinturita (Ó sea... le habían quedado dudas? ..U) y el sentimiento era mutuo, aunque el enmascarado lo ocultara. Cuando Robin intentaba acercarse a Star, el pelirrojo celoso lo miraba desde la espalda de ella, advirtiéndole, recordándole la charla de la tarde. El chico decidía no tentar su suerte y retirarse.

Mientras, Star, había notado a Robin "un poco" raro. Ella notaba que se quería acercar, pero parecía recordar algo y con un poco de furia que sólo ella notaba se alejaba. Generalmente Star volteaba y se encontraba con Rya hablando con algún otro Titán, o mirando entretenido el cielo (¬¬U)

-------Al Otro Día.------

Los Titanes y Rya se levantaron temprano y se encaminaron al templo donde aprenderían el arte de beber el té japonés.

Atravesaron el pasillo que rodeaba la casa, y donde se encontraban dos estatuas de bronce con forma de dos budistas meditando. Rya tomó la puerta corrediza y la movió. Entraron. Se encontraron con un pasillo y unas cuantas puertas corredizas.

De pronto, un joven pelinegro y de ojos marrones se apareció al frente de los Titanes.

- Hola! Supongo que vienen por el curso para turistas!.- Dijo sonriendo abiertamente, con una voz que retumbó en los oídos de todos.

- Si, pero yo ya soy profesional en esto.- Dijo, sonriendo con arrogancia Rya, y mirando directamente a los ojos enmascarados de Robin, el cual sólo pudo mirarlo con repugnancia. Star codeó a su hermano con molestia.

- Entonces, tú usaras una de estas.- Dijo el joven, sacando de Dios sabe donde un Kimono azul. También mostró cinco kimonos blancos. –Estos los usaran ustedes, aprendices.- Miró a Star y a Raven. – Y ustedes deberán usar un rodete, como mínimo.- Ambas lo miraron molestas.

- Cómo!- Dijo Star, sorprendida.

- No señor, se esta confundiendo ¬¬.- Dijo molesta Raven.- Yo tengo poco cabello...-

- Y yo demasiado para que algo pueda tomármelo.- Terminó la tamaraniana mostrándole sus cabellos cobrizos. El chico quedo embelesado unos segundos, al ver como el cabello caía elegantemente sobre el hombro derecho de Star. No fue el único. Pero Rya golpeó al hombre por la cabeza, haciendo que este volviera en sí y que Robin notara lo que estaba haciendo.

El joven carraspeó.

- Está bien... creo que podemos hacer una excepción- Dijo, sonriendo coquetamente a la pelinegra. Esta lo fulminó con la mirada, pero Bb no se quedó atrás.

El joven volvió a carraspear y comenzó a caminar. Se detuvo al frente de una de las tantas puertas y miró a las chicas.

- Aquí se vestirán ustedes, bellas damiselas... Y aquí...- El joven señaló una puerta que estaba al lado de la anterior.- los muchachos.- Completó, mientras una gota de sudor le recorría por la sien al notar la mirada de dos superhéroes y un pelirrojo.

Star entró al vestidor, un poco sonrojada. Al rato salió vestida con su kimono blanco, que le quedaba muy bien, como no pudieron evitar notar Robin y el pelinegro.

Mientras, Bb salía con su Kimono puesto, un "poco" desarreglado (el cual fue acomodado por Star, bajo la mirada recelosa de su hermano y del chico maravilla) y Raven entraba al vestidor. Al salir notó la mirada de dos personas sobre su persona, pero ella sólo se dedicó en enviarlo una mirada furiosa al pelinegro, advirtiéndole.

Robin entró y salió con su kimono puesto. El antifaz le daba un toque misterioso que Star no pudo dejar de notar. Se sonrojó al instante, por lo cual tuvo que darle la espalda a todo el grupo, que esperaban a Cyborg. Cuando este salió, Rya entró, mirando a Robin y advirtiéndole que no se acercara a su hermana mientras él no veía. Cuando salió resaltaba entre todos, ya que el pelinegro usaba un kimono amarillo claro.

- Muy bien, ahora que las bellezas se han organizado, podemos ir a empezar el curso.- Dijo al ver como Raven y Star se ataban los cabellos con una coleta. Recibió tres mirada de advertencia, que él ignoró.

El muchacho comenzó a caminar mientras iniciaba a hablar.

- Bueno, creo que no me he presentado, soy Kamato, para servirles.- Miró de reojo a las chicas, mientras sonreía seductoramente.- Seré el encargado de llevarlos con su sensei (maestro), el cual les enseñará el sutil arte de beber el té japonés, bebida que es considerada algo sagrado en este país. Les diré que sólo quedan tres escuelas para aprender a beber el té y que son muy estrictas con las mujeres. Estas deben usar un Kimono, estar maquilladas y usar el pelo recogido de una manera muy complicada, tanto así que algunas optan por la peluca.- Mostró una foto de una joven japonesa, con kimono rojo y cara pálida (demasiado, obviamente estaba maquillada), que tenía el cabello en una forma muy complicada. –También les diré que se bebe en el piso, sobre mesitas pequeñas... así que no esperen que les den sillas.- Sonrió con ironía, al parecer alguien había pedido sillas y había sido enviado MUY lejos...- Les diré unas cuantas cosas para que no se confundan con el sensei: Tatami es esa tela que se encuentra al lado de las mesitas, si quieren agradecer algo lo mejor será decir "Arigato Sensei" y bajar la cabeza... no olviden agradecer los servicios, sean respetuosos y no tendrán problemas. "Konichiwa" significa "Hola" y "Sayonara", "adiós". Por último y antes de que entremos, les pido que se sienten en grupos de a tres, tres en una mesa y otros tres en otra, sobre sus talones.- Sonrió y tomó una puerta, la cual daba a un salón. Miró a todos y detuvo su mirada en Raven y Star que se miraban.- Mis queridas señoritas, un gusto haberlas conocido.- Besó la mano derecha de Star e hizo lo mismo con Raven. – Ahora, antes de que sus novios me maten, me retiro. Entren callados y siéntense como ya les indiqué.- Abrió la puerta y entró.

Los Titanes se miraron y Rya fue el primero en seguir al joven pelinegro. Cuando entraron se encontraron con dos mesas desocupadas y otras tres llenas, por lo que parecían, estadounidenses.

Vieron que Kamato hablaba con el sensei en japonés, sonreía, agachaba la cabeza y se retiraba.

Todos se miraron y caminaron hacía las mesas. Raven, Bb y Cyborg se sentaron en una, en los "tatamis" y miraron al sensei en silencio. Star, Robin y Rya se miraron y sin mucho que hacer se sentaron en la misma posición que sus amigos, en la mesa de al lado.

- Bien, supongo que Kamato ya les ha dado una introducción a esto, por lo que espero que no se hayan dormido.- Se sorprendieron al oír la voz de una mujer. – Yo soy Kaoru... y espero que disfruten esta actividad cultural japonesa.- La mujer sonrió. Tenía una kimono blanco con los bordes rojos. Su rostro era pálido y hermoso. Más de uno quedó sorprendido. – bien comencemos, como puedo ver en todas las mesas hay una mujer, me alegro de eso. Para que disfruten de esto, simularemos que uno de la mesa es un invitado y la mujer y un hombre serán "Los dueños de casa", si saben a lo que me refiero.- Sonrió con complicidad. Las mujeres se sonrojaron.

Raven parecía querer controlar el sonrojo, pero le era imposible... es decir, eran sus amigos de la vida! Ellos la habían ayudado... y simplemente no podía simular estar casada con uno!

StarFire estaba peor que Raven... no podía simular estar casada con su hermano y Robin... bueno, a ella no le molestaría pero su hermano parecía dispuesto a matar a quien se atreviera a tocarle un pelo... Que haría!

BeastBoy sabía que Raven podía elegir a quien quisiera que fuera su invitado y quien su esposo... y eso lo ponía muy nervioso. Era obvio que él no era el boceto del novio ideal, por lo que elegiría a Cyborg... de sólo pensarlo su corazón se caía a pedazos.

Robin, por otro lado, estaba de piedra. No pensaba. Estaba entre la espada y la pared. Star no podía estar casada con su hermano por lo que lo elegiría a él, pero su hermano parecía querer asesinar a la sensei y si él se atrevía a decir algo, Rya respondería a su impulso de hermano sobre protector y lo mataría.

------En la mesa de Raven, Bb y Cy.--------

Cyborg sonrió con malicia y fue el primero en romper el silencio de esa mesa.

- Pues, lo mejor será que la dama elija a su esposo.- Raven lo fulminó con la mirada, mientras el sonrojo cubría su pálido rostro.

- Bueno...-

- Yo creo que lo mejor es que Bb sea tu esposo.- Cortó el chico metálico mientras sonreía. Bb se puso igual que Raven, o peor...

- Pe... pe... ro...-

- Vamos, es sólo un simulacro, no que fueran a casarse próximamente.- Continuó. Bb y Raven se miraron, se sonrojaron y miraron el piso.

- Bien, decidido ˆoˆ.- Dijo feliz el mayor.

-------En la Mesa de Star, Robin y Rya.-------

Silencio. Silencio que nadie se atrevía a romper. Star porque sabía que estaba sonrojada y tartamudearía, Robin porque sabía que si hablaba Rya lo mataría, y Rya porque sabía que lanzaría un montón de groserías en mil idiomas.

- Bueno...- Dijo Star, sonriendo y notando que el calor se alejaba de sus mejillas.- Hay que decidir antes de que la sensei comience con las explicaciones.-

Rya y Robin se miraron y luego miraron a Star.

- Decide, Kori.- Star quedo de piedra. Miró a Robin y luego a su hermano.

- Bueno... como me parece algo raro decir que estoy casada con mi hermano, lo mejor será que Robin simule ser el dueño de casa.- Dijo de corrido y muy sonrojada. Luego de eso los tres estaban sonrojados, aunque Rya por la furia que lo invadía.

Robin bajó la mirada, sonrojado. No quería ver a Rya, además de que se sentía un poco triste: Sólo lo había elegido porque Ryandr's era su hermano... Ni siquiera había dicho "Esposo" sólo "dueño de casa"!

- Bien... ahora, la dueña de casa deberá tomar la tetera y servir el té, siempre sentada sobre sus talones.-

Raven y Star se levantaron de sus talones y con un poco de torpeza sirvieron el té a sus amigos, mientras Cyborg y Bb intentaban no reír y Rya miraba aburrido la acción.

- Bueno, el "esposo" de esta última deberá decir una oración agradeciendo los alimentos.- Todos los elegidos quedaron de piedra.

En su mesa, Raven sonreía con malicia, mientras Bb intentaba recordar alguna oración. Mientras Rya sonreía de igual manera al ver a Robin en problemas.

Al ver que nadie decía nada, Kaoru tomó partido.

- O pueden decir "Gracias por los alimentos", con sus manos juntas y los ojos cerrados...- Robin y Bb suspiraron con otros muchachos y murmuraron las palabras citadas anteriormente.

La clase continuó por una hora más sin más complicaciones. La joven sensei les dio un tiempo libre, donde debían simular que estaban en una charla con el invitado, basada en papeles que repartiría (Digamos que Kaoru es una mujer que se divierte en su trabajo).

----En la Mesa de Raven, Bb y Cyborg.-

BeastBoy suspiró, mirando su taza humeante. No le gustaba el té. Ya fuera japonés, americano o tamaraniano.

- Bueno... ahí viene Kaoru con el papel.- Dijo Cyborg, lo que hizo que Bb levantara su cabeza.

Raven miró molesta el papel, para luego pasárselo a Cy, el cual reprimió una risa y se lo pasó al chico verde.

"Preparativos de la Boda, la cual está próxima" 

- Arigato Sensei...- Dijo con resentimiento Bb. La chica no pudo evitar reprimir una risa antes de alejarse.

- No haré esto.- Susurró molesta Raven, antes de sorber un poco de té.

- Yo tampoco.- Susurró Bb, intentando ocultar su tristeza por el comentario.

- Pues debemos hacerlo...- Dijo Cy, mientras suspiraba molesto. – Comenzaré ˆoˆ... Bueno, me imagino que seré el padrino...- Dijo con voz de alguien medio ofendido.

BeastBoy suspiró antes de responder:

- Pues, te imaginas mal, Robin será el padrino, por elección de Raven.-

- Pero puedes ser la madrina...- Se agregó Raven, viendo que no tenía más remedio... además de que estaba tomando té gratis, no debía ser malagradecida.

- Tienes razón puedo ser la...- silencio, Cyborg abrió los ojos molesto.- OYE! ¬¬.- Todos lo miraron. Cyborg los miró, sin poder evitar ver que Rya y Robin se miraban sin haber oido el grito. –Y ustedes que miran!.-

- Señor, le pido por Buda que se calme.- Dijo sonriendo Kaoru, Cyborg no pudo hacer menos que sonrojarse.

- Si...- Dijo bajito, bajando la cabeza. Bb y Raven se miraron y rieron. (Bueno, Raven sólo hizo una tenue sonrisa)

--------En la Mesa de Star, Robin y Rya..------

Robin seguía leyendo el papel. Era imposible, no se estaba equivocando...

"Charla día anterior al casamiento." 

Es decir... Lo estaban metiendo en la boca del lobo!

Rya respiraba dificultosamente, por la rabia, mientras Star estaba en el mismo estaba que el líder.

- Bueno...- Star sacó a todos de sus pensamientos. –Debemos comenzar, es un juego, o no?.- Eso hizo que los otros dos notaran lo que decía su amiga / hermana. Era un juego!

- Si, tienes razón.- Rya rió con malicia. –Bueno... están listos para vivir juntos? Es decir, alguien deberá hacerse caso de la casa...- Star y Robin fruncieron el seño, molestos, pero...

- Yo me encargaré de la casa, Rya... además no por casarme dejaré de "trabajar".- Rya quedo estático, mientras Robin reía mentalmente.

- Además yo también se hacer trabajos de la casa... no por nada somos tan organizados en la Torre.- Eso hizo que Rya mirara con furia a Robin.

- Si, no es la primera vez que viviremos juntos n.n- Dijo Star, sonriendo. Eso fue la gota que colmó el vaso de Rya.

- Si, pero ahora no estarán ni Raven, ni Bb, ni Cy para que te ayuden Kori...-

- Qué quieres decir con eso?.- Preguntó molesto Robin.

- Que no eres lo suficiente bueno para mi hermana.- Dijo con sencillez el joven pelirrojo. Ahora si, se había pasado.

- Repítelo de nuevo, grandísimo charlatán...-

- Robin!.- Robin se calmó al oír la voz de su pelirroja. –Rya, por favor, Robin es un gran hombre.- Dijo mirando molesta a su hermano, el cual sintió que el mundo se le caía a pedazos al oír eso. Mientras a Robin se le subieron los colores a la cabeza.

- Bueno, la clase ha acabado.- Aclamó la voz de Kaoru, quien se acercó a todas las mesas y luego de saludarlos dijo que pasaran por lo vestidores para que se cambiaran de nuevo.

-----Fin del Tercer Capítulo.-------

Este Chap va dedicado a: **-stellatedmichelle-,** (Lei todos tus fics, y aunque no he dejado Review son buenísimos... continualos n.n), **Diey, Argen, Nellinda, romantic-star-alex y lightfire**. Gracias por sus Reviews! (Creo que soy la unica que odia el sushi uuUU)

Bueno... he aquí la tercera entrega... Sorry por la tardanza es que me fui de viaje y bueno... uuU Para empezar, las escuelas para aprender a tomar té existen... Son tres y todo lo que dice Kamato es verdad.

Por otra parte, Puse más de Bb/Rav! ˆoˆ Me cuesta mucho por la personalidad de la chica, pero me encargaré de que sigan así...

Quedó pendiente la charla entre Star y Rya, pero no se preocupen... La haré pronto y mi querido hermanito deberá tragarse unas cuantas verdades...

Y MÁS MUCHO MÁS DE STAR/ROBIN! ˆoˆ COMO ME GUSTAN! ˆˆ

Bueno, espero un Review diciéndome que les pareció... y ya saben... si son criticas, que sean constructivas...

Atte;  
Sango-Lily


	4. Primer Sábado en Japón

**Disclaimer:** Los Titans no me pertenece y no hago esto con fines de lucro... ahora si gastaste tu precioso tiempo leyendo esto, es porque tienes muy poca imaginación

_-Cursiva.- (Charla Tamaraniana)_

"..." (Pensamientos...)

**Sakura Rain... Primer Sábado en Japón**

Los siguientes dos días pasaron sin más complicaciones. Bueno... bastante tranquilos para ser que Rya parecía querer comerse y escupir a Robin nnU.

El Viernes, a las 2 p.m., luego de comer, Raven y Star se despidieron y salieron hacia el templo, donde meditarían con los monjes.

Ryandr's miraba molesto como Robin, Cyborg y Bb hablaban de lo bueno que habían sido tomarse esas vacaciones, mientras miraban televisión en la sala del Hotel.

- Suerte que te trajimos a la fuerza, Robin.- Dijo sonriendo el chico robot.

- Bueno...- Robin cayó. Si se hubieran quedado él no estaría sintiendo que ya tenía que ir despidiéndose de sus amigos para siempre...

- No nos lo agradezcas, viejo.- Se adelantó el menor, sonriendo. -Oigan, aquí entre nos... Creen que Raven se maquille mañana?.-

- No por cuenta propia... Star la va a obligar, eso es seguro.- Dijo suspirando Cyborg.

- Kori?.- Se entrometió el pelirrojo. -Kori es de maquillarse?.-

- Pues no siempre, sólo para fiestas especiales... recuerdan tu cumpleaños, Robin?.- El joven maravilla tragó en seco.

- Si...- Susurraron Bb y Robin...

------Flash back.------

Todos estaban festejando el cumpleaños de Robin. Habían decidido salir a comer unos pedazos de pizza y darle los regalos al volver de la Torre, durante la fiesta que arreglarían los Titans East.

Ya en la sala, Bb, Cyborg y Robin esperaban a sus amigas. Star había dicho algo de "Cambio de look" por lo que estaban esperándolas.

Se escucharon pasos y los chicos dejaron de hablar de la nueva "XboX"... En la puerta de la sala se podía ver a Raven con unos jeans muy ajustados y una remera negra con una inscripción en rosa: "What're you looking?", la cual tenía un escote en "V". Su rostro estaba suavemente maquillado con tonos violáceos, principalmente en los ojos. Bb se quedó sin palabras, su quijada prácticamente obstruía el Subterráneo. Pero no era el único.

Robin miraba atentamente a Star. La chica tenía una minifalda tableada negra y un top que también tenía una inscripción en rosa: "Sex Girl". Dos mechones de su cabellos estaban tomados por un broche pequeño por detrás, dejando ver la cara de la chica, la cual estaba un poco maquillada con tonos rozados.

Definitivamente, el mejor regalo de cumpleaños...

-----Fin del Flash back.-----

- Bueno... Raven se maquillará, no te preocupes.- Dijo Cyborg, sacando del trance a ambos chicos.

De pronto, la puerta se abrió, allí pudieron ver a Star con una túnica celeste, a Raven con una del mismo color y a otra mujer con una túnica blanca con los bordes rojos... un segundo...

- Kaoru?.- Dijeron a coro, el resto de los Titans.

- Amigos! Mira Kaoru, ellos son nuestro amigos: Robin, Cyborg y BeastBoy... y él es mi hermano Ryandr's... dile Rya nnU.- Presentó la pelirroja. -Amigos, ella es Kaoru, creo que ya la reconocieron.- A esto, todos asintieron.

- Un gusto.- Dijo Robin.

- El gusto es mío, Raven y Star me contaron grandes cosas de todos ustedes... no sabía que a los estadounidenses le gustaba meditar.-

- Pues Raven es la que más medita, pero Star a veces la acompaña.- Explicó Cyborg.-Personalmente no me gusta eso de estar horas y horas sin hacer nada n.nU.-

- Hay muchas personas que piensan igual que tú... Bueno, Star, Raven, las veo mañana en el templo.-

- Claro... adiós!.- Dijo Star

- Suerte.- Dijo Raven, mientras la chica se retiraba.

- Bueno... qué haremos hoy?-

- Pues... yo quería ir al centro, se están empezando a acomodar todos para mañana... y de paso, quisiera comprar una cosas...- Dijo Star.

- Estoy de acuerdo... Qué tal si vamos a la tienda de...- Rya fue callado por un Bb muy desesperado. El día de la charla entre Rya y Robin había quedado pendiente la tienda de ositos, ya que Cyborg se había entretenido más de la cuenta en la tienda.

- Bueno... lo mejor será salir ya, no creen?.- Dijo Robin, intentando desviar la atención de las chicas hacia él.

- Si...- Todos comenzaron a caminar.

Star y Raven iban hablando de los japoneses (Robin y Rya escuchaban, al lado de Raven), mientras Cyborg y Bb hablaban del nuevo videojuego que se había lanzado en Japón.

- Los japoneses son muy lindos.- Dijo Star sonriendo. Eso hizo que los cabellos de Rya se erizaran, al igual que los de Robin.

- Muy bien parecidos, es cierto.- Dijo con su monótona voz Raven. Bb levanto sus verdes orejas e ignorando el comentario de Cyborg ("Eres muy infantil, Bb") se acercó más al chico maravilla para poder oír.

- Hoy uno nos ayudó con la meditación, ya que había mucho ruido... era muy lindo...- Suspiro por parte de la tamaraniana. Raven se sonrojó un poco. Robin, Bb y Rya estaban hechos una furia...

Star sólo notó la furia de su hermano y sonriendo con malicia largo una indirecta-directa tamaraniana a su hermano.

- _Pareces nuestro padre cuando Black presento a Brian..._- Rya sólo la miró molesto, sin necesidad de más, Star comenzó a hablar con Raven sobre el sahumerio que había en el templo.

----------Al Otro día.--------

- Buenos Días...- Dijo alguien con una voz melodiosa. Robin cerró más los ojos, como un niño, y se dio la vuelta, tapándose con la sabana la cabeza.

- Robin...- Dijo suspirando y negando con la cabeza. – Robin, debes levantarte, eres el único que falta para desayunar.- Robin murmuró algo inelegible y siguió durmiendo. El personaje lo miró molesto... Luego sonrió dulcemente y le susurro en el oído. –Vamos, dormilón.- Robin abrió los ojos al instante. Había sentido la cercanía de su pelirroja, había sentido las palabras de la chica y gracias a las cosquillas que le habían realizado al hablar se había despertado... un poco sonrojado.

- Buenos.. Buenos Días, Star.- Dijo el chico, sonriendo nerviosamente.

- Buenos Días, amigo Robin... eres complicado de despertar.- Dijo levantando las cejas, en señal de reproche.

- No dormí muy bien anoche.-

- Bueno, pero debes apurarte, hay que ir al templo.- Dijo sonriendo y salió de la habitación. –Te espero?.- Dijo asomando su cabeza por la puerta.

- Está bien, Star, baja tranquila.- Dijo el chico, con un gran remordimiento... pero tendría más remordimiento si veía a Rya saltándole encima para enseñarle unas cuantas cosas.

- Bueno...- La chica suspiró y comenzar a caminar hacia el desayunador.

--------2 Horas después.-------

Los Titans se encaminan hacia el templo, y se detuvieron a las afueras de la ciudad.

- Y dónde queda el templo, chicas?.- Preguntó Bb, mirando hacia todos lados.

- Allí.- Dijo Star, señalando una colina muy grande, la cual estaba al frente de ellos. Arriba, majestuoso, de veía un templo, el cual parecía muy pequeño.

- Hay que subir todo eso!.- Exclamó molesto el menor, al ver la infinidad de escalones de piedra que se extendía frente a ellos.

- Claro.- Dijeron a coro las Titans, las cuales iban en el décimo escalón junto con Rya.

- Oigan... espérennos!.- Dijeron a coro los chicos, comenzando a subir los escalones de dos en dos para alcanzarlos.

Media hora después pudieron notar que no era una colina, era una inclinación de la superficie, haciendo eso como un camino normal... sólo que debían aplicar un poco más de fuerza en alguna subida abrupta.

- Llegamos.- Dijo Star, sonriéndole a cuatro chicos que sudaban y sacaban la lengua cual perros sedientos.

Estos, al oír tan esperada palabra, levantaron las cabezas. Frente a ellos se extendía un pequeño templo y por detrás un montón de árboles rozados. En la puerta del templo se veía colgada una esfera hecha de un tipo de papel con un hoyo en el inferior por donde salía un pergamino con unas inscripciones japonesas, el cual estaba colgado de la parte superior de la esfera, por dentro. Este pergamino se movía con la suave brisa y al golpear con los bordes de la esfera se producía un suave sonido, que casi no se percibía.

Star y Raven sonrieron al ver las caras de los cuatro chicos. La pelirroja miró a Raven y con sutileza entró en el templo. La chica pelinegra la siguió, y esta fue seguida por los cuatro chicos.

Dentro se podía ver una estatua de un gran hombre, vestido con una túnica, que sostenía en su mano izquierda una cajita y su mano derecha estaba levantada enseñando su palma. En la frente llevaba una piedra muy parecida a la de Raven. Lo que sorprendió a los Titans era que la estatua era de oro puro. A ambos lados se podía ver dos sahumerios liberando su aroma.

Raven se sentó sobre sus talones y bajó la cabeza junto con el resto de su cuerpo, mientras Star la imitaba. Los Titans no tardaron en hacer lo mismo. Raven levanto su cuerpo y Star hizo lo mismo, seguido por el resto. Repitieron esta acción dos veces más, luego rezaron unas oraciones japonesas que Raven y Star había aprendido en el curso del día anterior y se retiraron, no sin antes hacer de nuevo otra reverencia.

Cuando salieron miraron a las personas que estaban detrás del templo. Parecía felices, charlaban y miraban las flores.

- Qué son esas flores?.- Preguntó Star.

- Son flores de cerezo, también llamadas Sakuras...- Explicó Robin, ignorando completamente la mirada de Rya.

- Son muy bonitas, no crees Raven?.- Dijo sonriendo Star, y tomando una.

" No tan bonitas como tú..." El pensamiento de Robin hizo que el chico se sonrojara un poco sólo por un segundo.

- Si...- Dijo Raven con su monotonía habitual, aunque miró la flor que Star sostenía y sacó una para ella.

- A ver... déjame ver, Star.- Robin tomo la flor que la chica sostenía y la acomodo entre sus cabellos, sobre la oreja derecha. Ryandr's miró todo en silencio, a sabiendas que si la chica se enteraba de lo que le había dicho al chico maravilla, lo mataría.

- Vaya, Star, te ves muy bien.- Dijo Cyborg, sonriendo a la pelirroja, la cual no pudo evitar imitarlo.

- Raven, pon la flor como yo, estoy segura que te quedará muy linda.- Dijo la tamaraniana a su amiga, la cual la miró molesta.

- Star, no me obligues a...-

- Vamos, Raven, estoy seguro que te quedará muy bien.- Dijo Bb el cual no le dio tiempo a nada: Tomo la flor y la acomodo entre sus cabellos, igual a la de Star.

- Ves? Luces espléndida!.- Dijo feliz Star.

Robin miraba a Star, con un tenue sonrojo. La verdad que poner la flor en el cabello había sido un impulso... y uno muy bueno. Star lucia muy linda.

- Bueno... mejor vamos.- Dijo Bb, sacudiendo su cabeza, ya que había quedado embobado viendo a Raven.

------A las 8.00 p.m.-----

- Cómo rayos se pone esto!.- Se escuchó el grito por todo el hotel.

- Bb, baja la voz ¬¬.- Le dijo molesto su compañero de habitación.

- Explícame, Cy!.- Dijo con lagrimones anime. Cyborg suspiro y lo ayudó.

- Se puede saber que pasa?.- dijo entrando Robin.

- Nada, Robin, es sólo que Bb no sabía como ponerse su kimono.- Dijo suspirando Cyborg, mientras se enderezaba luego de poner el kimono al verde.

- Bueno, es mejor apurarnos... Rya nos está esperando abajo...-

- Y las chicas?.- Preguntó el mayor. Robin se encogió de hombros.

- Mejor vamos, las esperamos abajo (Las habitaciones están en un tercer piso).- Dijo el menor llamando al ascensor.

Cuando bajaron se encontraron con Rya, vestido con un kimono verde oscuro y verde claro en los bordes.

- Konichiwa Titans!.- Dijo en forma de saludo el pelirrojo.

- Hola viejo! Las chicas no dan señales de vida?.- Rya negó con la cabeza.

- Ya bajaran... no se preocupen.- Dijo sonriendo el mayor.

- Vamos a sentarnos.- Dijo Robin señalando unos sillones y un televisor.

Los muchachos asintieron y comenzaron a hablar.

De pronto, Cyborg levantó la mirada y se sorprendió. En el ascensor se encontraban las dos Titans. Lanzó un silbido de admiración.

Rya, Robin y Bb lo miraron y luego miraron el punto donde miraba atento el mayor. Allí estaban Raven y Star. Raven vestía un kimono azul oscuro, con los bordes lilas, el cual tenía bordado varios círculos que simulaban burbujas en el agua. El lazo que pasaba por su cintura era azul petróleo. La chica tenía en el rostro unos toques azules y violetas que hacían que luciera preciosa. La raya de su cabello estaba hecha a un costado, haciendo que unos mechones cayeran rebeldes sobre el ojo derecho. BeastBoy la miraba absorto, casi babeando su kimono amarillo.

Mientras, Robin miraba atento a la pelirroja. Esta usaba un kimono rosa claro con flores de cerezo dibujadas, con los bordes de un rosa más fuerte, mientras el lazo que pasaba por su cintura era de un amarillo suave. Su cabello estaba recogido en un rodete con una varita, la cual en el extremo que estaba en el aire tenía un hilo con pequeñas piedras (N/A: No se como se llaman, a mi me lo compraron y me encanta nnU), mientras unos mechones caían sobre su cara. Su rostro estaba maquillado con unos tonos rozados y sus párpados estaba violetas.

Esta de más decir que Robin y Bb no podían articular palabra.

- Hola amigos! Lamentamos la tardanza.- Dijo la pelirroja, sonrojándose un poco al ver como Robin no quitaba sus enmascarados ojos de ella.

- Hubiéramos llegado antes si no me hubieras pintado.- Dijo Raven con su normal monotonía.

- Pero así te ves más linda... verdad, Bb?.- Dijo Star, sacando al joven verde de su pensamientos.

- Claro...- Dijo casi sin aire. La pelinegra no pudo evitar sonrojarse, haciendo que un foco se rompiera. Star, notando eso, miró a su hermano.

- Trajiste lo que te pedí?-

- Aún no entiendo porque se lo quieres dar a ella...- Dijo Rya, sacando una pequeña bolsita.

- Porque ella lo necesita ¬¬.- Star tomó la bolsita y sacó un anillo con una perla negra. –Toma, Raven.- Dijo la chica, tomando la mano de Raven y poniéndose en uno de sus finos dedos.

- Para qué es esto?.-

- Es lo que te dije que te conseguiría.- Dijo la tamaraniana, guiñándole un ojo. Raven le sonrió agradecida.

- Qué es, Star?.- Preguntó el menor.

- Bueno, es un anillo que engaña los poderes de Raven... esa piedra es sólo conseguida en las Lunas de Centaury y sirve para que los poderes de Raven piensen que ella está todo el tiempo en calma aunque esté furiosa, feliz... y así ella puede sentir sin que sus poderes destrocen todo el hotel o la Torre T.-

- Vaya...- Dijeron los Titans. Cyborg largo un silbido de admiración.

- Bueno, mejor vamos.- Dijo Rya. Todos se miraron y sonriendo salieron.

- _Me dejaras hablar con Robin sin ahuyentarlo? Sólo por hoy..-_ Dijo Star mirando a su hermano. Este la miró molesto.

- _Yo no tengo la culpa... yo no le dije nada a ese...-_

_- Rya! Ya no soy una niña... responde.-_

_- Vale...-_ Dijo al ver la mirada amenazadora de la pelirroja, aunque claro esta: prefería darle una patada al piso descalzo antes de que Star hablara con Robin.

La chica sonrió y se acercó a Robin, quien caminaba solo, mientras Raven, Bb y Cyborg hablaban de Dios sabe qué.

- Robin...- Dijo para llamarle la atención.

- Star...- Dijo mirando sobre el hombro al joven pelirrojo, quien frunció el ceño y murmuro algo inelegible, molesto.

- No te preocupes, hablé con él... siento su comportamiento.- Dijo la chica sonrojándose y bajando la cabeza.

- No te preocupes... tú no tienes la culpa.- Star suspiró.

- No he podido ni acercarme a ti por su culpa.- Dijo molesta y levantando la cabeza. – Hizo lo mismo con BlackFire.-

- ¿?.-

- Bueno... Black presentó a... un muy amigo de ella, Brian, el chico era muy simpático, muy caballeroso con todos en mi familia... pero Rya estaba celoso y se encargó de asustar a Brian de tal manera que el chico terminó dejando a mi hermana sola.- Star suspiró.-Desde ese momento Black no quiere ni ver a Rya... y no la culpo.-

- Ósea que tu hermano es muy sobre protector con las dos...- El chico sonrió.-Significa que las quiere.-

- Sí, pero hay muchas personas que me quieren y no me quieren encerrada en una cajita de cristal.- dijo mirando al chico.

- Te ves muy bien, Star...- Dijo Robin, sonrojándose y mirando al frente, intentando evitar la mirada verde de Star.

- Tú también...- Dijo la chica, abrazando el brazo del chico y posando su cabeza sobre su hombro. Este utilizaba un kimono rojo con los bordes de un rojo más claro, con el lazo de color negro y su inseparable máscara.

Así siguieron caminando, bajo la mirada de un muy celoso pelirrojo.

------Fin del Cuarto Capítulo.-----

Este Chap fue dedicado a: **ligthfire, conchito, Ninja Misterioso, Katherine-Potter-Lupin, Nellinda, Diey y -stellatedmichelle-**

ˆoˆ Otro capítulo! Que lindo! Ya tengo toda la historia planeada, ahora sólo queda la parte de escribirla en computadora o en papel lo que se me hara muy difícil ahora que empecé las clases pero Don't Worry! Escribiré en las horas aburridas! XDD

Bueno... a ver, en este capítulo, creo que está de más decir de quien era la estatua pero bueno: La estatua era de Buda... creo que no lo describí muy bien, pero mi imaginación no esta muy buena para descripciones n.nU Por otro lado, eso redondo hecho de un tipo de papel que cuelga del templo es un tipo de campana de viento que se usa en Japón...

Bien, no me maten por no poner la fiesta, eso viene en el próximo capítulo Sango-Lily ríe y puse mucho más de Star/Robin y Raven/Bb! ˆoˆ Ahora Raven no necesitará ser tan cerrada gracias a la piedrita...

Bueno, ahora si, dejo de hablar y espero Raviews de su parte nn

Atte;

Sango-Lily


	5. Lagrimas en un festival

**Disclaimer:** Los Teen Titans no me pertenecen... PARA QUE ESCRIBO ESTO? Ah ya se... para deprimirme uuU

Sakura Rain: Lagrimas en un festival 

Cuando llegaron a la calle quedaron admirados: La calle, la cual estaba cerrada, tenía colgada luces japonesas y pergaminos escritos en japonés que daban la bienvenida. Las personas caminaban, felices, hablando en diversos idiomas, desde el inglés al japonés pasando por el español y el chino entre otros. Al final de la calle se alzaba una edificación donde, desde arriba, tocaba un grupo de j-pop (la música japonesa movida)., mientras, al pie de la cuadrada construcción, bailaban grupos de cuatro o cinco personas y unas pocas parejas. A los costados de la calle había juegos clásicos japoneses y tiendas de recuerdos.

Robin sonrió y miro a la chica que tenía a su lado. La pelirroja estaba tan feliz como un niño en una tienda de dulces. Miraba la calle larga y ancha, llena de gente, sin soltar el brazo del chico, el cual no se sentía para nada incomodo, aunque había recibido unas miradas sonrientes de sus amigos y una muy fea del hermano de ella.

Raven, mientras tanto, sonreía al ver como su amiga disfrutaba de algo que ninguno notaba: La presencia de Robin. Era más que obvio que todos pensaban que Star estaba feliz de estar allí con todos, y nadie negaba eso, pero la tamaraniana estaba mucho, mucho más feliz de estar del brazo del chico maravilla sin importarle lo que su hermano dijera.

BeastBoy miro a Cyborg, retándolo. Este le devolvió la mirada y ambos miraron a Robin. Este, sin deshacerse de la pelirroja, les devolvió la mirada y sonrió. Los dos primeros salieron corriendo hasta un juego. Bb tomó al pelirrojo y se lo llevó, mientras era seguido por Raven que decía algo como "Hombres".

- Vamos?.- Preguntó el chico.

- Claro, pero que vamos a hacer?.-

- Retaré a Cy y a Bb en ese juego.- Dijo sonriendo y mirando como Bb pagaba.

Cyborg tomó una pelota y la lanzó hasta una pila de latas que estaba en pirámide. Golpeó las tres de más arriba. Frustrado por la poca puntería, se movió para que Bb lanzara. Este, en otra pirámide, golpeó al costado derecho, haciendo que cinco latas cayeran. Sonriendo triunfante se retiró para que Robin tomara su lugar. El chico apunto y, pensando que tenía a Star apoyándolo, lanzó. La pelota golpeó justo al centro haciendo que todas las latas cayeran al piso, y dejando a un Cyborg y un Bb muy sorprendidos.

El hombre del juego sonrió y grito en japonés. Luego se acercó al ganador y le dio un osito de felpa, color marrón y con el estomago de color crema. En el centro se podía leer algo en japonés que nadie entendió.

Robin sonrió, y luego de preguntar algo al hombre, se lo dio a Star, un poco sonrojado.

- Gracias!.- Dijo la chica, abrazando el osito y luego al chico. Este sólo sonrió más feliz y, cuando la chica se separó, la rodeó con el brazo derecho.

Comenzaron a caminar. Por un lado iban Raven y Bb hablando tranquilamente, algo que dejo helado a Cyborg que caminaba solo detrás de ellos. Por el otro iban Star y Robin, hablando y pareciendo la pareja perfecta, haciendo que varias chicas miraran a Star con envidia.

De pronto, Robin noto que algo estaba ausente: Rya. Aunque Star hubiera hablado con él, el joven pelirrojo no lo hubiera dejado tranquilo mientras abrazaba a su hermana.

- Star... Dónde esta tu hermano?.- Preguntó al fin.

- Rya? (Si, acaso tienes otro ¬¬U).- La chica lo miró sorprendida, para luego mirar para todos lados.-Allá!.- Señalo a dos personas riendo. El pelirrojo estaba al lado de una pelinegra de kimono naranja.

- Esa no es Kaoru?.- Dijo riendo y a la vez extrañado Robin. La chica a su lado no tardo en imitarlo.

- Vaya...- Star miró al chico y comenzó a flotar. Este la miro extrañado pero tomo la mano que Star le extendía.

La chica comenzó sobre la feria hasta llegar a un descampado desde donde se podía ver las estrellas y la feria en el horizonte. Ambos se sentaron en el césped, y al lado de Star, pusieron al osito. Star introdujo su mano por el cuello de su kimono y sacó una fina cadena con un dije azul en forma de gota. La chica mantuvo el dije frente a los expectantes ojos del Titán.

- Es precioso...- Susurró.

- Si, y espero que lo aceptes.- Dijo la chica, tomando la mano derecha de Robin y abriéndola sobre su palma, para luego poner la cadena en la del Titán.

- Pe... pero...- Dijo el chico mientras Star cerraba su mano. (La de Robin)

- Bueno...- La pelirroja bajó la cabeza, escondiendo su cara con el cabello.- Veras... las lagrimas de tristeza son difícilmente derramadas por un tamaraniano, hasta tal punto que yo sólo lloré realmente una sola vez...- El joven sólo escuchaba extrañado pero interesado.- Las lagrimas pueden ser de furia, de impotencia, de confusión, de felicidad... e incluso fusión de estos sentimientos con el de la tristeza... pero sólo las lagrimas de tristeza pura de un tamaraniano se solidifican.- Robin miró la lagrima gigante que estaba en su mano asombrado. Star sonrió de lado pero por el pelo el chico no lo notó.- Una leyenda cuenta que se debe entregar las lagrimas a la persona que evitó que lloraras de tristeza pura más de una vez... ya que es única.- El chico le sonrió y Star levanto la cabeza al sentir la mano de Robin sobre su hombro. Los ojos de ambos chicos se encontraron y Star no pudo evitar devolver la sonrisa del chico maravilla, el cual ya se había colgado la cadena.

- Gracias.- Dijo Robin.

- De nada... aunque no entiendo porque...-

- Significa mucho para mi.- Dijo el joven antes de abrazarla. La chica se quedó estática (generalmente era ella la que abrazaba a Robin, no él a ella), pero reaccionó rápidamente y, sonriendo tiernamente, devolvió el abrazo.

------Mientras Tanto.-----

El pelirrojo se reía mientras le enseñaba a Kaoru como lanzar al centro de la pirámide de latas. Bb y Raven hablaban "tranquilamente". Una pelea por aquí, otra por allá... pero lo normal, parecían divertirse y Raven sonreía de vez en cuando.

- Vamos Raven... Ríe! Ahora no tienes excusas.- Dijo el verde, luego de que había hecho una buena broma y Raven sólo había sonreído, mirando el anillo.

- El tigre puede perder las rayas pero no las mañas.- Recitó la gótica, encogiéndose de hombros.

- ¿...?- Raven suspiró con una media sonrisa: se estaba acostumbrando a la ingenuidad del joven.

- Quiero decir que aunque pueda sentir, fueron muchos años sin hacerlo por lo que no estoy acostumbrada a, por ejemplo, reír.-

- Bueno... entonces te ayudaré a reír más seguido.- Dijo sonriendo. La chica no pudo evitar sonrojarse tenuemente. –Lo prometo.- Completó, antes de tomar la mano de la chica y llevarla junto con Robin y Star, quienes descendían, tomados de la mano.

- Amigos... han visto a Rya?.- Preguntó la pelirroja, cuando se reunieron.

- Pues... allí!.- Dijo Bb, luego de inspeccionar la feria, señalando a dos personas que caminaban hacia ellos riendo.

- Hola amiga Kaoru!- Saludó Star.

- Hola Star...- Dijo sonriendo la pelinegra.

- Vaya... ahora me siento el chaperón...- Dijo una voz a la espalda de Star.

- Cyborg!- Exclamó la chica antes de abrazarlo. – Por favor, Qué es un chaperón?- Dijo con un dedo en su mentón.

- Bueno... es como un metido, verás...- Dijo al ver que Star seguía confundida.-Bb y Raven harán linda pareja cuando separen sus diferencias, se van a caminar y parecen marido y mujer...- Ambos chicos se enrojecieron hasta la raíz del pelo, mientras Raven ya pensaba en descuartizar a Cyborg. – Tú y Robin van por buen camino, es decir, hasta salen solos y él te regaló un osito y todo!.- Los mencionados lo miraron sonrojados e incómodos por la mirada de Rya. –Incluso Rya tiene una chica!.- Acabó frustrado, lo cual hizo que Rya despegara la mirada de Star y Robin y mirara el piso sonrojado. Secuela de la explicación: Seis personas tan rojas como tomates con patas.

- Bueno, la próxima vez será mejor invitar a Bee.- Dijo Robin con una sonrisa maligna, cuando el sonrojo había desaparecido.

- Y si la llamamos y le decimos que su "Sparky" (Chispita) necesita compañía?.- Continuó Bb.

- No serían capaces!.- Gritó. Todos los japoneses y extranjeros de la feria voltearon a mirarlo.

- Míranos...- Dijo Raven, atrayendo con sus poderes un celular y depositándolo en las manos de Star, quien comenzó a marcar (habían olvidados sus comunicadores)

- No! Vale, vale... lo lamento...- Star sonrió y devolvió el celular a un japonés que la miró con malas intenciones.

- No vuelvas a decir que estas de metido... Tú eres nuestro amigo...- Dijo la pelirroja antes de abrazarlo.

- Sí, además yo no tengo novia y Kori tampoco.- Aseguró el pelirrojo.

- Perdón? Y cómo sabes tú eso?.- Dijo con malicia la hermana

- Kori...-

- Cómo sabes tú que yo no tengo novio?.-

- Vamos ya me lo habrías presentado.-

- Y cómo sabes tú que no lo hice?- Todos quedaron en shock. Rya miraba a Robin rojo de cólera, luego a Star, para volver a mirar a Robin.- Hey! Que era broma!- Dijo para romper el clima tenso. Sólo Robin oyó una debil frase proveniente de la pelirroja.

- Y si tuviera tú serías el último que lo conocería.-

- Vamos a Bailar!.- Dijo Bb, tomando a Raven y a Kaoru para llevarlas a la pista.

- Si, vamos...- Dijo Star sonriendo a Robin, a sabiendas que el odiaba el baile.- Vienes?.- Dijo con esa cara, tan suya, de borrego a medio degollar. Robin suspiró, resignado.

- Por qué no?.- Y seguido de Cyborg y por la minuciosa mirada del pelirrojo salió a la pista de baile.

-----Horas más tarde.------

- Cyborg, la próxima vez contrólate!.- Dijo Robin dejando a su amigo acostado en la cama que se encontraba junto a la de Bb.

- Si, Cy, nunca habías probado el sake.- Dijo Bb, antes de ponerse el pijama. Cyborg sólo murmuró algo incoherente.

Robin suspiró, luego de cubrir al joven "alegre" con una manta y conectarlo a una toma corriente, y miró a Bb.

- Te lo encargo, si pasa algo y no lo puedes manejar, avísame.- El menor dijo algo entre dientes que el joven maravilla interpretó como un "si", antes de salir de aquel lugar.

- Robin?.-

- Star...-

- Cómo está Cyborg?.- Dijo preocupada. Entre sus manos apretaba con fuerza el elemento que había sostenido su cabello durante toda la noche. Robin sonrió.

- No te preocupes... sólo está un poco ebrio.-

- Y eso es malo?.-

- Bueno... sucede cuando alguien bebe demasiada bebida alcohólica, mañana sólo le dolerá la cabeza.-

- Me alegro... entonces, lo mejor será irme a dormir.-

- Si, buenas noche Star.-

- Buenas noches Robin.- Dijo antes de besarlo en la mejilla y entrar en la habitación, dejando a Robin en la mitad del pasillo con una mano en el lugar besado embobado.

--------Fin del Quinto Chap..------

Para empezar, este Chap fue dedicado a: **lightfire, ****-stellatedmichelle- **(Pues si, en Argentina empezó la quinta temporada ˆoˆ), **Nellinda** y **conchito**

Bueno, he aquí el quinto capítulo... ahora que empezaron las clases tengo menos tiempo para escribir T.T no tengo la culpa! Aunque intento hacerlo... no se preocupen, no dejaré la historia abandonada nn Aunque tal vez parezca que ni me acuerdo de ella escribo un poco cada día (una palabra ¬¬U) y así logro estos capítulos ˆˆ

Estoy feliz como una lombriz! La nueva temporada ha llegado a CN y el lunes pasan Go! (Creo que todos saben que sucede y sino pues... NO DEJARÉ SPOILERS! Muajajaja)

Espero que les haya gustado... Dejen Reviews! Please! T.T hago un gran esfuerzo necesito que alguien me recompense con Rr! Aunque sea chiquitito! Aunque diga "No lo sigas, es una porquería" Mandenlo!

Atte;

Sango-Lily


	6. Problemas en las Aguas Termales

**Disclaimer:** Muy bien, Muy bien, si yo fuera Murakami estaría haciendo lo imposible para que hubiera una sexta temporada de los Teen Titans, pero como no lo soy roguemos porque el Sensei se apiade de sus fans...

**Sakura Rain: Problemas en las Aguas Termales.**

Luego de cuatro días de paz (cof.. cof... Si Claro ¬¬U...cof.. cof..), los Titans, Kaoru y Rya decidieron ir a las Aguas Termales.

----3.00 p.m.-----

- SI! AGUAS CALIENTES AQUI VAMOS! o.- Gritó el chico verde, antes de comenzar a caminar calle abajo. Todos los Titans, Rya y Kaoru lo miraban desde la puerta de vidrio del hotel, sin comprender que hacía.

- BeastBoy... qué haces?.- Preguntó al fin Cyborg.

- Ir hacia las Aguas Termales Arami-tama!.- Contestó mientras caminaba feliz con los ojos cerrados.

- Bestita, te lo advierto, tardaras mucho en ir a Arami-tama por esa calle.- Dijo Rya, sonriendo tenuemente.

- Por qué?.- Dijo sin darse la vuelta y continuando su camino.

- Porque las Aguas Termales quedan calle arriba.- Dijo fría y secamente Raven. Bb al oír esto paro en seco, abrió los ojos y miró a todos sus amigos quienes ya se encaminaban calle arriba.

- Oigan podrían esperarme!.- Dijo corriendo por detrás de ellos.

- Pues apresúrate!.-

---- Ya en Las Aguas Termales Arami-tama.----

- Bienvenidos a las Aguas termales para turistas Arami-tama, yo soy Kitsuki y los acomodaré en sus lugares nn.- Dijo feliz una chica pelinegra de ojos verdes. La joven sonreía mientras contaba a los Titans. -Veamos... Cuatro hombres y tres mujeres... aunque...- Miró a Cyborg. -Sería peligroso que se sumergiera en el agua, sin ofenderlo señor, pero sus circuitos...- Cyborg sonrió.

- Ya sabía que esto pasaría.- Dijo sonriéndole a la triste mirada de StarFire .-No te preocupes, iré a dar unas vueltas, ya veré que haré...-

- Estas seguro? Podemos dejarlo e ir todos a comer arroz.- Dijo Robin preocupado.

- No porque yo no pueda disfrutar de las cálidas aguas ustedes tendrán que pasar por lo mismo.- Dijo el hombre robot despeinando los cabellos de Bb cariñosamente para que este no se sintiera mal.

- Aun así no me parece bien.- Dijo Raven.

- Raven, me alegra que te preocupes por mi, pero estaré bien...- Dijo y luego de darle una sonrisa agradecida a la chica se alejó.

- Lo siento...- Dijo la joven pelinegra, lo cual parecía cierto.- Realmente no me gusta ver a alguien siendo rechazado...- Su mirada se iluminó.- Si ustedes me dejan, yo haré que su amigo lo pase muy bien...-

- Podemos confiar en ti?.-

- Lo ayudaré a pasar el día luego de explicarles todo a ustedes, luego volveré con él y ustedes se irán, todos felices.-

- Bueno... a mi me parece bien, pero él tiene novia.- Dijo Bb, intentando descartar a la chica pelinegra de la lista de amoríos de su amigo.

- A mi no me importa su amigo, yo también tengo novio.- Dijo Kitsuki, volteándose y comenzando a caminar para mostrar donde estaban los cambiadores. -Aquí...- Dijo mostrando una pequeña habitación con varias toallas y sillas para poner la ropa.

- Pero no hay traje de baño?.- Preguntó Raven, ya que había dado por sentado que así sería.

- Lo siento, pero se dice que las impurezas del cuerpo se limpian más fácilmente si se meten a las aguas termales desnudos...- Todos la miraron.- Pero, esta claro, hay unas aguas para las damas y otra para los caballeros.- Star y Rya suspiraron.

- Es como la tradición Ex'clar...- Dijo la chica mirando a su hermano.

- Sólo espero que no sea tan dolorosa.- Dijo mientras un escalofrío le recorría su cuerpo.

- Ahora si los caballeros me siguen...- dijo comenzando a caminar. -Aquí están sus vestidores.- Dijo sonriendo y mostrándoles otra habitación en otro pasillo.

- Las Aguas termales quedan en el pasillo a la derecha.- Dijo Kitsuki retirándose.

----Media Hora más tarde.-----

- Muy bien... alguien sabe donde quedan las aguas termales para nosotros?.- Preguntó Robin.

- Bueno... Kitsuki dijo... en el pasillo a la izquierda.- Dijo Bb.

- Estás seguro?.-

- Por supuesto ¬¬.-

Todos estaban en la puerta cuando Robin la abrió...

Allí, Kaoru, Star y Raven estaban dándole la espalda a la puerta con el agua hasta el cuello. Los chicos quedaron hipnotizados al darse cuenta de que SUS chicas estaban desnudas debajo del agua.

- Star, cierra la puerta...- Dijo la chica Gótica, sumergiéndose hasta la nariz, luego de sentir como una corriente de aire fresco entraba.

- Pero...- Dijo la chica. Raven la miró de forma suplicante. –Esta bien...- Ninguno se movió al oir esa afirmación. Star se levanto, aun dándoles la espalda, dejando que el agua diera por su cintura, mientras su cabello rojo caía de forma seductora sobre su espalda. Luego se volteó. Todo pasó rápido, ya que la chica al darse cuenta de la presencia de tres hombres en la puerta (dos de los cuales no tenía ningún parentesco) se sumergió en las aguas hasta la nariz, muy sonrojada.

- Star? Estás bien?.- Ambas chicas se voltearon y miraron a su amiga, para ver que sus ojos no dejaban de ver la puerta con recelo y bochorno. Estas, por curiosidad, se voltearon y no pudieron evitar sumergirse hasta el cuello (ya que al caminar les daba un poco más arriba del pecho, por donde cuelgan los collares).

Rya sabía que su hermana había sido vista como sólo él podía verla pero... es que Kaoru estaba allí también! La chica tenía sus ojos clavados en los verdes de él, mientras sus mejillas estaban cubiertas de un suave rubor, seguramente por el calor de las aguas.

Esta, por su parte, no podía evitar notar que el tamaraniano tenía un muy buen pecho. "Nota Mental: Los Tamaranianos son mi raza preferida"

BeastBoy no dejaba de ver a la chica gótica, quien tenía sus cortos cabellos flotando mientras sus negros (Tiene negros? Pues...) ojos lo miraban fijamente, mientras por debajo de las aguas se veía un brillo negro, seguramente el anillo.

Raven, mientras tanto, observaba desde el agua al chico verde, quien había crecido (físicamente) bastante. Aun recordaba a ese chiquillo escurridizo que lo único que hacía era contar chistes malos, y aunque ahora siguiera con sus malos chistes por lo menos ahora tenía buen cuerpo.

Ok... esto no debía haber pasado... PERO A QUIEN LE IMPORTABA! Acababa de ver a la chica de sus sueños desnuda. Sólo por un segundo, pero lo había hecho... El chico maravilla no podía apartar sus ojos enmascarados de los verdes de Star, quien lo miraba con vergüenza. Sus mejillas estaban suavemente ruborizadas, por el calor o por el bochorno, pero esto la hacia, según Robin, la octava Maravilla del Mundo. Sus fogosos cabellos flotaban, mientras el agua se movía suavemente por el respirar de las tres chicas que no se atrevían a mover un solo pelo.

Mientras, Star, no podía evitar sentirse abochornada, vergonzosa... es decir... por qué ella! Rya no le importaba, su hermano la había visto en peores situaciones. Bb era como su hermano... pero no lo era! Que rayos! BeastBoy era como Cyborg o... Robin. ROBIN! Ahora si que estaba muerta! Se sumergió un poco más en el agua, mientras veía como el chico no sacaba sus ojos de ella, lo cual hizo que se sonrojara. Miró el cuerpo del chico y no se arrepintió: Robin usaba, al igual que sus amigos, una toalla a la cintura. Las peleas con Slade y el resto de los villanos habían ayudado a la formación de sus pectorales, los cuales estaban muy marcados.

Rya fue el primero en reaccionar. Sacudiendo la cabeza y haciendo un gran esfuerzo para separar sus ojos de Kaoru, tomo a BeastBoy y a Robin. Y se alejó, cerrando la puerta y no olvidándose de decir.

- Perdón, nos equivocamos...-

---- Con los chicos.-------

SPLASH! (Sonido de algo grande cayendo al agua)

- Muy bien, muchachos, despierten.- Dijo el pelirrojo, luego de tirar a los dos Titans en el caliente agua.

- Hombre podrías ser más suave ¬¬- Dijo molesto el chico verde. Silencio. Nadie se atrevía a decir nada de lo recién sucedido. – Díganme que no fue un sueño...- Fue lo único que atinó a decir el menor.

- Espero que no... ¬¬ Más te vale que no estés así por mi hermana, petirrojo.- Dijo el pelirrojo, recordando lo que había visto, he intentando enmendar lo primero.

- Oye, tu hermana es lo bastante grande para cuidarse sola...- Dijo con furia el azabachado, pero al instante sus mejillas adquirieron un tono carmesí.- Además, yo no estoy de ninguna forma.-

- Mentiroso! Estas colorado y como ido!- Dijo Bb ya que él no sabía lo que el tamaraniano le había dicho a su líder.

- BeastBoy quieres callarte? Te has mirado en un espejo?.- Dijo Robin, intentando alejar la atención del pelirrojo.

- Lo admito... Estoy maldiciendo el ag... ¬¬ OYE! Mira lo que me haces decir!.- Dijo mientras veía la sonrisa maliciosa de su líder.

- Basta! No es hora de eso, mejor relajémonos...- Dijo Rya, sumergiéndose en el agua en silencio.

Luego de esto siguió un silencio. Los chicos se metieron en sus pensamientos y, sin saberlo, pensaban lo mismo:

" Relajarme? Con la vista que tengo atravesando un pasillo?"

--- Con las Chicas.------

Silencio. Eso fue lo que le siguió a la presencia de los chicos en su salón. Star aun hacía contraste con su cabello, mientras el anillo de Raven brillaba a más no poder, señal de que se le estaba haciendo muy difícil controlar los poderes de la Azhariana.

- Bien... eso fue raro.- Dijo Kaoru, sacando su cabeza hasta el cuello ya que el calor la estaba matando.

- Alguien me puede decir que hacían ellos aquí?.- Preguntó Raven molesta, imitando a su amiga.

- Ya oíste a mi hermano... se equivocaron.- La Tamaraniana imitó a su amiga preocupada por el estado físico de sus amigos, al recordar lo celoso que llegaba a ser su hermanito.

A estas palabras le siguió un silencio largo y pesado...

--- Luego de un rato...----

-Muy bien... Muchachas, deben ir saliendo, las Aguas Termales Arami-Tama están por cerrar sus puertas a los turistas para dar paso a los clientes.- Dijo la voz de Kitsuki del otro lado de la puerta.

Las chicas no pudieron menos que mirarse. Que harían? Actuarían como si nada hubiera sucedido? La mirada de las tres decía lo mismo: "Es imposible."

--- Media hora más tarde.---

- Hola chicos!.- dijo un muy feliz Cyborg, al ver a sus amigos asomando las cabezas. –Cómo les fue?.- Nadie respondió, aunque los ojos de los chicos decían todo... Solo que Cyborg no lo notó.

- Muchachas! Cómo están? Les sirvió el baño?.- Las chicas se quedaron calladas y Star no pudo menos que bajar la cabeza sonrojada. Cyborg los miró extrañado.

- Luego hablamos, viejo.- Dijo el menor, comenzando a caminar con la mirada perdida en el horizonte. Fue seguido por Rya y por Robin, quienes parecían no saber que hacer. Por un lado saltaban de alegría, vamos, eran adolescentes y tenían hormonas, pero por el otro sabían que no podían demostrarlo ya que también tenían sentimientos y sabían lo mal que debían sentirse sus amigas, y principalmente Star.

Cyborg levantó una ceja y miró a Kaoru.

- Sabes que les pasa?.- La reacción de Kaoru bajo tanta presión por sus pensamientos y no saber que hacer desembocó en...

- QUE NO OISTE PEDAZO DE HOJALATA! LO SABRAS CUANDO ESOS SINVERGÜENZAS TE HABLEN DE ESO!- Se detuvo al sentir la mano de Raven en su hombro.- Yo... Cyborg, lo siento es que... Aish! Rayos!.- Dijo la chica al darse cuenta de su actuación, comenzando a apurar el paso y dejando al chico robot pasmado.

Este, buscando explicaciones miró a Raven, la chica le hizo la típica mirada de "No preguntes" y siguió caminando, siendo seguida por StarFire.

Cyborg se encogió de hombros y decidió seguir a sus amigos, sumidos en un profundo e incomodo silencio.

--- Fin del Sexto Chap.---

Este Chappie va dedicado a: Pucky-Black (Que honor que a una escritora como tu le guste mi fic n.n), 'Katherine-Potter-Lupin', ligthfire, -stellatedmichelle-, conchito, Nellinda y romantic-star-alex.

Lo se! Es K+ pero no creo que este tan hentai es que... No me pude contener! ;; Prometo no volver a poner nada así (en este fic)...

Mi chapie preferido hasta el momento ˆoˆ es que por primera vez se puede ver que son adolescente y no sólo superhéroes sin sentimientos.

Bueno, vamos por buen camino... Falta Chaps, aun quedan muchos, pero disfrútenlos porque la escuela me esta complicando todo... nn Y lo bueno es que ya vi "Go!" ˆoˆ Aun salto en un pie de felicidad... Aunque pueden creer que no hayan pasado el último capítulo? "Things Change" ¬¬U No lo pasaron...

Bueno, ahora espero un Review diciéndome que les pareció (Muy hentai, muy tierno, muy... adolescente) DIGANME!

Atte;

Sango-Lily


	7. Repercuciones Un viernes frío

**Disclaimer:** Los Teen Titans no son míos, pero Kaoru si! Además de la Trama! No se como tomen a Rya, pero el chico es hermano de Star en la realidad Titan por lo que tampoco lo considero mío, aunque su personalidad esta hecha por mi nn

**Sakura Rain: Repercusiones... Un frío Viernes y el misterio del osito.**

El día no acabó como todos esperaban. Cyborg había oído la historia de boca de Rya, y sólo había atinado a decir...

- Oigan todo estará bien...- Pero todos sabían que sólo lo decía para calmarlos.

Cuando fueron a cenar, la comida fue callada. El ambiente tedioso y silencioso solo se cortaba cuando venía la mesera para traer sus alimentos, pero luego los Titans seguían silenciosamente su alimentación, a veces intercambiando miradas furtivas.

Mientras Bb tragaba un pedazo de Sushi, Cyborg se cansó de esto.

- Muy bien... esto no puede seguir así! Somos un equipo, por amor a Dios... Vamos, gente... somos amigos, si seguimos así por una estupidez, que haremos cuando algo salga realmente mal?.- Dijo el chico Robot. Raven lo miró con furia.

- Tu también estarías así por una estupidez si tres adolescentes te hubieran visto desnuda...-

- Si mal no me informaron, Raven, tu no fuiste la protagonista de ese hecho.- Dijo Cyborg. Al instante StarFire se sonrojó y con un débil "No tengo hambre" se levantó de la mesa y salió corriendo.

- Bien hecho, Cyborg.- Dijo molesta la chica gótica, antes de seguir a su amiga.

---En la habitación de las chicas...---

- Star? Ya, Star... todo estará bien.- Dijo Raven, posando su mano en el hombro de su amiga, la cual estaba tirada contra su almohada.

- Pero Raven... estoy tan abochornada...-

- De qué? Tienes un cuerpo de diez, vamos Star estoy segura de que ninguno se arrepiente de lo que vio.- Star se sonrojó ante lo dicho por su amiga. –En cambio yo...- Star cambió su mirada por una molesta.

- A no... no permitiré que mi amiga diga mentiras, Raven tienes el mejor cuerpo de he visto, BeastBoy quedo embobado al verte...- La chica gótica se sonrojó y el anillo brillo levemente. Esta al instante se volteó y maldijo el día que se había quitado la capa.

- Bueno, lo mejor será dormir, fue un día largo y mañana lo será más...- Dijo antes de comenzar a cambiarse.

- Si, tienes razón.- La pelirroja buscó su pijama y se acostó entre las cálidas cobijas.-Buenas noches, Raven.-

- Buenas noches, Star...- Las luces se apagaron y aunque ambas lo intentaran la luna en cuarto menguante mostraba el firmamento de dos jóvenes a quienes se les hacía imposible dormir.

--- Con los Chicos...---

- Bien hecho, Cyborg! ¬¬.- dijo el chico verde con furia contenida.

- Si, hermano, ahora que haremos? No vinimos de viaje para pelearnos con ellas...- Dijo Robin, intentando opacar el color carmesí que cubría sus mejillas al recordar la escena.

- Yo no fui quien entró en la habitación equivocada...Además, ya se que no vinimos para pelear, es por eso que intenté arreglar este ambiente...- Dijo Cyborg molesto con ambos. Se levantó con la frente alta y se retiró hacia su cuarto.

- Ho... viejo... Esto es malo! Los Teen Titans están decayendo...- Dijo Bb.

- No te preocupes, debemos superar esto como el equipo que somos...- Dijo Robin antes de levantarse y con un movimiento de la cabeza invitó a su compañero menor a seguirlo.

En el pasillo, Robin vio como BeastBoy miraba el picaporte de su puerta como ido.

- Todo estará bien, es Cyborg, mañana amanecerá y se dará cuenta que es el único que puede arreglar esto y lo hará... ya lo veras.- Dijo intentando de subir el animo del menor.

- Pero... es que por eso, es Cyborg... Es mi mejor amigo, Robin, necesito de él para hablar... nunca lo hice con nadie más...- dijo el chico verde, bajando sus puntiagudas orejas al igual que su cabeza.

- Vamos, BeastBoy, ambos pasamos por esto... se que no soy como Cyborg, pero quieres hablar?.- Dijo el líder, invitándolo a pasar a su cuarto.

- No viejo, no es porque no seas Cyborg, es que ahora tengo sueño pero mañana lo haremos.- Dijo el menor sonriendo a su amigo, al darse cuenta del hermano mayor que tenía a su lado.

- No te preocupes, Que descanses BeastBoy...- Dijo el chico maravilla abriendo la puerta.

- Tu igual, Robin.- Dijo el menor antes de entrar en su cuarto.

--- Al otro día...---

Star se removió molesto en su cama. Estaba cubierta de sudor frío y apretaba los ojos, mientras las sabanas resbalaban por un costado de la cama. Se levantó, respirando entrecortadamente y con lagrimas mezcladas con el sudor.

Sus ojos inspeccionaron la habitación, buscando indicios de lo que había sucedido no era real: Y no lo era. Su pesadilla, la misma pesadilla que había tenido en el avión, la misma que la atormentaba desde hacia ya dos meses... sólo era eso: una pesadilla...

Miró el osito que se hallaba a su lado. No podía evitar sonreír al ver el estomago del peluche, aunque no supiera que decía... aunque deseaba saberlo. Recordó a Robin y sus ojos se apagaron. El brillo que había aparecido al ver al pequeño animal se esfumó con suma rapidez. El bochorno aun duraba, y, como si el osito fuera el chico maravilla y con eso evitara que la viera, lo escondió debajo de la cama.

Se encontró con la cama de su compañera desocupada. Seguramente Raven ya había bajado a desayunar. Decidió ducharse y luego imitarla.

Al salir de la ducha y ponerse su ropa (Una remera negra que tenía una estrella en blanco en el centro y una pollera de jean), bajó ensimismada en sus pensamientos. Tan concentrada iba, que no notó a un pelinegro que se movía con rapidez en dirección opuesta a ella. Hasta que chocaron. La chica cayó, y miró a quien en esos momentos, sin mirarla, le decía un débil:

- Lo siento, no vi por donde iba.- Mientras le extendía la mano. Esta no la tomo para levantarse.

- Esta bien Robin, ibas muy apurado.- Dijo la pelirroja sin siquiera sonreír. Robin notó a quien había tirado y por primera vez en 15 horas se miraron a los ojos.

- Star... yo...- Titubeó el líder. La chica rumbeó su mirada hacia el otro lado, cortando el lazo que se había formado entre sus esmeraldas y los ojos enmascarados de él.

- Robin, será mejor que baje, debo ir a meditar con Raven y también debo desayunar algo...- Dijo antes de comenzar a caminar. Robin la miró una rato, antes de comenzar a caminar pesadamente en la misma dirección.

--- Cuatro horas más tarde...---

Robin y BeastBoy tenían la mirada perdida en una de las paredes del hotel. Ambos estaban sentado en uno de los sillones más grandes, mientras eran observados por Cyborg, quien parecía muy molesto con ellos.

"Amigos..." Pensaba el mitad robot con amargura "Sólo fue un accidente, sin embargo se están descargando conmigo cuando yo sólo quiero ayudarlos... NO TENGO LA CULPA!"

De pronto la puerta del hotel se abrió. Tres mujeres y un hombre ingresaron al hotel, y, mientras las chicas seguían de largo, el hombre se sentó al lado Cyborg. Luego suspiró.

- Hombre, esto es difícil...- Dijo. Robin y BeastBoy suspiraron. Cyborg los miró exasperado.

- No se que le ves de difícil... Fue un accidente! Todos lo sabemos...-

- Cyborg, no lo entiendes? Ellas están molestas!- Comentó Robin por fin.

- Vamos... sólo están... avergonzadas...-

- Vamos Cy! Kori no me habló en todo el camino!.- Dijo Rya hundiéndose en el sillón.-Y la vergüenza no es razón para no hablar a su sangre.- Dijo entre dientes.

--- En la habitación de las chicas...---

La puerta se abrió dando paso a tres chicas con caras cansadas. La pelirroja se acostó en la cama que estaba situada al lado de la ventana, mientras la de pelo corto se tiraba en la de al lado sin siquiera sacarse los zapatos. La pelinegra las miró parada y sonriendo vio como su nueva amiga la invitaba a sentarse en su cama.

- Y bien?.- Dijo la chica, luego de acostarse al lado de su amiga pelirroja.

- Es difícil creer que nos puedan ver a la cara...- Dijo con molestia Raven, mirando a las dos chicas.

- Tal vez... tal vez no es lo que pensamos...- Dijo StarFire dándole el son de la duda a sus amigos y hermano, mientras con sus piernas se sacaba los zapatos.

- Por favor Star! Son adolescentes! Ahora sólo nos podrán imaginar desnudas...- Dijo Kaoru, dando vuelta la cabeza para ver a su amiga pelirroja.

- Pero son nuestros amigos...-

- Star, tú siempre quieres encontrar excusas para sus comportamientos infantiles...- Dijo son ternura la gótica.- Pero son sólo eso: Comportamientos infantiles e inmaduros.- Acabó con decisión.

- Pero Raven... tú amas a BeastBoy...- Dijo la pelirroja mirándola.

- Escucha Star, él nunca me demostró que me amará, si me comienza a amar ahora es sólo por mi cuerpo... – Dijo, para luego mirar a un punto en el infinito intentando opacar las lágrimas que querían salir de sus ojos. El anillo brilló pero ninguna le prestó atención.

StarFire se acercó y posó su mano en la de la chica gótica. Esta volteó a mirarla y ella, sonriéndole con ternura, demostró que no creía eso. Una conexión se creó entre ambas amigas que nadie podría cortar jamás.

Kaoru miró todo eso en silencio, sonriendo y recordando a una de sus amigas que se había ido a su planeta natal para arruinar su vida y casarse con alguien a quien no amaba. De pronto sintió una mano que la sacó de sus pensamientos. Star tenía su mano entre las suyas, y preocupada le preguntó:

- Amiga Kaoru, te sucede algo?.- Kaoru la miró extrañada.

- No, Star, por que debería pasarme algo?.-

- Estas llorando.- La pelinegra pasó su mano por su mejilla y efectivamente, encontró rastros que las lágrimas habían dejado atrás.

- No es nada, Star, es sólo que recordé a una amiga mía que se arruinó la vida.- Dijo sonriendo con amargura.

- Oh Kaoru...- Dijo la tamaraniana antes de abrazarla. Kaoru quedo un poco shockeada al principio: hacia mucho tiempo que alguien no la abrazaba de esa forma, pero al la salir de su estado correspondió el abrazo.

Una vez separadas, ambas se tiraron en la cama de Star. Hubo unos minutos de silencio en el que la mente de Star comenzó a formular las mismas conjeturas que la de Raven: Robin nunca le había demostrado amor (N/A: CIEGA! ¬¬), sólo una gran amistad, pero nada más. Si comenzaba a amarla ahora era sólo porque la había visto. Raven rompió el silencio y saco a Star de sus pensamientos.

- Qué haremos?.-

- Bueno, no se ustedes pero yo tengo hambre.- Dijo Kaoru, sonriendo y sentándose en el borde de la cama.

- Yo también... qué tal si bajamos a comer algo?.- Dijo Star, sonriendo y miró a Kaoru. –Amiga me buscas los zapatos?.- Kaoru inspeccionó el piso y...

- Y donde están?.-

- No están allí? pues entonces debajo de la cama.- Kaoru la fulminó con la mirada.

- Sólo estuvimos media hora aquí Star, por qué te sacaste los zapatos?.- Dijo antes de agacharse a buscarlos.

Debajo de la cama estaba oscuro, metió su cabeza y parte del dorso para buscar los zapatos de su amiga. En un rincón halló uno.

- Porque me siento más cómoda sin ellos.- Escuchó la respuesta de la pelirroja. Tomó el objeto y dio la vuelta para ver la otra esquina. No sólo encontró el zapato sino que también...

- Oye Star... quéesesto?.- Dijo la pelinegra, sacando el objeto hallado, además de los dos zapatos.

- Eso es... un osito.- Dijo nerviosa la pelirroja.

- Si ya sé que es un osito, pero quién te lo dio?.-

- Robin.- Respondió la gótica al ver como Star no hablaba.- Oye, tu sabes Japonés, verdad?.-

- Por supuesto, he vivido aquí tres años...- Dijo Kaoru, sabiendo para donde rumbeaba la conversación.

- Nos podrías decir que dice allí?.- Dijo señalando el estomago del osito.

- "Ai shiteru".- Dijo la pelinegra sonriendo.

----Fin del séptimo Chap.----

Este chap va dedicado a: **ligthfire** (Gracias por tu Review en mi otro fic nn) **'Katherine-Potter-Lupin', raven-vidaurreta, Nelly-Ice-Crystal, romantic-star-alex, fabysfafa, conchito, princess-dreamer, Kyo Hannakasi**... Sus reviews me hacen sonrojar! GRACIAS!

A todos los invito a leer mi otro fic: "El canto de los Angeles" nn y dejenme un Review ahi o aquí, donde quieran...

Muy bien... Fin del séptimo chap, espero que los que sepan japonés (o algo, como yo) sepan que es "Ai shiteru", sino pues quédense con la duda hasta que le expliquen a Star ˆ.ˆU Creo que estoy sintiendo los abucheos de muchas personas...

Bueno, espero que esto les haya dado un panorama de cómo quedaron las cosas: Star, Raven y Kaoru piensan que los chicos sólo las amaran por su cuerpo, lo que hará que duden si en algún momento estos toman el valor suficiente y les dicen algo. Mientras, estos últimos, no saben como reaccionar y creen que ellas están enojadas nn

Más peleas! Más indiferencias! Más R/S! Más R/Bb! Más R/K! Todo en el siguiente capítulo de...

SAKURA RAIN!

(No acepte imitaciones... aunque quién se gastaría en imitar esto? ..U)

((Déjenme un Review nn)

Atte;

Sango-Lily


	8. Se arruinan las vacaciones Titans Go!

**Disclaimer:** Muy bien, Muy bien, los Teen Titans no me pertenecen pero Kaoru es MIA! Y Rya, bueno el existe pero la actitud "hermano celoso" Es invento mío, así que lo considero mío también... -.. uuU Sueño con pajaritos de colores, lo sé.

**Sakura Rain: Se arruinan las vacaciones... Titans Go!**

El Sábado amaneció nublado, y no sólo literalmente. Ninguno hablo de camino al templo. Raven caminaba en silencio, al lado de la pelirroja y de Kaoru, quien ya formaba parte del grupo. Robin, Bb y Rya caminaba a unos ochos metros de ellas, idos y mirando el horizonte, pensando cómo rayos sus vacaciones perfectas habían acabado así. Cyborg iba en medio de ambos grupos, de brazos cruzados, refunfuñando y enviando miradas furtivas a ambos grupos, los cuales también se enviaban miradas furtivas entre ellos.

Al salir del templo, todos sin excepción, se quedaron mirando las flores de Sakura, mientras personas felices corrían entre ellas. Los ojos de la pelirroja se posaron en una pequeña pero perfecta flor. Lo tomo entre sus delicadas manos y a sostuvo entre ambas. No parecía querer soltarla y la miraba como buscando las similitudes de esa pequeña flor con la grande que había estado entre sus cabellos una semana antes, o por lo menos, alguna similitud en las circunstancias.

Raven negó con la cabeza, mientras una triste sonrisa se formaba en su rostro. Kaoru la miro y también sonrió tristemente. Ambas se acercaron a Star y con delicadeza y en silencio se comenzaron a alejar con la pelirroja.

Robin, mientras tanto, había quedado embobado mirando a esa pequeña flor, que había caído de las manos de la mujer que amaba. La tomo. Saco de uno de los bolsillos de su campera azul una cajita. La abrió. Adentro había una piedra azul que brilló al recibir apenas un poco de luz. Al lado de las lagrimas de Star, coloco con cuidado la pequeña planta..

BeastBoy vio este acto y sonrió. Posó una mano en el hombro de su amigo y susurro:

- Vamos...- El chico maravilla asintió, mientras guardaba de nuevo la caja en su lugar.

Rya se adelantó y tomo del hombro a su hermana.

- Podemos hablar?.- Pregunto un poco intimidado. Star no pudo evitar reír al percibir el miedo de su hermanito.

- Pues claro...- Miro a sus amigas.- Continúen, debo tener una charla con mi hermano.- Ambas asintieron, mientras Kaoru se sonrojaba tenuemente.

Robin escuchó eso y miró a Star. Esta sintió una mirada sobre su nuca y volteó para encontrar sus esmeraldas con los ojos enmascarados de Robin. No pudo evitar sonreír, mientras se sonrojaba tenuemente. Robin no fue menos, e hizo lo mismo.

La tierna escena fue cortada por la voz de Rya y una de sus manos sobre el hombro de su hermana.

- Vamos?.-

- Claro.- Volteó y comenzó a caminar al lado de el pelirrojo hacia el parque.

--- En el parque...---

Dos pelirrojos estaban sentados en un banco del parque, mirando a la gente que pasaba y los miraba de reojo. Sus esmeraldas viajaban a través de las personas, para luego enviar miradas al cielo, donde nubes grises oscuras se arremolinaban.

- Bueno... creo que te debo una disculpa.- Dijo el menor, luego de diez minutos de paz.

- Por qué?.- Dijo ella haciéndose la despistada, pero esperaba cualquier cosa menos la respuesta que el menor le daría.

- Por.. bueno, haber entrado a las aguas termales...-

- Perdona? Tú me debes otra disculpa, hermanito...- Su voz no subió de tono, pero ahora parecía los siseos de una serpiente.

- Otra? Disculpa, hermana, pero no he hecho nada más... malo.- Aclaro, mientras sus esmeraldas se clavaban en las de su hermana.

- Ah... y qué me dices de lo que le has dicho a Robin para que no me hablara en todo este tiempo? No soy una _Sturnon_, hermanito, y sé muy bien que Robin no es de alejarse de las personas de un día para el otro sin una buena razón...- Dijo de corrido, siseando con frialdad. Ninguno de los Titans la hubiera reconocido, esa no era la dulce y tierna chica que vivía con ellos.

Mientras en el cielo, los refucilos comenzaron a iluminar lo que en aquellos momentos parecía la noche.

- Eso ya lo sé, hermana, pero pareces... Es decir, si ese humano se cansó de ti, no es mi culpa. Él no vale la pena.- Dijo indiferentemente Rya. Star no le dio tiempo a reaccionar: lo tomó de las ropas con firmeza y lo levanto diez centímetros del piso.

- Nunca... Nunca vuelvas a decir eso de Robin... Nunca...- Dijo con furia contenida, mientras sus ojos se volvían de un verde lima brillante.

De pronto, resonó un trueno. Ya no había nadie en la calle, excepto los dos Tamaranianos quienes parecían indiferentes al diluvio que comenzó a desatarse. Los Truenos retumbaban en los oídos de los pequeños, que corrían asustados con sus madres, y los relámpagos iluminaban el día que se había transformado en noche.

Star parpadeó y sus ojos volvieron a ser de su verde normal. Pareció despertar, porque bajo a su hermano y lo miró por un segundo. Luego, inesperadamente, comenzó a llorar. Las lagrimas bajaban por sus mejillas mientras ella miraba a su hermano a los ojos. Este estaba sorprendido. Koriand'r estaba llorando por su culpa.

- No, no Kori... no llores, por favor...- El joven se acercó y con delicadeza la abrazó. Ella poso su cabeza en el pecho de este y entre lagrimas logró articular.

- Por qué? Por qué Ryand'r? Por qué quieres destruir mi vida?.- Esas palabras shockearon al pelirrojo, mientras la presión que ejercía alrededor de la cintura de su hermana se aflojaba.

- Destruirla? Kori, yo lo hago por tu bien...- Dijo, separándola suavemente de su cuerpo para poder mirarla.

- Mi bien? Si realmente quieres mi bien, comienza por aceptar a Robin tal como es, comienza a aceptar que yo quiero a mis amigos y entre ellos esta Robin.- Dijo con firmeza StarFire, a pesar de que las lagrimas no paraban de fluir.

- Kori, yo aceptaré a ese tipo cuando tú aceptes que lo amas.- Dijo el joven. La pelirrojo sonrió irónicamente, dando una clara señal de que eso nunca sucedería.

- Pues comienza a aceptar...- Dijo volteando y comenzando a caminar hacia el hotel, bajo las gotas de lluvia que no habían cedido de intensidad.

---Dos horas después...---

Todos los Titans estaban sentados en el living del hotel. Parecía que mientras Rya y Star hablaban, Cyborg, Bb y Robin habían arreglado sus diferencias, porque ahora hablaban y se reían abiertamente. Sobre el suceso que había hecho que Robin y Bb estuvieran tan distantes, parecía no haber rastros. A Robin le había calmado bastante la mirada y sonrisa de Star, y a Bb... Bueno, Robin y Cyborg tenían razón al decir que nunca obtendría una sonrisa de Raven y era obvio que ya se pasaría.

Star y Raven estaban felices de ver que sus compañeros de equipo, sus amigos, sus hermanos, estaban de nuevo felices. Más sin embargo, los pensamientos de que sólo las amarían por su cuerpo seguían latentes en sus mentes, como flamas inapagables.

Rya se mantenía al margen de cualquier felicidad. Este aun pensaba en la respuesta de su hermana. "Pues comienza a aceptar Pues comienza a aceptar..." Las palabras retumbaban en su cabeza, incesantemente. Kori amaba a Robin... Kori amaba al petirrojo... Kori amaba a ese tipo... Kori amaba a ese roba hermanas... MALDITO! LO MATARÍA!

La furia traspasó sus pensamientos y pasó a su piel, la cual se volvió de un tono rojo peligroso. Sus ojos se volvieron verde lima brillante y unos rayos salieron de estos sin que pudiera detenerlos. Pasaron cerca del cuello del Líder Titán, para luego incrustarse y romper un jarrón del salón.

Todos lo miraron sorprendidos, principalmente Robin y Star. Star sabía que la furia tamaraniana podía acabar en aquello (una liberación de energía), pero nunca pensó que su hermano podía tener tanta rabia dentro.

Robin, mientras tanto, repasaba sus pasos para ver si había hecho algo indebido. Tal vez acercarse a Star? No, ella salía corriendo. Entonces?

- Rya!.- Dijo la pelirroja. Este la miró. – Discúlpate, ahora.- Dijo en un tono que no daba lugar a replica. El muchacho gruño y miro a Robin, quien estaba con la mirada aun fija en el cuerpo del pelirrojo.

- Lo... lo... aish... lo siento.- Dijo a regañadientes, antes de levantarse y salir de allí.

- Muy bien, eso fue raro.- Dijo Raven, mirando la puerta que se balanceaba por la fuerza del muchacho.

- No tanto...- Dijo su amiga.

----- A las 8.00 p.m.----

- Bueno, que haremos?.- Dijo el mitad robot, mirando por la ventana la furia de la madre naturaleza desatada.

- Yo creo que lo más razonable es que nos quedemos aquí.- Dijo Raven, con su ya conocida indiferencia.

- Pero...- Dijeron Bb y Star a la vez.

- No quiero quedarme aquí... para eso nos hubiéramos quedado en la Torre T.- Dijo Star, mirando a su amiga y usando la misma técnica que con Robin.

- Eso puede funcionar con Robin, pero no conmigo Star.- La pelirroja bajó la cabeza, triste y resignada.

- Oh Viejo! Me hubieran dejado traer mis videojuegos!- Dijo molesto el menor, hundiéndose en el sillón.

Cuando Cyborg levantó un dedo y abrió la boca para hablar, un grito desgarrador lo interrumpió.

Todos se miraron entre si y salieron de la comodidad del hotel. Fuera se encontraron con una chica rubia de ojos azules, que miraba hacia todos lados, asustada.

- Disculpa, te sucede algo?.- Preguntó amablemente el mitad robot. La chica grito nuevamente, obviamente asustada por la vista de un hombre-robot hablándole, y se abrazó de lo primero normal que encontró: Robin.

Bueno, de más esta decir que Robin no tenía más remedio que sonreír, mientras la extraña se tranquilizaba y Star intentaba recordar como no matar a una humana que abrazaba a SU Robin.

- Qué sucedió?- Preguntó el líder, una vez la chica se separó de él.

- No sé quien es, que quiere... pero lo que sé es que quiere matar...- Otro grito. BeastBoy se transformó en un lobo verde. La chica se desmayó pero nadie la atrapó. El lobo olfateó el aire y luego bajo la cabeza y olfateó el piso. Luego volvió a su estado normal.

- Ese olor es inconfundible: Es sangre.- Dijo con una seriedad que nadie nunca había visto en él.

- Entonces vamos...- Robin comenzó a correr, seguido de Cyborg. Bb se transformó en un halcón, mientras Star y Raven comenzaban a volar.

Al llegar al lugar, todos contuvieron un grito. La feria estaba destrozada. Los juegos, el palco donde se cantaba... todo. Star se tomó instintivamente de la mano de Robin al ver la escena y este sólo pudo apretársela para infundirle ánimos. No había fuego, ya que la lluvia se había encargado de ello, pero la madera estaba hecha astillas y las columnas habían sido cortado por algo filoso...

- Una espada.- Dijo Cyborg, observando una columna hecha astillas.

Una grito hizo que todos se pusieran en guardia.

- Proviene de allí.- Dijo Raven, apuntando un puesto que, sorpresivamente no había sido destruido... aun.

Todos caminaron silenciosamente, entre las sombras. Al llegar a la puerta, pudieron ver al que había ocasionado todo eso.

Un joven de cabellos plateados y mirada roja sonreía. Sus vestimentas constaban en un kimono samurai y en su mano derecha portaba una espada que tenía poderes malignos, como Raven notó enseguida. En su mano izquierda sostenía de los cabellos a una joven pelinegra.

- Kaoru...- Dijo sin aire la pelirroja. No lo pensó dos veces. Salto de su escondite sin avisarle a nadie.

Sus manos relucientes en un tono verde lima, al igual que sus ojos, resaltaron en el oscuro lugar. El extraño miro a los ojos de la chica y volvió a la sonrisa que poseía anteriormente, la cual se había esfumado por la sorpresa.

- Suelta a mi amiga, ahora...- Dijo la chica, amenazadoramente.

- Quien me va a obligar? Tú?- Dijo el extraño.

La chica saltó sobre él, mientras oía el ya conocido grito de "Titans Go!" de su líder. El extraño la esquivó rápidamente, mientras movía su espada que rozó su cara. La chica pasó su lengua por su labio y descubrió un sabor muy conocido: sangre.

Luego de que Star fuera herida, Cyborg preparó su cañón. El extraño se paró al frente de este y al darse cuenta que no era un juego de niños, tiró a Kaoru, la cual no golpeó el piso gracias a los poderes de Raven. Cyborg disparó, pero cuando el humo que se había levantado se esfumó, el hombre robot no lo volvió a ver.

Volteó y vio que peleaba con Raven, quien intentaba atraparlo en su aura. El hombre era rápido y esquivaba fácilmente a la hechicera. En un momento el hombre se poso detrás de ella y saltó sobre ella con su espada, la cual estaba preparada para golpearla. Pero de pronto, un poderoso caballo verde lo aventó lejos de la chica pálida.

El hombre quedó parado frente al caballo, quien relinchó molesto y envistió. El hombre saltó sobre, ayudándose con sus poderosas piernas e intentó clavar la espada en la espalda del animal, pero, cuando aun estaba en el aire, Robin salto y lo pateó lejos de su amigo verde, quien volvió a su estado original.

El chico maravilla quedó cara a cara con el hombre desconocido. Sacó dos birdabangs y los juntó para transformarlos en un espada (Eso lo hace en un capítulo de la serie... no recuerdo en cual n.nU) y comenzó a correr. El hombre preparó su espada y cuando Robin intentó atacarlo con su arma, el samurai evitó el ataque con esta. Ambos comenzaron un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, en el cual el ruido de metal chocando era el único sonido, además de las respiraciones entrecortadas de ambos. Un descuido le hubiera valido la vida a Robin, de no ser porque unos rayos verde lima atacaron al hombre y lo alejaron varios metros de él.

Todos miraron a Star, quien parecía furiosa. Sus ojos y manos estaban preparados para el ataque. Y lo hizo. Voló hasta el extraño enviando Starbolts sin detenerse. El hombre sonrió y StarFire pudo leer un "Perfecto" en los labios de este. Luego desapareció. La chica se detuvo en el aire. Apareció detrás de ella, a quien la pateó en el costado izquierdo de su estomago.

- StarFire!.- El grito salió de la garganta de Robin, desesperado. La chica lo miró antes de sonreírle y luego caer desmayada. Antes de caer, el extraño la tomo entre sus manos.

- Quítale tus manos de encima a MI hermana.- Dijo una voz desde las sombras. Todos voltearon y se encontraron con Rya, quien tenía a Kaoru colgada de su hombro, muy mal herida.

El extraño sonrió e hizo un movimiento rápido. Luego salió saltando de aquel lugar con StarFire sobre su hombro.

Todos se miraron y Cyborg sólo alcanzó a decir un "Oh no..."

Luego todo se volvió negro y el lugar explotó.

------Fin del Octavo capítulo.-------

Este Capítulo esta dedicado para: **ligthfire, DreamyIsa, 'Katherine-Potter-Lupin'** (Kat, a Starfire la vieron desnuda hasta la cintura, ella si se puede sentir mal, las otras dos si están exagerando un poquito n-nU) **fabysfafa, pucky-black, johnn23** (Gracias por dejarme un Review en cada Chap, me emociona) **Nade-san** (Rya y Kaoru no se conocían, ellos recién se conocieron cuando Star presenta a Kaoru en el capítulo 4)

Muajajaja díganme mala! Aquí acaba el octavo capítulo y por fin puse la charla de Star con Rya! Pero la verdadera razón de mi felicidad es que por fin pude poner acción! Esto no puede ser un Ff de Teen Titans si no hay malos que molesten a mis héroes preferidos nn

La mala noticia es que sacaron Teen Titans a las 6.00 p.m.! ToT Y lo reemplazaron por Capitan Tsubasa! ¬¬ Mala serie de anime, si lo van a cambiar que lo reemplacen con algo bueno! Ahora sólo esta a las 9.30 p.m y yo a esa hora estoy a) Comiendo o b) Bañándome ósea que el día del caño lo voy a poder ver ToT

Bueno, ahora bien, déjenme Review! Quiero reviews para que suba el próximo chap que ya esta escrito muajaja... Y es de seis hojas en el Word!

Bueno, nn Me despido y no me maten... un poco de suspenso le va bien a cualquier fic!

Atte;

Sango-Lily


	9. Sako, su plan y la oscuridad

**Disclaimer:** Los Teen Titans nunca me pertenecerán... ni me han pertenecido, ni me pertenecen... ToT Ahora quien me robe a Kaoru... Cuidate maldito/a! Muajajaja... xDD

**Sakura Rain: Sako, su plan y la oscuridad**

Dolor. Eso era lo que sentía el chico maravilla. Adolorido como estaba, abrió los ojos, los cuales se encontraron con un panorama muy negro. Estaba sentado en el frío y húmedo piso de alguna lugar muy grande y oscuro: seguramente un lugar abandonado. Intentó mover sus entumecidas manos, pero se encontró con que estaban atadas. Perfecto, pensó con ironía. Los eventos de lo sucedido golpearon su cabeza como un balde de agua fría. Miró para todos los lados y se encontró con que a varios metros de él (tal vez unos veinte) había una persona tirada. Intentó zafarse de las sogas, pero parecían hechas de un material indestructible. Intentó pararse, pero cayó de boca. Miro sus piernas y también las descubrió atadas. Y para sumarle a la situación, estaba amordazado.

Comenzó a arrastrarse en el piso como un gusano, moviendo sus piernas atadas. A medida que se acercaba a la persona que estaba tirada, descubrió que era una chica. La adrenalina comenzó a circular por su cuerpo, al pensar que tal vez era Star. Esto hizo que Robin se moviera más rápido y cuando llegó se llevó una gran desilusión: era nada más ni nada menos que Kaoru, que se encontraba también atada de todos lados. Los cabellos negros de la chica caían sobre su cara, la cual estaba machada con un poco de sangre. Robin se sentó a su lado, recordando la mirada de su pelirroja al ver como ese loco sostenía a su amiga por los cabellos.

Despacio y con cuidado para no lastimarla, comenzó a patearla. La chica se removió un poco molesta para luego levantarse y mirar el lugar e inspeccionar a Robin, a quien parecía no haber visto nunca.

De pronto, la luz atravesó el lugar. Ambos entrecerraron sus ojos mientras veían como la sombra de un muchacho le hablaba.

- Podrían haber despertado antes...- Dijo. Su voz era fría y sádica. Sus ojos rojos se fijaron en Robin. -Vaya, siendo el líder creí que serías más poderoso que tu amiga, pero me equivoqué. Esa tamaraniana despertó mucho antes...- Los ojos de Robin miraron al hombre con furia al mencionar a Star.- Y ya empezó a ocasionar problemas, así que la dejaré un rato aquí y la privaré del banquete que había preparado en nuestro honor...- Luego tomo algo. O mejor dicho a alguien. Tomó a una chica de los pelos y levantándola un metro del piso, la tiró al frío piso. Luego la puerta se cerró chillando.

Robin se arrastró hacia ella, con problemas. Kaoru no se movió, ya que estaba muy mal herida y su amiga estaba a unos diez metros de ellos.

Los ojos de Star brillaron de un verde lima peligroso, pero al distinguir a quien se le acercaba volvió a la normalidad. La chica tenía la cortadura en su mejilla sin cicatrizar y estaba muy mal herida. Sus piernas estaban llenas de barro, el cual cubría magullones y se mezclaba con la sangre de heridas menores. Su cara estaba manchada con barro que se mezclaba con la poca sangre que había perdido por la herida. Sus manos tenían unas muñequeras especiales que les era imposible romper y sus piernas estaban igual. Pero ella no estaba amordazada.

- Robin! Estás bien?.- El chico sólo dijo un "mmh..."- Amigo? Que sucede?.- Ella no podía ver que Robin estaba amordazado ya que el lugar era muy oscuro, pero no era tonta por lo que enseguida notó.- Robin, estás amordazado?.- Otro "mmh..." de asentimiento.

Ambos se quedaron mirando entre la oscuridad. Sabían que era lo que seguía, pero no había forma de evitarlo... o no querían. Star acercó su boca al pedazo de tela que cubría la boca del chico maravilla, cerca de la boca (por la comisura de los labios). Luego la mordió. Comenzó a retirarla suavemente, mientras intercambiaba una mirada con el chico maravilla, el cual la miraba embelesado.

Cuando terminó de bajar la tela, la chica sonrió.

- Ya estás mejor?.- Dijo, aun sonriéndole un poco sonrojada.

- Claro...- Dijo el muchacho, en el mismo estado que la chica. Luego miró a Star y se dio cuenta de algo. –Qué te hizo ese loco!.- Grito sin poder contenerse, mirando las heridas que cubrían el cuerpo de la pelirroja.

- Bueno, digamos que ese tipo conoce a los Tamaranianos y sabe como recibirían a una princesa que ha decidido quedarse en otro planeta en vez de cuidar el propio. Ahora, date vuelta, te sacaré esas ataduras.- Acabó. Robin la miró extrañado.

- Cómo lo harás?.-

- Ya veras...- Robin, no muy seguro, se dio la vuelta y extendió sus manos atadas hacia la chica, la cual con rapidez y puntería quemó las extrañas cuerdas con sus rayos verde lima, provenientes de sus ojos. –Son cuerdas Kordianas... muy poderosas, imposible de romper con fuerza física... parece que Sako nos conoce bastante...-

- Sako?.- Dijo el chico maravilla, mientras se frotaba las muñecas, las cuales tenían un tono carmesí por la presión que habían ofrecido las cuerdas.

- Es el nombre del "loco", como tú lo llamaste. Sako Irausha, según me dijo, es mitad japonés, mitad centuriano. Su madre era japonesa, su padre un policía de las lunas de Centaury. Su plan? Sencillo pero no tanto: Que me case con él para obtener el poder de Tamaran y luego con las flotas bajo su mando gobernar el lugar de donde proviene su padre.- Robin apretó las manos con furia. Cómo se atrevía ese tipo, si quiera a pensar en Star como su esposa? – Siguió a mi hermano desde las Lunas hasta aquí y me encontró enseguida...- Star sonrió, para luego comenzar a arrastrarse y acercarse a las piernas del chico. Este sintió un calor por sus tobillos y luego como la presión de estos se desvanecía. –Bien, ahora llévame con Kaoru, la soltare.- dijo la chica sonriendo, con un poco de pena.

Robin sonrió apenado también. Se había olvidado de Kaoru, quien ahora tenía la cabeza sobre el frío piso, descansando. Se paró y tomo a Star entre sus brazos, sin poder evitar sentir que encajaba perfectamente allí. Estaba predestinada allí. Cuando llegó al lado de la pelinegra, Star quemó las sogas al igual que las de Robin y este sacó el pañuelo que cubría su boca.

- Star, diosa, que te pasó? Cómo vas a caminar así? Y a pelear?.- Dijo la chica preocupada, mientras la sentaba con la ayuda de Robin.

Starfire sonrió feliz de ver a su amiga en tan buen estado. Kaoru continuó.

- Hay que sacarte esto...- Dijo sospesando las gigantes esposas. – Cómo lo hacemos?.- Star siguió sonriendo y volteó para mirar a Robin.

- Robin, espero que las reconozcas... Kaoru, tráeme ese pedazo de tronco que está allí.- Kaoru cumplió, y cuando el pedazo de tronco estuvo frente a los ojos de la pelirroja esta lo transformó en una antorcha con sus rayos.

- Pero... si son las mismas que te saqué cuando nos conocimos.- Dijo el chico, a la luz de la llama. Tomó una fina barra de hierro que había tirada y lo introdujo en la cerradura. Al instante se oyó un ruido sordo en el lugar, producido por la caída de las ataduras.

- Tengo una duda...- Dijo Kaoru, mientras Robin intentaba abrir las esposas que ataban las piernas de la pelirroja.- Por qué no te amordazó?-

- Según él, debía oír mi "melodiosa voz para reconocerte cuando retes a nuestro niños..."- Dijo la tamaraniana, mientras se frotaba las muñecas. Al instante, un ruido sordo se escuchó. Robin había arrojado la barra de hierro con fuerza contra la pared, descargando su furia, mientras intentaba apaciguar su respiración. HIJOS? HIJOS! – Obviamente, no esperaba que este "melodiosa voz" podía decirle con crueldad todo el mal que estaba haciendo... además de que puede llegar a ser una gran molestia si lo deseo.- Dijo con arrogancia, dándole un toque sarcástico a las palabras "melodiosa voz". Robin sonrió, recordando las veces que sus amigos parecían cansados de la voz de su amiga, más sin embargo él se preocuparía sino la oyera hablar así.

- Bueno, hay que salir de aquí y encontrar a los otros... además de atrapar a ese Sako.- Dijo el líder, con su voz firme, como siempre.

Kaoru no pudo editar el toque de rencor que le había puesto Robin a su nuevo enemigo. Sonrió mientras recordaba cómo Star y Raven habían intentado convencerla de que les dijera el significado de la palabra que proclamaba el osito (bueno, Star se había mantenido callada mientras Raven insistía, pero sabía que la extraterrestre quería saberlo también), pero claro ella no diría nada. Le correspondía a Robin decirlo, no a ella. Star sonrió.

- Bueno, ahora que tengo mis poderes de nuevo y puedo moverme, salir de aquí no será difícil.- Se acercó a la puerta y con firmeza la apuntó con una mano, la cual ya estaba preparada con energía verde lima. Luego, la puerta explotó.

- Vámonos de aquí antes de que se le ocurra ver que pasó...- Dijo Kaoru, comenzando a correr.

---- En otro lado.----

- Muy bien, Bb, ahora sácame estas cuerdas!.- Dijo con furia Cyborg, mientras una venita al puro estilo anime asomaba en su sien.

- Oye viejo, esto no es fácil, ok?- Dijo el chico, quien luego de haberse transformado en mosquito para safarse de sus cuerdas y haber ayudado a Raven con las suyas, se acercaba a Cyborg. – Es tecnología avanzada...-dijo al puro estilo Sherlock.

- Vaya, brillante deducción.- Dijo la voz fría de Raven, sin omitir su sarcasmo. – Yo me encargaré, Cyborg... Azhara Mitrion Zinthos..- Las extrañas ataduras cedieron bajo los poderes de la Azhariana, la cual sonrió al ver como Cyborg por fin funcionaba como debía.

- Gracias, Rae.-

- No me llames Rae.- Dijo simplemente ella, volteándose y dándole la espalda a ambos chicos. –Debemos buscar a los demás...- De pronto, se oyó una voz opacada por algo a lo lejos.- Alguien quedo amordazado?.- Preguntó y se volteó para ver a ambos chicos, los cuales estaban igual de extrañados que ella. De nuevo sonó una voz opacada.

- Mmmh...- Se sentía que había reclamo en esa voz.

Del hombro de Cyborg se levantó una luz, con la cual comenzó a iluminar el lugar. Parecía un galpón viejo. A unos metros había un bulto tirado que se movía mientras reclamaba. No se veía si era una persona o un animal. Los tres Titans se pusieron en posición de ataque. De pronto, un mechón rojo salió por un lado.

- Star?- Preguntó Cyborg, intentando acercársele. Fue detenido por Raven.

- Que tal si es una trampa?- Sus ojos se volvieron blancos. Por un instante el silencio incomodo reinó, luego Raven habló de nuevo, con una sonrisa asomando.- No es Star, pero no es peligroso.-

Ambos la miraron extrañados pero confiaron en ella y se acercaron al bulto. Abrieron la bolsa de tamaño familiar que estaba atada con unas cuerdas muy duras (Kordianas, para más información) y sacaron de allí a un pelirrojo que comenzó a toser mientras les reclamaba.

- Cof.. cof... Gracias, rae... cof.. cof... no se dieron cuenta que faltaba alguien? Cof... cof...- Dijo Rya, mientras tosía desde el piso.

- Por si no lo has notado, viejo, Star, Robin y Kaoru también faltan.- Dijo en defensa personal el chico verde.

- Y no me llames Rae..- Dijo la chica molesta.

- STAR NO ESTA!- Miro para todos lados.- DONDE ESTA KAORU!-

- Si lo supiéramos ya estaríamos con ellas.- Dijo en reproche Raven comenzando a levitar y a meditar. –Intentare encontrar a Robin, él seguro que está con ellas.-

- Por lo menos con Star.- Dijo Cyborg, para hacer picar al hermano de la Tamaraniana.

- Viejo, cálmate, Raven tiene una conexión con Robin, lo encontrara enseguida y seguro que Robin está cuidando muy bien de Star y de Kaoru.- Dijo el chico verde, intentando calmar a Rya, quien daba vueltas en círculos mientras Raven intentaba concentrarse.

- Eso es lo que me preocupa.- Dijo suspirando el chico.

--- Con Robin, Star y Kaoru.---

Robin corría al frente de Kaoru, quien era seguida por Star, la cual miraba hacia todos lados y cuidaba las espaldas de todos. Iban por las sombras, cuidándose e intercambiando miradas de preocupación entre ellos.

"Si tan sólo hubiéramos traído nuestros comunicadores." Pensaba molesto Robin, mientras asomaba su cabeza en una habitación, intentando encontrar a sus amigos.

"_Robin? Robin estas bien?"_ Una voz resonó en su cabeza y frenó en seco.

"Raven? Raven! Gracias al cielo! Yo estoy muy bien y tú?" Kaoru no vio que Robin paraba y chocó con su espalda pero antes de que ambos cayeran y que el chico perdiera la concentración, Star los tomo a ambos y lo evitó.

- Robin qué...?- Intentó decir la pelinegra, pero Star la frenó poniendo su dedo en su boca (en la de Kaoru), sonriéndole.

"Muy bien, considerando que estoy con BeastBoy, Cyborg y Rya, que están peleando como niños de tres años y se me esta haciendo muy difícil concentrarme... Antes de que Rya me mate, dime... Estás con Star y con Kaoru?"

"Pues... glup... si, Raven, Estoy con ellas. Ahora debemos encontrarnos. Dónde están?"

"_No te preocupes, déjame ver a través de tus ojos...Luego los iremos a buscar" _Robin sonrió y parpadeó. Sus ojos se volvieron cristalinos y Raven comenzó a mover la cabeza de Robin para ver el lugar, el cual era un laboratorio llenos de botellas, telarañas y polvo, pero carente de personas. Star estaba sentada en una esquina explicándole a Kaoru las técnicas de Raven. De pronto, levantó la cabeza y vio los ojos de Robin abrirse. Le sonrió al ver el brillo de Raven y se le acercó.

- Dile a mi hermano que estoy bien, si?- Raven le sonrió, lo cual para ella o para Robin era muy fácil cuando se trataba de tranquilizar a Star.

Raven parpadeó y los ojos de Robin volvieron a su normalidad. Star estaba muy cerca de él, demasiado. El chico se sonrojó al instante, al igual que ella, la cual se alejó y le dio la espalda para que no viera el tono carmesí de sus mejillas.

Kaoru, quien había visto eso, sonrió y se levantó. Miró como el tono rojizo se iba de las mejillas de Robin y se acercó a él.

- Muy bien, chico maravilla, que hacemos ahora?- Preguntó con burla. Robin la miró y suspiró.

- Esperar...- Star y Kaoru suspiraron y se sentaron una al lado de la otra, al lado del chico maravilla.

La pelirroja estaba preocupada... Cómo se las arreglaría Raven con el humor de su hermano?

--- Con Raven...---

- Muy bien, tenemos que movernos rápido. Star y Kaoru están con él, antes de que preguntes.- Le dijo la gótica, cortando las palabras del pelirrojo.- Debemos encontrarlos rápido y salir de aquí. Están en un laboratorio muy viejo.- Aclaró, mirando a Cyborg. Se movió hacia la puerta, pero no sintió movimiento en su espalda. –Vienen o se quedan?- Dijo sin paciencia, abriendo la puerta con sus poderes.

- Quién te nombró jefa?- Dijo el chico pelirrojo, molesto. La chica bufó molesta.

- Tú viste el lugar? No. Tú hablaste con Robin? No. Tú hablaste con Star y viste su estado? No... asi que creo que lo más normal es que yo lidere. Sólo por esta vez, guárdate tu ego, tus preguntas y cierra el pico.- Dijo comenzando a caminar, mientras era seguida por Cyborg y BeastBoy, los cuales tenían varias gotitas al estilo anime cayendo por su cabeza.

La chica se movía con sigilo, vigilaba cada lugar por el que pasaban, mientras intentaba encontrar el laboratorio y a la vez cuidar las espaldas de sus amigos. Se habría pasado? No, se había descargado por hacerle la vida imposible a su mejor amiga. Sonrió al entender que sentía a Star como su hermana pequeña.

BeastBoy, quien iba detrás de la chica, notó la sonrisa y no comprendió el por qué (Dado que en esos momentos abría una puerta, en la cual había una gran cantidad de ectoplasma (1)). Esta bien que a Raven le gustaran esas cosas, pero no era para sonreír. Algo era seguro: le gustaba verla sonreír, y le hubiera gustado que hubiera sonreído por alguno de sus chistes, como la primera ves que se vieron (N/A: Para todos ustedes, el capítulo "Go!" lo explica mejor nn)

Raven abrió otra puerta. Esta crujió, pero antes de cerrarla de nuevo para que nadie la oyera, reconoció una botella con un liquido azul marino. Paró en seco y volteó hacia BeastBoy.

- Llegamos...- Dijo, antes de pasar.

El crujido no mosqueó a quienes estaban dentro.

Robin estaba sentado contra la pared, mientras Star dormitaba agotada y adolorida sobre el hombro de este. Kaoru, mientras, investigaba tranquilamente los líquidos. Los abría, los olía, hacia una clara mueca de que todos estaban podridos, los cerraba y luego abría otro.

Rya carraspeó. Esto hizo que Robin (quien tenía los ojos cerrados y su cabeza sobre la cabeza de Star) abriera rápidamente sus ojos y mirara hacia la puerta. Star levantó su cabeza pero al instante sintió un agudo mareo que hizo que se tomara la cabeza. Kaoru miró la puerta y dejó caer una liquido verde musgo, el cual, comenzó a liberar un extraño gas que era imposible respirar.

Todos comenzaron a toser. Star respiraba dificultosamente, mientras se tomaba la cabeza. A su lado, Robin tosía mientras decía:

- Debemos... cof... cof... salir de... cof... cof... aquí.- No lo necesitaron oír dos veces.

El líder Titán se levantó con dificultad, ya que el gas era muy denso y no dejaba ver, y tomo a Star en brazos. Rya corrió hacia Kaoru, quien estaba tirada en el piso, tosiendo y manchada del extraño líquido. La tomo entre brazos y salió corriendo. Cyborg, BeastBoy y Raven fueron los primeros en salir.

- Muy bien... están todos bien?- Preguntó Cyborg, mientras revisaba sus scanner para saber su estado.

- Sí, no te preocupes...- Dijo BeastBoy, mientras respiraba aire más o menos puro.

- Dilo por ti mismo.- Dijo Robin, mientras se agachaba al lado de Star, quien respiraba con dificultad pero, de alguna manera, seguía consiente. –Estás bien, Star?-

- Sí, Robin, es sólo que...- No pudo continuar. Un ataque de tos llegó y la voz se quebró.

Rya miró con preocupación a su hermana y luego a la chica que descansaba en sus brazos. Ella no era una tamaraniana, por lo que no había aguantado tantas heridas y el extraño humo. Además de Dios sabe que era sustancia que ahora cubría su remera.

- Estará bien...- Dijo Raven, posando su mano sobre el hombro del tamaraniano. Este la miró desesperanzado.

- Star, has perdido mucha sangre...- Dijo Cyborg, luego de analizarla rápidamente.- Es peligroso que sigas por tus propios medios.- Star esbozó una débil sonrisa.

- No quiero ser una carga.- Dijo ella, mientras intentaba levantarse. En el momento que sus piernas estaban rectas, perdió fuerza y hubiera caído de bruces al piso de no haber estado Robin, quien la tomo con rapidez.

- Nunca eres una carga...- Dijo mientras le hacía caballito. (Ya saben, cuando una persona lleva a otra en la espalda, mientras esta rodea su cuello con los brazos)

- Podrás con ella?- Preguntó BeastBoy al pelirrojo, quien cargaba a la inconsciente pelinegra.

- Claro, BeastBoy, no te preocupes.- Le sonrió.

Después comenzaron a caminar. La extraña comitiva estaba encabezada por Raven, quien llevaba la antorcha que había hecho Star. Mientras, BeastBoy iba transformado en murciélago e iba en su hombro. Cuando el lugar era muy extraño y la chica no alcanzaba a distinguir nada, el verde murciélago utilizaba su sonar, volaba hacia la oscuridad y le daba la señal de seguir o salir corriendo. Un claro ejemplo del buen equipo que hacían.

Luego iba Robin, quien cargaba a una consiente y a la vez, molesta Star. La chica decía que estaba bien, que no necesitaba que la llevaran, pero el chico le respondía con ironías más característica de Raven que de él mismo.

Siguiéndole a estos y oyendo sus in-interrumpidas mini-discusiones, iba Rya, mientras llevaba en brazos a Kaoru, quien se movía molesta de vez en cuando murmurando cosas inelegibles y tomándose de las ropas del chico con fuerza. Parecía buscar fuerza para afrontar ese mal trago que estaba pasando.

A la retaguardia, sonriendo cada vez que BeastBoy volaba de regreso al hombro de Raven o al oír el comienzo de una nueva mini-discusión, iba Cyborg. Star y Robin se estaban llevando como la primera vez que se había visto; hacía mucho tiempo que no reñían, ya que ambos se querían demasiado. Aunque ninguno lo supiera.

De pronto, una ráfaga de viento apagó la llama que daba luz a todos. Cyborg iluminó con la luz de su hombro, pero sólo daba un punto de luz que se extendía unos centímetros.

- Cómo es que el viento puede apagar un fuego sino puede entrar?- Razonó Robin, mientras Cyborg comenzaba a buscar alguna puerta abierta, aunque no hubiera nada ya que estaban en un pasillo que parecía no tener fin.

- Viva.. viva...- Dijo una voz fría, proveniente de la espalda de Cyborg, quien volteó rápidamente para iluminar al hombre de ojos rojos. – Era obvio que el líder descubriera por qué la llama se apagó...- Dijo con frialdad, mientras siseaba cual serpiente de cascabel.

- Qué quieres, Sako?- Preguntó, casi sin aire la pelirroja desde la espalda del líder.

- Oh... mi niña, mi futura mujer... Qué haces en la espalda de otro? Me rompes el corazón...- Dijo haciendo una parodia de lo que sería un desastre en una verdadera pareja.

- Tú no tienes...- Dijo siseando la chica. Todos la miraron sorprendida: Esa era Starfire? La dulce y tierna extraterrestre?

- Quieres comprobarlo?- Dijo tomándole el mentón e ignorando olímpicamente a Robin quien estaba rojo de cólera.

La chica, furiosa, volteó la cara. Esos ojos y esa boca le inspiraban repugnancia. La voz de aquel sujeto no se asemejaba en nada a ninguna persona que ella alguna vez hubiera conocido.

Robin, rápidamente, clavó su rodilla en el estomago del joven, quien comenzó a retroceder por falta de aire. Al momento que se arrimó al lado del furioso pelirrojo, este le arrojo un poderoso Starbolt proveniente de sus ojos. Sako no pudo esquivarlo y, aunque no le hizo mucho daño, paró de caminar, intentando recuperar el aire que le había quitado el celoso líder.

Robin y Rya no perdieron tiempo. Dejaron a ambas chicas en el piso y se pusieron en posición de batalla con el resto.

Sako desenvainó su katana, y miró directamente a Cyborg quien era el que daba luz al lugar. Si el robot caía él tendría la ventaja, ya que todo quedaría en la plena oscuridad y él sabía que hacer entonces.

Robin notó aquellas intenciones y con rapidez y fuerza gritó.

- Cuiden a Cyborg! Si él cae, estamos fritos! Titans Go!- Todos los Titans (menos Star) y Rya se lanzaron al ataque.

La chica desde el piso observaba como BeastBoy se transformaba en un poderoso búfalo y miraba directo a los ojos al sujeto. Enfrentándolo, BeastBoy se lanzó al ataque. La estampida no funcionó. Justo como la vez anterior, Sako se elevó en el aire y se lanzó directo hacia el verde animal, con la espada apuntando hacia abajo.

Un aura negra lo detuvo. Raven dejó de hacer un campo de energía para proteger a Cyborg y utilizó todas sus fuerzas en detener al chico de pelo plateado en el aire. El joven notó el descuido y sonrió con malicia. Todo estaba listo.

Star, quien era la que podía notar cada uno de los movimientos del chico, vio como el joven movía sus manos hacia su cintura. Parecía que los poderes de Raven no actuaban en él, no del todo.

- Muy bien, Titans, esto fue...-

- Cyborg Cuidado!- Grito con todas las fuerzas que le quedaba Star. Demasiado tarde. Justo en la luz del robot cayó un birdabang.

- Ese maldito se robó tu cinturón!- Dijo Cyborg, mientras retiraba el arma de su luz, la cual estaba inutilizada.

Eso era lo que menos importaba ahora. Sin luz era imposible ver y todos comenzaron a desesperarse.

- Rya! Maldita sea! Usa tus poderes!- Dijo la chica desde el piso, adolorida por tanto grito. El joven obedeció.

Ahora, el punto era saber a donde apuntar. Rya fue rodeado por los cuatro Titans, quienes parecían querer protegerlo a toda costa. Al lado de él, en el piso, se encontraban Star y Kaoru. La primera estaba atenta a cualquier movimiento que pudiera escuchar, mientras la segunda se removía entre sueños sin descansar nada.

- Oye deja mis sistemas...!- Fue lo único que se oyó. Star volteó adolorida y vio que Cyborg estaba desconectado y tirado en el piso.

- Viejo!- Dijo BeastBoy, asustado.

Se transformó en un murciélago y miró a Raven. Esta asintió con al cabeza. Luego de eso voló hacia la oscuridad. Robin, Star y Rya miraron asustados a Raven, quien parecía concentrada y preocupada. Luego un chillido espantoso y que puso el cabello de punta a todos se oyó. Raven se lanzó al ataque hacia el lugar de donde provenía el llamado de BeastBoy, no sin antes enviarle una mirada a Robin para que no se movieran.

Luego de unos minutos, Rya miró a Robin y a Star, quienes asintieron al mismo tiempo. El pelirrojo movió su luz hacia el lugar donde había desaparecido ambos chicos.

Allí, tirados, estaban Raven y BeastBoy. El último estaba cubriéndola con su cuerpo y tenía una profunda cortadura en la espalda, mientras la primera sólo estaba manchada con un poco de sangre.

Star cerró los ojos con temor, mientras Robin posaba una mano en su hombro. Rya se acercó, aun con la luz en alto y tomo la mano del chico verde. Volteó la cabeza sonriente y susurro.

- Esta vivo. No morirá pronto...- Dijo. Lo que siguió fue rápido.

Ambos, Robin y Star vieron como el reflejo de alguien se acercaba por su espalda y lo atacaba. Todo quedó en la más plena oscuridad.

Star se quiso levantar y acercarse, pero Robin la detuvo.

- Robin! Suéltame! Es... Es... Rya!- Grito la chica con lagrimas en los ojos, mientras luchaba con el líder para ir y ayudar al pelirrojo.

- Star, comprende, no podemos hacer nada... él estará bien. Lo sé. Él es fuerte, no te preocupes. Necesito que te quedes aquí. Debemos cuidarnos.- Dijo, mientras la abrazaba tiernamente para que la chica se desarmara en lagrimas de tristeza.

----Fin del noveno Capítulo.------

Este capítulo va dedicado a: **Nelly-ice-Crystal, fabysfafa, 'Katherine-Potter-Lupin', Nade-san, johnn23, x-MiSaO-x, DreamyIsa, ligthfire, La Dama del Tiempo**

(1) El ectoplasma es parte de una célula, lo sé, pero también es de lo que están hechos los fantasmas. Si no me creen, consíganse el juego "Harry Potter y la Cámara secreta" para PC.

Por otra parte... n.n Aquí esta el prometido, seis hojas de Word. Todos han caído, menos Star y Robin... Cómo seguirá esto? Descúbranlo en el Décimo episodio de... "Sakura Rain"

Adelantos:

_- Robin!- _

_- Mi niña... ahora eres toda mía.-_

_- Senda... Kokusko Sako... No matewa...Kimunda... Glorback!-_

nn les dejo un adelantito para que les quede picando la curiosidad... n-n no me maten...

Si quieren que publique el décimo chap, deben mandarme un Review! nn

Atte;  
Sango-Lily


	10. La pelea final

**Disclaimer:** Los TT no me pertenecen y nunca lo haran... Porque si fuera por mi, la serie seguiría!

Sakura Rain: La pelea final, sueños premonitorios de una arquera estrella 

- Que enternecedor...- Dijo irónicamente una voz fría y sádica de entre las sombras. De alguna forma parecía que podía ver en la oscuridad. -Ahora, si mato al chico, Koriand'r será toda mía...- Luego una fría risa resonó entre las paredes.

Los ojos de Star centellaron en la oscuridad, mientras se apartaba del chico.

- No te atrevas...- Dijo con furia contenida. Robin la observó sonriendo para tranquilizarla y tranquilizarse a si mismo.

- No te preocupes... estaré bien.- Dijo recordando el entrenamiento que había tenido con la "Verdadera Maestra". Específicamente el enfrentamiento con la cobra. Además... cómo perder sabiendo que hacerlo sería perder al amor de su vida?

- Pero Robin...- Dijo preocupada la chica. El joven posó su dedo tiernamente en los labios de esta para callarla.

Luego, con firmeza se levantó y miró la oscuridad. Era obvio que Sako lo veía, aunque él no a este. Miró hacia abajo y vio el firmamento de la chica, quien se negaba a soltar su mano. Sonrió y con delicadeza se liberó. La chica lo seguía mirando. Este sólo atino a decir un "Estaré bien, sólo no te muevas", antes de sumirse en las sombras.

Robin caminó entre las sombras sin ver nada. De pronto chocó con algo. Se agachó y vio que era el cuerpo de alguien. Tal vez de Rya, tal vez de BeastBoy o de Raven... Eso era lo de menos. Debía acabar con ese hombre, sin ofender a la raza humana. Se paró nuevamente y cerró los ojos. No notó la diferencia.

Sus oídos estaban preparados para cualquier ataque. Sus manos estaban preparadas para atacar, al igual que sus piernas. Si su oponente estuviera en las mismas condiciones que él (es decir, sin ver), Robin lo hubiera acabado en pocos segundos.

Pero no era así. Sako podía verlo claramente. Sus rubíes tenían la capacidad de adaptarse a la cantidad de luz que recibían, haciendo que este pudiera ver el sol directamente sin problemas o manejarse a la perfección entre las sombras. Su espada desprendía energías malignas inimaginables. Star, quien poseía un poco de energía espiritual y podía captarla gracias a su entrenamiento tamaraniano, podía sentirlo a la perfección y era por eso que estaba tan preocupada por Robin. Qué pasaría si todas esas almas malignas se desataran dentro de Robin? Él no volvería a ser el mismo, tal vez no volvería.

Sako, luego de varios minutos en los cuales sólo se oía la dificultosa respiración de Star, tomo a su katana por el mango, más sin embargo no la desenvainó. Estaba flotando, lo que le permitía un panorama perfecto de la situación. Comenzó a concentrar sus propias energías en la espada. Luego se lanzó al ataque, aun sin desenvainar.

Robin sintió como el aire cambiaba de golpe y con velocidad saltó en el momento exacto: Sako había desenvainado la espada donde debía estar el cuerpo del chico maravilla. El piso erosionó, haciendo un gran cráter. Las paredes temblaron y Starfire, asustada, se quiso levantar pero cayó adolorida.

- Robin!-

El chico, aun en el aire, saco su boff-staff y con rapidez, mientras caía, lo comenzó a bajar, preparando un buen golpe, el cual quería ser asentado de la espalda del extraño hombre. Pero no lo logró. Como ya sabía, Sako lo esquivó con facilidad al poder ver.

El chico maravilla cayó. El terreno estaba desnivelado, lo que hizo que su caída fuera muy mala para sus piernas y que perdiera el equilibrio, quedando de rodillas, clavando su arma en el piso para mantenerse y no caer enteramente. Sako aprovechó esa oportunidad de debilidad de Robin y con firmeza se lanzó cobarde y vilmente por la espalda.

Starfire oyó el filo de la katana rasgar el aire, un grito ahogado por parte de Robin y luego el silencio.

- Robin? Robin! Respóndeme!- La chica no paraba de gritar desde el piso, aterrorizada. Nada sucedió.

Lo que le respondió fue la risa macabra del joven vencedor.

La pelirroja, furiosa y olvidándose del dolor que sufría, se levantó. Levantó una mano y con un pequeño Starbolt la iluminó. En el piso estaba Raven y BeastBoy en el estado que los había visto. A su lado, Rya estaba en el piso, con los ojos cerrados y una profunda cortadura en el brazo. La chica miró hacia la izquierda y quedo paralizada.

Robin, el chico maravilla, tenía los ojos cerrados. Su cara estaba manchada de sangre, su espalda estaba cortada profundamente y la sangre fluía manchando la capa amarilla.

La tamaraniana cerró los ojos y cayó al suelo de rodillas mientras imagines de los sueños que la había perturbado durante esas dos semanas azotaban su cabeza.

_--- Sueño...---_

_Starfire estaba en la mitad de la oscuridad. Nada sonaba. El silencio y ella. Se prende una luz. Ella se dirige hacia ella y ve a Cyborg tirado y con su ojos humano en blanco, mientras el resto de su cuerpo esta desconectado. Intenta despertarlo pero nada funciona. Otras dos luces se prenden. Ella se levanta y ve que son Raven y BeastBoy, ambos tirado y sin moverse. Intenta acercarse a Raven pero otras dos luces se encienden. _

_En una se encuentra una pelinegra que no reconoce (En el segundo sueño ya la reconoce, es Kaoru) mientras que en la otra ve a un pelirrojo. Tarda en reconocerlo, pero tarde o temprano se da cuenta que es Rya. Lo comienza a zarandear mientras las lágrimas comienzan a asomar en sus ojos. Intenta hablar pero su voz no sale. Una última luz se enciende. Temerosa se acerca y ve que es el chico maravilla, el cual está tirado en el piso, cubierto de sangre y con una gran herida atravesando su espalda._

_La chica cae derrotada por el dolor y llorando, mientras comienza a mover a Robin con fuerza. Una carcajada fría retumba en la habitación. _

_- Robin... Robin...- Por alguna razón comienza a hablar._

_Se levanta y comienza a buscar a quien se ríe de su sufrimiento. No lo encuentra. Se desespera. Y despierta._

--- Fin del Sueño...---

Starfire abrió los ojos adolorida. Sus pupilas se dilataron y sus ojos brillaron de un lima peligroso.

- Nadie... Nadie daña a mis amigos...- Si una serpiente de cascabel hablara sería más suave que la chica. Se elevó en el aire, irguiéndose hasta quedar parada, mientras flotaba. Un Starbolt relució en su mano.

Comenzó a buscar al maldito, cuando un mano la rodeó por la cintura por detrás y la atrajo a un cuerpo. Sako puso el filo de la espada en el cuello de la chica, la cual parecía impasible.

- Mi niña... ahora eres toda mía.- Elevó su mano, recorriendo la estrecha cintura de la chica, pero antes de que llegara más lejos... –Aish... maldita...- Starfire utilizó su mano para crear un pequeño Starbolt y alejar la mano del hombre de su destino. Rápidamente clavó su codo en el estomago del chico, haciendo que este la soltara con rapidez.

Se alejó, volteó y con una velocidad nunca antes vista arrojó una lluvia de Starbolts directo al joven, el cual flotaba en el aire tomándose el estomago. Un nube de humo se elevó en el aire. Sonrió feliz, creyendo que había ganado, mientras hacia relucir un pequeño Starbolt en su mano para poder ver.

Cuando el humo se dispersó, la sonrisa desapareció. Allí, parado, con un hilo de sangre bajando desde su boca hacia su mentón, estaba Sako.

El joven se limpió la sangre con su mano, y sonrió.

- Vaya, estamos de mal humor.- Dijo, burlonamente.

La chica perdió la cordura. Sus ojos se encendieron. Un aura verde lima la rodeó, su cabello flotaba descontroladamente mientras decía millones de palabras tamaranianas.

- Senda... Kokusko Sako... No matewa...Kimunda... Glorback!- El chico abrió los ojos más grande, ahora asustado.

La chica abrió sus manos a los costados de su cuerpo y la energía comenzó a tomar otra forma. Al instante, la energía tenía la forma de un arco y una flecha. StarFire tomó ambas armas y apuntó, como la genial lanzadora que era.()

El chico tomó la espada con más fuerza. La sostuvo frente a todo su cuerpo, cubriendo su cara con la filosa hoja.

Starfire tensó el arco y la flecha relució con más poder, lo cual iluminó más el lugar. Apuntó y con precisión y fuerza, lanzó. La flecha atravesó el aire y golpeó la hoja maligna. Sako se mantuvo parado dificultosamente. Mientras la flecha hacia fuerza para seguir su camino, el joven mantenía firme la espada. La fuerza de la flecha hizo que la hoja cediera un poco, y que en la poderosa y gruesa hoja se produjera una grieta que nadie notó. Luego, sin más, desapareció.

Sako sonrió. La chica sintió como de su mano desaparecía el arco. Sus manos relucieron y se elevó. Desde las alturas se lanzó en picada, con ambas manos juntas al frente de su cabeza. Prácticamente un suicidio.

El chico utilizó nuevamente la espada. Cuando la chica estaba a punto de tocar su cara con ambas manos, la espada se interpuso. Starfire continuó haciendo fuerza, sin darse cuenta que era en el mismo lugar en el que la flecha había hecho su trabajo. La espada cedió, finalmente, bajo el poder de la princesa.

Ambos jóvenes vieron como la poderosa hoja se partía y caía pesadamente en el piso, produciendo un ruido sordo.

Luego de eso, hubo un segundo de silencio. Este fue seguido por una gran cantidad de energía malignas saliendo de la parte de la espada que sostenía el espadachín.

Starfire con rapidez comenzó a golpearlo, mientras la cordura volvía y con ella, cada golpe le daba más dolor. El joven esquivaba algunos golpes, otros simplemente los recibía dolorosamente, para luego devolverlos con fuerza.

Ya no había poderes de por medio. Starfire sentía que ya no tenía fuerzas para nada, lo único que la mantenía en pie era la furia hacia aquel sujeto. Mientras Sako, él no tenía poderes, sólo la espada y su gran agilidad.

Una piña llegó a la mandíbula del joven, luego de diez minutos de la incesante pelea. Este quedó unos segundos mirando a la chica y luego cerró los ojos, para caer produciendo un golpe seco.

Starfire sonrió. Cerró los ojos y se desmayó, cayendo fuertemente sobre el frío piso del oscuro lugar.

--- Un tiempo después...---

Raven abrió los ojos, pero no notó la diferencia. Es que acaso estaba muerta? Sintió un peso sobre su espalda y volteó la cara. Allí, con los ojos cerrados estaba el firmamento de BeastBoy.

Lo primero que hizo la chica fue sonrojarse y levantarse, haciendo que el cuerpo del chico cayera al frío piso.

Luego de volver a ser ella, la fría y calculadora, volteó y lo miró. Le había extrañado que no se hubiera quejado o, aunque sea, despertado. Se le acercó y lo examinó con el tacto. Lo primero y único que tocó fue la espalda. Suficiente. Los bellos de la nuca se le erizaron al sentir la sangre del hombre que quería en su mano.

Con rapidez, utilizó sus poderes para cerrar la herida, pero eso no hizo que el hombre verde despertara. Ya cicatrizada la herida de quien más le importaba y asegurada de que no estaba muerto, comenzó a gatear en busca de alguien más.

Al instante chocó con Rya. La chica fue menos suave que con BeastBoy. Lo comenzó a zarandear con fuerza, sin darse cuenta de la herida que tenía en su brazo.

- Aish... Duele...- Fue lo primero que dijo. La chica lo miró extrañada. El pelirrojo sostuvo un Starbolt con su mano izquierda, para iluminar el lugar.

Raven entrecerró los ojos, al igual que el tamaraniano.

- Vaya herida...- Dijo con el sarcasmo que la caracterizaba. No se detuvo a curarlo, lo primero que hizo fue caminar hacia el chico que estaba recién curado y que no daba señales de despertar en breve.

- Duele... Está bien?- Preguntó el pelirrojo, acercándose preocupado.

- No lo se...- Dijo la chica, por primera vez demostrando su preocupación.

- Vamos, no te preocupes, es fuerte, lo sé.- Rya posó su mano herida en el hombro de la chica. –Aish...- La pelinegra se volteó, un poco más tranquila. Juntó ambas manos sobre la herida del pelirrojo. La lesión cicatrizó y el joven la miró agradecido.

Rya se acercó a Cyborg, mientras iluminaba aun con su mano. Raven no se movió de al lado del chico verde.

- Muy bien, Cyborg... te necesitamos hermano...- dijo mientras abría la parte de atrás del robot. –Veamos...- Tomo unos cables y los unió. Al instante, la parte gris y motorizaba del hombre se iluminó.- Bien, Cyborg... DESPIERTA!- El joven no lo dijo con sutileza, pero el hombre robot abrió su ojo con tranquilidad.

- Auch... me duele todo.- Dijo mientras se sentaba.

- No es de extrañarme... Te dormiste una linda siesta...- Dijo sonriéndole, mientras se volteaba. Al instante sus ojos se volvieron redondos y sus pupilas se dilataron.– KAORU!- Corrió hacia la chica y se agachó a su lado. Posó la cabeza pelinegra en sus rodillas, preocupado.

- Veamos... a ver... déjame chequearla, Rya.- El joven mitad robot la examinó rápidamente y le sonrió. –Estará bien, creo que esa sustancia estaba podrida y por eso hizo esos estragos en su cuerpo... tal vez esté así unas cuantas horas...- El pelirrojo suspiró. En ese momento pareció notar algo.

- Y KORI?- El joven no pudo evitar gritar. Ya estaba acalambrado, quería que su hermana diera luz.

- Ilumíname un poco más, Rya.- Dijo el mitad Robot. El chico puso todo el poder que pudo en su Starbolt. No vieron a Star pero si vieron a...

- Robin!- Cyborg corrió hacia el pelinegro que seguía tirado en el piso. Cyborg lo tomó en sus brazos y lo acercó más a la luz. –Necesito más luz... estoy cansado de la oscuridad... Abriré un agujero en el techo.-

- Cyborg, que tal si el tipo ese aun sigue por ahí? Por qué crees que no lo hemos hecho aun?.- Dijo Raven, quien estaba en el piso adolorida al lado de BeastBoy, mientras miraba a Cyborg.

Raven se levantó y con pesadez acercó ambas manos a la profunda herida del joven maravilla. Luego volvió al lado del chico verde, preocupada porque no despertaba.

- Me arriesgaré...- dijo el hombre robot. Sin esperar respuesta, lanzó un poderoso rayo al techo. El sol atravesó el oscuro pasillo y nadie pudo evitar cerrar los ojos.

Luego de unos minutos, los cuales usaron para acostumbrarse a la nueva claridad, Robin se removió molesto en el piso.

- Auch...- El joven se levantó adolorido. –Cierren la ventana, quieren?- Silencio. Eso no le gustaba. De pronto, todo lo de la noche anterior lo golpeó. –Star... Dónde está Star?- Abrió los ojos y comenzó a buscarla desesperadamente.

Todos hicieron los mismo. Desde el lugar en el que estaban, adoloridos y cansados, esperaban encontrar a la chica parada, riendo de la posición de todos.

Los ojos de Rya y Robin se abrieron doblemente al encontrarla. Al final del pasillo, tirada con sangre, manchada y cubierta de magullones estaba la princesa. A su costado estaba Sako, gravemente lastimado y en el medio de ellos la espada partida al medio.

Robin quiso acercarse a ella, pero fue detenido por Cyborg.

- Tu herida se abrirá, chico maravilla...- Dijo, antes de levantarse y acercarse a la pelirroja.

Raven no tardó en acercarse también. Miró preocupada a su "hermana" antes de juntar sus manos sobre el costado derecho de la tamaraniana, donde una patada había roto varias costillas de la chica.

- Sólo lo simplifiqué, hay que llevarla a un hospital, al igual que a BeastBoy, Kaoru y Robin.- Sentenció Raven, mientras se paraba y se acercaba al chico verde.

- Estará bien?- Dijo una voz por detrás de Cyborg. El chico volteó y vio a Robin parado a su lado.

- Viejo... es que nunca escuchas?- Reprochó el mayor. Robin sólo sonrió tristemente por un segundo.

- Alguien debe llevar a este monstruo a la cárcel...- Dijo Rya, quien se había acercado a ver a su hermana y ahora pateaba tranquilamente al saco de huesos y carne que formaban al derrotado.

- Me encargaré...- Dijo Cyborg, mientras tomaba al hombre como una bolsa de papas.

- Yo puedo llevarlos al hospital...- Dijo la chica gótica.

- Raven, has gastado muchas energías.- Dijo el chico pelinegro preocupado.

- Vamos, no es nada que no haya hecho antes..- Dijo sonriéndole de lado. Tomo a BeastBoy en brazos y vio como Rya se acercaba con Kaoru en brazos y como Robin se le acercaba a Star para tomarla.

- Viejo, no deberías hacer fuerza, tu herida se abrirá nuevamente.- Dijo el mitad robot, acercándosele.

- Olvídalo, Cyborg, puedo solo...- El chico tomó a la princesa entre sus brazos y no pudo evitar sentirse como cuando la había llevado con Kaoru en ese oscuro galpón.

- Muy bien, rápido, no tenemos todo su tiempo.- Dijo la chica pelinegra.

Todos se acercaron al lugar donde Raven sostenía al chico verde y la miraron. Esta cerró sus ojos y, luego de unos minutos de silencio, los abrió mientras relucían de un blanco brillante.

- Azharan Mitrion Zintos...-

--- Fin del décimo capítulo.---

(): Star es una gran arquera, se ve en el capítulo Stranded (Varados), en el cual lanza una flecha para ayudar a Robin (No pregunten de donde sacó las armas).

Este chap va dedicado a: **fabysfafa, lightfire, La Dama del Tiempo, 'Katherine-Potter-Lupin', Nelly-Crystal, koriandr-titan, Nade-san, GirlGotich, Beronice Gabriela Judith, jerras y princess-dreamer**

Hola gente! Ya sé, me matarán porque a) Tarde mucho, b) es relativamente corto. Pero bueno, tengo excusas! . Primero quería recibir 80 reviews... luego me di cuenta de que eso era IMPOSIBLE y cuando quise subirlo caí en cama... uu Me levanté hace unos días y no lo subí porque... me daba fiaquita y quería leer n.nUU NO ME MATEN ToT

Dark: Como si a alguien le importara lo que escribes.

U.U Gracias por el apoyo moral... uu Ahora bien, si les importa mi trabajo y quieren que que suba PRONTO el próximo chap deben dejarme...

REVIEWSSSS! ˆoˆ

Atte;

Sango-Lily


	11. Hasta que despiertes

**Disclaimer: **Los Teen Titans nunca me pertenecieron y nunca me pertenecerán pero aquel se robe a Sako, Kaoru, Kitsuki, etc, etc... ¬¬

**Sakura Rain: Hasta que despiertes...**

--- Tres días más tarde.---

- Doctor Kinaura, se lo necesita en la sala de partos, es urgente.- La voz de la joven mujer resonó en las paredes del hospital.

Rya sólo suspiró, mientras posaba su mano sobre la de Kaoru. Miró la maquina que marcaba los latidos de la pelinegra y sus ojos se opacaron un poco más, si es que aquello era posible.

Los latidos eran débiles y aunque los médicos le hubieran dicho que estaba estable, él seguía preocupado.

Dirigió su vista hacia la ventana, donde estaba acostada su hermana. La pelirroja estaba cubierta por vendajes en el abdomen, mientras una gasa cubría la cortadura de su cara. A su lado, tomando su mano como siempre, estaba Robin.

El chico no estaba en mejores condiciones que la chica pero estaba consiente, algo que debía destacarse. Se mantenía al lado de la pelirroja con tozudez, discutiendo con doctores, enfermeras y hasta con sus compañeros de equipo.

Rya bufó y volteó para ver de nuevo a su amiga. El chico le seguía sin caer bien, aunque se veía que no era mala persona y que le importaba su hermana realmente. Pero vamos, el era el hermano sobre protector de la familia, no cambiaría muy fácil, no señor. Y ese niño lindo no lo convencería fácilmente, aunque se había ganado un punto: Eso era un gran logro.

Un chillido lo hizo volver en si. La maquina de Kaoru había demostrado que los ritmos cardiacos subían, saliéndose de la gráfica. El chico se levantó, tirando la silla y apretó un botón que estaba en la pared, al lado de la cama. Tomó la mano de Kaoru, dándole la fuerza que necesitara. Sus ojos se cerraron con furia mientras apretaba la pálida mano de la chica contra su pecho.

Rápidamente, cuatro doctores entraron y comenzaron a gritar en japonés, mientras llamaban a una enfermera y controlaban su temperatura. La enfermera entró y comenzaron a implementarle drogas más fuertes al suero, según dijeron, para calmar su respiración y la fiebre de unos 43°C.

Todo eso con un chico que no se separaba de la mano de la pelinegra.

Luego de unos 20 minutos de pelea contra reloj y de cinco drogas más, los doctores y la joven enfermera se retiraron, no sin antes decirles, en un inglés medio raro, que no dudaran en llamarlos si algo así ocurría de nuevo.

La noche llegó. Robin adormitaba tomado de la mano de la pelirroja, gracias a las drogas que le suministraban.

Rya se mantenía despierto. Eran apenas las 10 p.m. Él no estaba tan mal herido. Unas vendas por aquí, otras por allá, pero era lo normal luego de semejante batalla.

Miró a la chica que parecía no querer dar señales de vida. Kaoru... hacia poco que la conocía, más sin embargo, se le hacía imposible imaginarse lo peor. No podía. Ella era una chica fuerte. Ella volvería.

O eso era lo que él deseaba.

- Kaoru...- Susurró el joven como un suspiro. –Vamos, Kao... se que puedes volver, eres fuerte, vivaz, tienes mucho por delante... No me dejes.- Parpadeó. Sus ojos estaban cristalinos. No le gustaba que lo vieran en esa posición, pero vamos... todos allí dormían.

Una solitaria lágrima recorrió su mejilla.

La primera desde la muerte de su madre.

Un lágrima que no se condensó porque no sólo sentía tristeza. Sentía furia, impotencia y... miedo.

Miedo a que ella jamás despertara. A nunca poder verla sonreír de nuevo.

La chica apretó los ojos al sentir su mano mojada, y se removió en la cama molesta.

- R...Rya...?- Murmuro casi sin fuerzas, apretando la mano del chico, la cual estaba sobre lo que alguna vez había sido su inconsciente mano. El chico sonrió al ver que estaba consiente. Pasó rápidamente su manga por su mejilla para limpiar los rastros que la lágrima había dejado.

- Kaoru! Gracias a X'hal!-

- X'hal?- La chica intentó incorporarse, pero fue detenida por el chico.

- Un dios tamaraniano... y ni se te ocurra, jovencita.- Dijo en forma de reproche dulcemente.

- Pero... Pero...- Refunfuñó. – Está bien... no me moveré, lo prometo.- Dijo al ver la mirada del pelirrojo. –Cuánto tiempo estuve dormida?-

- Tres interminables días...- Dijo sonriéndole tiernamente. –Me... Nos preocupaste mucho.- El joven se recuperó del error que estaba por cometer.

- Vaya...- Dijo la pelinegra, que claramente había notado lo que había estado por decir el pelirrojo.- Cómo están los demás?-

- BeastBoy aún no despierta y Star tampoco...- Su semblante cambió radicalmente. Su sonrisa desapareció y sus ojos se opacaron.

- Estarán bien, Rya, tu hermana es muy fuerte, además que aquí aun le quedan muchas cosas por hacer.- Dijo pícaramente. –Aish...- La joven cerró los ojos y acercó su mano derecha a su pecho.

- No me molestes, Kaoru, ves lo que sucede si lo haces?- Dijo preocupado, pero no pudiendo contener una risita. –Bueno, ya que estas despierta te debo dar esto antes de que se me olvide.- Dijo mostrándole un frasco con Dios sabe qué droga.

- Para qué?- Dijo la chica mirando el frasco con recelo.

- Para que no tengas una recaída.- Dijo, mientras cargaba una cuchara sopera del extraño líquido.

La chica al instante, sello sus labios.

- Kaoru, soy hermano mayor, no es la primera vez que lidio con esto...- Dijo el joven acercándole la cuchara a la boca, mientras la joven movía su cara hacia los costados. – Kao-chan... por favor...- Puso la carita de los Fire's: "Puppy eyes", la cual siempre funcionaba. Star la usaba con Robin, Su madre la usaba con su padre, Komand'r la usaba con él y él la usaba ahora con Kaoru.

Kaoru cerró los ojos y movió su cabeza de un lado al otro.

- Okey... Me harás tomar medidas drásticas.- El joven, con su mano izquierda, comenzó a hacerle cosquillas a la chica, quien al instante comenzó a reír como loca. El chico se quedo embobado, viendo como la pelinegra reía alocadamente, mientras le rogaba piedad.

Cuando la joven abrió sus ojos llorosos por tanta risa, el joven no lo soportó más. Se acercó suavemente y besó aquellos labios que últimamente lo tenían loco.

La chica quedó pasmada al principio pero luego de unos segundos, respondió feliz, profundizando. Fue un beso suave, lento pero lleno de un amor que ambos habían intentado expresar desde el momento que se había conocido.

Cuando se separaron, ambos con los ojos brillosos, Rya le sonrió.

- Muy bien, ahora habré la boca.- Dijo pícaramente. La chica obedeció, aun un poco aturdida. El pelirrojo no perdió tiempo y le introdujo la cuchara dentro de la boca. Luego de que Kaoru cerrara la boca, la besó rápidamente.

Kaoru hizo un puchero.

- Claro, tú aprovéchate... Con eso no harás que el sabor de esa cosa se vaya...- Sonrió y Rya la beso nuevamente, pero con más pasión.

Cuando se separaron, ambos con la respiración agitada, Rya posó una de sus manos en la mejilla de la chica, acariciándola tiernamente.

- No me vuelvas a hacer algo así, vale? Me has hecho pegarme el susto de mi vida... No se qué haría si te perdiera. Te amo.- El chico estaba preparado para cualquier reacción de parte de Kaoru, pero nunca habría esperado que la chica se mordiera el labio, mientras sus ojos tristes miraban el acolchado.

- Kaoru... qué sucede?- El chico levantó delicadamente la cara de la chica.

- Tú... no me amas... tú quieres mi cuerpo...- El chico quedó shockeado.- Tú me viste y sólo quieres...- Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla y su voz se quebró.

- Kao... Escúchame, Kao-chan...- Dijo el joven al entender de qué hablaba la chica. – Yo no lo hago por eso... Yo lo hago porque te quiero desde el primer momento que te vi.- La chica lo miró a los ojos y descubrió que era verdad, sin embargo...

- Entonces... no te gustó?- Dijo la chica, haciendo pucheros. El tamaraniano enrojeció.

- Sí, digo... digo... no... digo... aish...- Kaoru se rió de forma tierna y lo acostó a su lado, para dormir con el hombre que seguía sonrojado. (N/A: Sólo dormir... mal pensados ¬¬)

--- 24 horas más tarde...---

Robin abrió los ojos pesadamente al sentir el sol en estos. Con pereza, levantó el torso de la cama de Star. Hacía ya cuatro días que la chica no despertaba y eso lo preocupaba.

Miró la pálida cara de la pelirroja. La chica parecía impasible. Su pecho bajaba y subía constantemente, como si estuviera en un sueño del que no parecía querer despertar. En aquellos momentos estaba tranquila, pero aún sin despertar.

Levantó la vista y se encontró con Rya durmiendo al lado de Kaoru. La chica sonreía mientras, dormida, apretaba la mano de la chico quien simplemente seguía durmiendo. El chico maravilla sonrió con nostalgia.

Como deseaba poder estar así.

Con Star, obviamente.

Su sonrisa volvió a decaer al sentir como las pulsaciones de Star decaían por décima vez. Tomo el respirador y se lo puso en la boca, para luego presionar el botón para llamar a los médicos.

Un doctor morocho ingresó. El hombre expresaba su cansancio pero, al ver que la que la llamada era su paciente número uno en estado crítico, sus reflejos se activaron.

Corrió hacia la chica y luego de hacerle unos chequeos y ponerles dos drogas más al suero para acelerar el corazón, se alejó, no sin antes apretarle el hombro amigablemente a Robin y recomendarle que tomara un baño, comiera y durmiera en una cama.

- Gracias, Doctor Kinaura, pero estaré bien.- El doctor sólo negó con la cabeza en forma de reproche, antes de alejarse.

Robin apretó la mano de Star, quien estaba en el peor estado. BeastBoy había despertado hacía ya dos días y, aunque aun estaba un poco débil, simulaba estar bien, reía y decía sus malos chistes, para la tranquilidad (o malestar) de Raven.

El pelinegro suspiró y sonrió tristemente al ver como Raven entraba en la habitación con unos cafés.

- Buenos Días...- Dijo la chica intentando sonreír, lo cual se le hacía muy difícil.

- Buenos Días Raven...- Dijo el chico.

- Buenas Rae...- Dijo la pelinegra mientras se sentaba con ayuda de su novio.

- Buenos Días, Kaoru-chan.- Dijo la joven, dándole un café a ella. Luego se acercó a la cama de Star y le entregó un café a Robin y a Rya, quien se había acercado rápidamente para ver el estado de su hermana aquella mañana.

Nadie dijo nada. Todos miraban a la pelirroja, esperando con ansias que se despertara y riera de buena manera por las preocupaciones de sus amigos.

Pero eso no sucedió.

Rya tomó la otra mano de la pelirroja y la apretó fuertemente.

- Kori... escúchame, Kori, debes volver... aún tienes que hacerme enojar, aún tienes que molestarme con "ese", por favor... no me dejes, hermanita...- El chico contempló la cara de su hermana un poco asustado. Kori era el último familiar que le quedaba y no quería perderla.

Una mano se posó en su hombro y el chico saltó. Se había olvidado que no estaba solo. Kaoru se había levantado y ahora posaba su mano tiernamente en su hombro, queriendo reconfortarlo. Rya la miró con sus ojos cristalinos.

- No se que haré si no vuelve, Kao...- El chico la miró por un segundo, antes de arrojarse a los brazos de su novia y llorar como un niño de tres años.

- Ella volverá.- Dijo Raven, quien había quedado en silencio luego del saludo. Miraba a la chica mientras oía los llantos débiles del pelirrojo. –La conozco, volverá, como lo hizo Kaoru y como lo hizo BeastBoy...- Parecía querer convencerse a sí misma.

Robin apretó más la mano de la chica. Debía volver. Qué haría sin ella?

Un ruido interrumpió aquel ambiente. La puerta se abrió y allí parado estaba BeastBoy y por detrás se oían los gritos apagados de Cyborg.

- BUENOS DÍAS!- Dijo el chico verde. A él nadie le había dicho el estado de Star para no preocuparlo.

- BeastBoy qué haces aquí?- Dijo Raven, apartando la mirada de la pelirroja y mirando con reproche al chico verde. –Se supone que tienes que descansar.-

- Pero me siento bien!- Dijo. Un segundo después estaba en el piso, ya que las piernas le fallaron.

- Se nota...- La chica lo elevó en los aires con sus poderes y lo sentó en la cama de Kaoru.

BeastBoy inspeccionó la habitación y su sonrisa decayó al ver una cama rodeada de las personas de su equipo. Su voz tembló al hablar.

- S... Star?- Robin bajó la vista, mientras seguía aprisionando la mano de la chica entre las suyas.

- Cómo... cómo está? Va a despertar?- El chico no pudo menos que mirar directo a los ojos de Raven, los cuales estaban cristalinos. La chica parpadeó, mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse.

- Será mejor que tomes tu medicación, Bb...- La joven se retiró con el chico verde colgado de su hombro.

- Escúchame bien...- Dijo Raven, una vez que estaban en la habitación del chico. – Star está mal, no ha despertado desde la pelea. Sus poderes decayeron, sus costillas se rompieron y lo peor... tiene diez drogas en el suero para mantenerse estable.- BeastBoy la miró asustada. –Robin no se ha separado de ella en todo este tiempo, necesitamos que se relaje. No ha dormido por su propia cuenta (Digamos que le pusimos un somnífero a la poca comida que le llevamos) y él también estaba grave. Se curó mientras estaba sentado en esa silla y eso no es bueno.- BeastBoy la contempló.

- Ella... ve a despertar.- Dijo con firmeza. –La conocemos, ella es fuerte, la mejor princesa de la galaxia... sobrevivió a esos bichos que la atraparon y a su hermana... no puede... por ese tipo.- Dijo intentando convencerse y también a Raven. Esta sonrió tenuemente y el chico sonrió abiertamente. –Te hice reír! ˆoˆ - La chica lo miró y suspiró resignada, mientras lo metía entre las cobijas.

- Buen Día Raven- En la puerta apareció Cyborg, quien le dirigió una mirada significativa a su amiga.

- Él ya lo sabe, Cyborg.- Dijo suspirando.

- Cómo está?.- Dijo sentándose en la cama de su amigo.

- Mal, sin despertar. Hoy volvieron a decaer sus pulsaciones.-

- Y Robin?.-

- Cada día peor... hasta que Star no despierte dudo que quiera moverse de allí.-

- Hay que sacarlo de ahí... qué tal si ella no...?- Fue detenido por BeastBoy.

- No te atrevas a decirlo.- Todos quedaron en silencio, el cual fue interrumpido unos segundos más tarde por el Doctor que atendía a BeastBoy.

- Buenos días jóvenes, jovencita.-

- Buenas Doc!- Dijeron Bb y Cyborg al unísono.

- Buenos Días, doctor...- La joven suspiró resignada al ver el comportamiento infantil de ambos.

El doctor se acercó al joven verde y le tomo las pulsaciones, unas radiografías y cambió el vendaje que cubría la espalda.

- Bueno, bueno, BeastBoy, veo que te estás mejorando rápidamente...- Sonrió y el joven le devolvió la sonrisa altaneramente.

- Vamos Doc, soy un superhéroe!.- Raven le dio una suave colleja.

- A lo que iba... El sábado que viene es la última fiesta del festival de las flores. No se hará en el centro ya que todo se quemó pero se realizará a unas pocas calles de aquí. Si quieres ir, creo que estarás en condiciones. Abrirán un Karaoke para que las personas puedan ir a cantar, será muy entretenido...- El doctor vio como las tres personas se miraban entre ellas preocupadas.

- Somos amigos de la pelirroja de la 201.- Dijo Cyborg. Todos los especialistas del hospital conocían el caso de su amiga. El doctor sólo bajó la mirada.

- Y también del muchacho?-

- Si, por supuesto, Robin es nuestro líder. Por qué?-

- Porque lo mejor sería que lo sacaran de allí...- Todos lo miraron extrañados.-Bueno, es una posibilidad... no digo que la más segura, pero si la chica no vuelve en si... ese chico podría quedarse allí para siempre.- El joven miró a los tres chicos.- Es una posibilidad... no lo olviden, la muerte siempre es una posibilidad, aunque no la más querida.- El doctor se retiró dejando detrás un silencio sepulcral.

---- Más tarde...---

Kaoru se sentó en su cama luego de sus análisis. Rya se sentó en la silla. Ambos se miraban a los ojos, intentando encontrar en ellos la fuerza que necesitaban para soportar ver al chico maravilla y a StarFire en tan mal estado.

Rya levantó los ojos y se encontró con los ojos enmascarados del pelinegro, que los miraban con envidia y melancolía.

Un silencio pesado se presentó en la habitación. Robin miraba cansado al pelirrojo, mientras este lo intentaba desafiar, algo que no se notaba por la mirada de tristeza ante la imagen demacrada de quien, según él, era su enemigo.

- Muchachos, tenemos una idea.- Cyborg entró en la habitación. A su lado estaban Bb, quien ya caminaba por su cuenta, y Raven.

- Oímos...- Dijo Kaoru.

- Iremos al Karaoke!- Dijeron al unísono. Había decidido decirlo juntos para soportar los tres lo que seguía.

- QUÉ!- Dijeron Rya y Kaoru a la vez.

- Ustedes están locos?- Continuó el pelirrojo.- Cómo se les ocurre salir a cantar en un momento tan crítico en la salud de Kori!-

- Sí, es que no tienen sentimientos?.- Dijo la pelinegra, mirando molesta a Raven. Sabía que la chica tenía un gran afecto hacia su "hermana" por lo que no entendía el por qué de su comportamiento.

- Necesitamos salir de aquí, sabemos el estado de Star y...-

- Y no queremos esperanzarnos.- Acabó Raven fríamente. Todos la miraron. La chica tenía los ojos fríos, sin expresión alguna. Su voz sonaba extrañamente ronca y miraba un punto en el infinito.

Luego a eso le siguió un silencio sepulcral, cortado luego de unos segundos por las voz decidida del líder.

- Yo no me muevo de aquí hasta que Star despierte...-

----- Fin del onceavo capítulo...----

Este Chap va dedicado a: **La Dama del Tiempo, ****princesa de los condenados, johnn23** (Principalmente, gracias por tu opinión sobre este capítulo),** ligthfire, Nelly-Crystal, 'Katherine-Potter-Lupin', Shadow the dark, koriandr-titan, fabysfafa, jerras, litghfire , R35U5 y ALEXANDRA S. F.**

Feliz día a todos! Espero que lo esten pasando bien en este día que aún me quieran nun Siento la tardanza pero entre mi cumpleaños y un trabajo de mi directora de escuela no tube otra que mantenerme lejos de la PC

Bueno, lo único que espero es que no me tiren con un caño, sino les gusta, CRITICAS CONSTRUCTIVAS! (Aunque este es el peor capi)

Atte;

Sango-Lily


	12. El despertar y la primera canción

**Disclaimer: **Los TT no me pertenecen, pero agradezco al gran sensei por apiadarse y hacer una sexta temporada ;;... o por lo menos una peli nn

**Sakura Rain: El despertar y la primera canción**

La luz de la luna iluminaba la lúgubre habitación. Sobre una pequeña mesa de luz se podía distinguir una jarra repleta un líquido nítido y, a su lado, un vaso de cristal y varias tabletas de coloridas pastillas. En el piso, al lado de las patas de una silla, había una bandeja con un plato repleto de puré y un poco de carne. Intacto.

En la silla, un joven pelinegro suspiraba mientras volteaba su enmascarada mirada hacia la chica que descansaba en la cama. Fue un acto inconsciente, por inercia. Internamente deseó no haberlo hecho. Su mente agotada divagaba y lo llevaba a épocas que parecían sólo sueños. Épocas en la que todos reían, en la que Star dirigía su verde mirar hacia él y lo dejaba idiotizado. Épocas en la que ella le preguntaba cosas que él sabía desde que tenía uso de la razón. Esas épocas. Sueños.

Y a él le queda sólo eso.

El recuerdo.

El recuerdo de esos ojos verdes.

Meneó la cabeza molesto consigo mismo. Star despertaría. Ella era una chica vivaz, feliz. Lo único que necesitaba era fuerza.

Fuerza que, tal vez, ya no tenía.

Se golpeó mentalmente mientras se reprochaba su actitud. La pelirroja no era cualquier chica. Ella era una tamaraniana. La princesa. La futura reina. Era vivaz, gentil, feliz, poderosa y bella.

Muy bella.

El joven apretó la mano de la joven inconsciente, mientras suspiraba. Nunca había suspirado tanto como en aquellos días. Quería fuerza. Pero su fuerza provenía de ella.

- Star... Tienes que volver...- Sin darse cuenta el joven comenzó a susurrar. Sonrió al notarlo.- Sé que no me oyes, pero te necesito. No puedo perderte.- Su voz sonaba firme, pero su alma estaba destrozada.- Me entiendes? Debo decirte muchas cosas Star. Te prometí enseñarte mi mundo y aún no conoces ni la mitad. No puedes irte. Rya está aquí, lo recuerdas? Por mucho que me pese... A él le importas y no puedes irte sin decir adiós a tu hermanito menor. Y Raven... Sabes? Ella está muy mal. No lo demuestra, pero está muy triste. Como todos...- Cerró los ojos. Una solitaria lágrima bajó por su mejilla.

Lágrima producida por la falta de confianza. De esperanza.

Tal vez Raven tenía razón. La muerte siempre estaba allí. Sino lo creía, simplemente debía ver el lugar en el que se habían estado hospedando. La sombra de Hades parecía cernirse sobre el lugar a toda hora y todos los días se oían los llantos apagados de alguna mujer junto con la voz entrecortada de un hombre intentando reconfortarla.

La muerte.

No quería aceptarla.

Muerte que separa a los seres queridos. Muerte que da sufrimiento a aquellos que menos lo merecen. Muerte que se cernía sobre ellos todos los días que luchaban contra el mal. Muerte que nunca notaban.

Muerte que ahora hacía círculos sobre la cabeza de Star, cual ave de rapiña.

Apretó la mano de la chica con más fuerza, tan asustado como un niño pequeño a quien se lo ha encerrado en una habitación oscura.

- Star... no puedo perderte. Lo entiendes? No, tal vez no lo hagas, pero te necesitamos. Sabes mejor que nadie que si seguimos juntos es principalmente por tu papel en el equipo. Si tú no estuvieras todos habríamos tomado caminos separados hace tiempo. El futuro que tú viste se habría cumplido hace mucho.

- Star, tú eres esa razón que Batman me decía que debía buscar. Él... él me decía que debía buscar una razón para pelear, para nunca decaer...También me decía que no tuviera relaciones afectivas con mi equipo...-Sonrió de lado, ante la ironía. Sonrisa que se esfumó tan pronto como apareció.- Soy un muy malo aprendiz, no crees?...- Separó su mano de la de la chica y la acercó a la mejilla. Movió un mechón pelirrojo de su cara y admiró el pálido rostro.- Espero que puedas oírme... Te necesito...- Otra lágrima surgió de los ojos del chico maravilla. Lágrima que recorrió su mejilla y cayó en la frente de la chica.

Y luego sucedió.

Star se removió molesta.

Robin la miró preocupado, pensando que sus pulsaciones decaían pero algo lo tranquilizó.

Star abrió los ojos.

- Robin?- Preguntó cansada la muchacha.

El joven tardó un rato en comprender que su chica había despertado.

- Star...- El joven sonrió feliz por primera vez desde hacía ya unos cuantos días.

- Robin... estás bien? Cómo están los demás? Qué sucedió con Sako?- Robin sonrió tiernamente, mientras la empujaba suavemente devuelta a sus aposentos. Ella siempre se preocupaba por los demás... a pesar de que en aquellos momentos la que peor estaba era ella misma.

- Si, estoy en perfectas condiciones al igual que los demás...- Movió su cabeza para señalar donde Rya y Kaoru dormían tranquilamente. La pelirroja sonrió pasiblemente, para luego voltear su mirada esmeralda hacia el chico pelinegro.

Robin quedó embelesado.

El pálido rostro, iluminado tenuemente por los rayos anaranjados del rey sol que estaba saliendo poco a poco, hacia un contraste perfecto con el cabello pelirrojo de la chica, los cuales, desordenados sobre la almohada, rodeaban su cabeza. Sus ojos verdes luminosos lucían cansados, pero su sonrisa quería disimular lo que para él era más que obvio.

Había estado a punto de morir.

Robin suspiró y dejó salir una sonrisa.

- Me alegro que no te haya pasado nada.-

Star cerró los ojos, sin dejar de lucir esa sonrisa que quería calmar al chico. Luego se durmió.

---- Más tarde...----

Robin despertó con el sonido de unas voces. Apretó los ojos intentando que el sol no se filtrara por los párpados. Pero le fue imposible, por lo que abrió un ojo para ver quienes hacían tanto alboroto.

- Buenos Días...- Dijo en medio de un bostezo. Todos callaron al instante. Robin los miró, alzando una ceja. –Qué? No los voy a matar...-

- Lo reconsideraste?.- Se atrevió a preguntar el mayor.

- A qué?- Dijo el muchacho con real desorientación.

- Sobre ir al Karaoke...- Completó Kaoru.

- Ya les dije que si Star no despertaba...-

- Que si yo no qué?.- Preguntó la chica, mientras abría ambos ojos de golpe. Había estado despierta oyendo todo.

Los Titans tardaron un poco en reaccionar. La miraron, miraron el rostro sonriente de Robin y salieron corriendo a su lado.

- STARFIRE!-

- KORI!- El pelirrojo no pudo menos que lanzarse a sus brazos mientras dos lagrimas caían por sus mejillas.

- Rya... cálmate, si? Estoy bien...- Le brindó una tierna sonrisa para tranquilizarlo. El chico levantó la cabeza de su pecho, para luego separarse.

- Chica, que susto nos has dado!.- Dijo Cyborg sonriéndole.

- Vaya siesta, Star.- Dijo Bb, imitando a su amigo.

- Star! Qué suerte que estás bien! No me vuelvas a asustar así. ¬¬- Kaoru cambió su voz de contenta a una de reproche. Star sonrió nerviosa (n.nU)

- Me alegra que estés bien y despierta, Star.- Raven era la única que no sonreía, pero claro, Star sabía que sólo era la falta de costumbre.

- A mi también me alegra que todos estén en perfectas condiciones...- BeastBoy y Kaoru sonrieron forzadamente. –Aunque puedo ver que Bb y Kaoru resultaron gravemente heridos, realmente lo siento...- Bb presentaba una venda donde había sido cortado y Kaoru tenía una pequeña mancha en el cuello (por la sustancia) que se había ido achicando con el paso del tiempo.

- Oye tranquila! Estamos en perfectas condiciones.- Bb hizo músculos con los brazos. Nada en su anatomía cambió. Kaoru simplemente le asintió con la cabeza para no pasar algo parecido al bochorno de su verde compañero.

- Dormiste bien?- Preguntó tiernamente el joven maravilla, mientras le ponía una almohadón en su espalda, a modo de respaldo.

- Si, gracias por preguntar.- Todos quedaron helados. Miraron a Robin, quien sonreía tiernamente y una StarFire que no podía evitar imitarlo.

- Ustedes ya habían hablado? OO.- Dijo Rya, intentando reprimir su irritación.

- Bueno, me desperté a la mañana creo que volví a dormirme inmediatamente.- Dijo la pelirroja.

- Por qué no nos despertaste? ¬¬.- Dijo molesto el hermano, mirando al chico maravilla.

- Porque yo estaba cansada y no quería despertarlos por tres segundos de conciencia.- Dijo la chica al ver como Robin no encontraba respuesta concreta.

Rya refunfuñó.

- Muy bien, mientras yo "dormía" dijeron algo de un karaoke... Qué es eso?.- La chica miró directamente a Robin, el cual aún era mirado de mala forma por el pelirrojo. Al notar la pregunta le sonrió.

- Es un lugar donde la gente va a cantar...- Respondió simplemente.

- Mañana abrirán un karaoke donde la gente extranjera puede ir a cantar.- Explicó Kaoru.- Y Robin no quería ir hasta que despertaras.- Robin enrojeció.

- Pero yo ya estoy mucho mejor!- La chica sonrió abiertamente y sus ojos lucieron un color verde lima peligroso. – Ups... lo siento... creo que debo descansar un poco... pero no tienen por qué arruinarse las vacaciones por mi culpa.- Dijo la chica. Luego dirigió la mirada hacia Robin.- Y tú, irás.- Ordenó tan sencillo. El chico la miró extrañado, al igual que el resto de los Titans.

- Y se puede saber por qué habría de ir?.- Preguntó, levantando una ceja.

- Porque lo digo yo.-

- Esa no es razón suficiente.- Dijo de forma retadora.

- Vamos, no querrás retar a la princesa tamaraniana, verdad?- Dijo de forma burlona.

- Pues, resulta que la princesa tamaraniana ha sido mi mejor amiga durante tres años y no le tengo miedo...- Sonrió victoriosamente. La tamaraniana le devolvió la sonrisa, de forma maliciosa, algo que encrespó los cabellos de la nuca del joven terrícola.

- Pero no querrás que mi hermano se enoje, verdad?- Robin la miró molesta. Rya sonrió con malicia por la espalda, lo que hizo que recibiera un codazo, cortesía de su novia.

- Star...- Dijo en forma de reproche.

- Ven? Caso cerrado...- La chica se acostó, abrazando el almohadón y dándole la espalda a todo el grupo que había quedado helado.- Que descansen...-

- Pero acabas de despertar...- Dijo BeastBoy. Recibió un zape de parte de Raven que hizo que cualquier duda y/o comentario se alejara de su cerebro.

Todos decidieron dejarla descansar y salir de la habitación (mejor dicho, Robin fue llevado de los pelos con las excusas de que Star ya estaba bien y que él necesitaba descansar tanto como ella) para hablar con los médicos.

Cuando Rya estaba por cerrar la puerta, Star abrió un ojo y le habló.

- Ryand'r...-

- Sí, hermana?.- Dijo el chico, deteniendo el cierre de la puerta.

- Si Robin no quiere ir mañana, como estoy segura que no querrá, espero que utilices la misma técnica que usaste para que se aleje de mi y lo convenzas de que vaya...- Rya apagó una risa con su mano.

- Claro, hermana...- Dijo mientras deslizaba la puerta y la cerraba por completo.

--- Al otro día...----

- KARAOKE, AQUÍ VAMOS!- Dijo, o mejor dicho, gritó Cyborg. Estaba en la habitación de su amigo verde junto a Raven, esperando que los médicos le dieran el permiso para salir sólo esa noche.

- Si, Cy, Karaoke aquí vamos!- Dijo un feliz Bb, cuando entraba en la habitación. Vestía su bata blanca y su verde ya no era tan pálido como días atrás.

- Ya te dejaron moverte? No necesito ayudarte a respirar y caminar al mismo tiempo?- Dijo en forma sarcástica la chica, que intentaba reprimir una sonrisa.

- Jajaja...- Imitó una risa el menor.- Y si, me dejaron, así que váyanse así puedo cambiarme...-

- Por qué no lo ayudas a cambiarse, Raven?- Preguntó pícaramente el mitad robot. Ambos aludidos tomaron un tono carmesí brillante. Raven, además, miró a su amigo, advirtiéndole que eso no era gracioso para ambos y que ella se encargaría de que para él tampoco lo fuera. –Oigan, es una broma... No que no lo desearas...- Esto último lo susurro, más sin embargo Raven lo oyó, así que en forma de venganza la hechicera lo elevó en los aires y lo pegó al techo del pasillo al salir.

--- Mientras tanto...---

- Estás segura de que quieres quedarte sola?.-

- Robin, no estoy invalida.- La pelirroja sonrió, mientras se hundía en su almohadón que la mantenía sentada.

- Pero...-

- No me voy a morir si tú te diviertes mientras yo estoy aquí reponiendo mis energías.- El silencio reinó y Robin la miró seriamente.

- Star, si algo te llega a pasar mientras no estoy...- Todo eso fue interrumpido por la entrada abrupta de una personita sin la suficiente inteligencia como para tocar la puerta.

- VAMOS ROBIN!- Dijo felizmente el chico verde, mientras era esperado por todo el grupo.

- Pero...- BeastBoy no escuchó. Lo tomó de la mano y tiro de él.

Rya se acercó a la puerta y miro a su hermana de reojo.

- Estás segura que no quieres que...?-

- Adiós Rya, diviértete por mi.- Rya le sonrió y se encogió de hombros. Luego cerró la puerta.

Dentro de la habitación, StarFire sonrió.

--- En el Karaoke...---

- Genial...- Fue lo primero que dijo Cyborg al ver las luces verdes y rosas moviéndose alocadamente en el lugar.

El karaoke, llamado "Shikon no tama" (N/A: Si miran Inuyasha, no me maten xD), era un lugar espacioso. Estaba pintado de negro aunque eso casi ni se notara por las luces multicolores que se movían y ayudaban a motivar a las personas a cantar. Las mesas eran del mismo color que las paredes y estaban esparcidas en todo el espacio, mientras las sillas miraban hacia el una pared que proclamaba con blanco y letras góticas "Karaoke Shikon no tama", y donde estaba el escenario. Algo que llamó la atención a todos fue ver la pantalla donde debían pasar la letra de las canciones, apagada.

Los Titans se sentaron en una mesa de seis personas. Robin y Cyborg en las esquinas, Bb al lado de Cyborg y a su lado Raven. Al otro lado, Rya enfrentaba a Bb y Kaoru a Raven.

Luego de encargar la comida y de una hora de hablar tranquilamente, una persona se subió al escenario y con decisión y una voz melodiosa comenzó a hablar.

- Bienvenidos a "Shikon no Tama"! Me imagino que quieren divertirse y cantar como nunca pudieron hacerlo!- Unas chicas gritaron felices de la mesa de al lado. Robin no pudo menos que taparse los oídos, mientras Kaoru vio como su vaso explotaba en millones de fragmentos. – Bueno, pero habrán notado que nuestra pantalla está apagada, eso es porque hemos decidido hacer un especial...- Un chico solitario bufó y la chica le sonrió de forma burlona.- El especial "Friends"!- Todos comenzaron a murmurar. –Por favor, silencio. Esta vez, los amigos pondrán las canciones que querrán que canten. Para poner una canción sólo deben ir allí...- Con su dedo índice señaló donde estaba la barra. Desde atrás, un hombre se levantó los auriculares y sonrió, sacando unos cuantos suspiros por parte de la mesa de al lado.-... Y decirle a nuestro disc jockey que quieren...- Tomó aire y miró las mesas.- Quién será el primero?.-

Silencio. Nadie parecía arriesgarse. De pronto, la voz de disc jockey resonó en el karaoke.

- Comenzaremos con la mesa número 22!- Los Titans miraron el número de su mesa y quedaron helados.

- Bien...- La chica sonrió abiertamente.- Quién comenzará?- Silencio de nuevo.

- Comenzaremos con Cyborg.. Cyborg? Bueno, me dijeron que se la dedicaras a alguien ausente, así que por qué no te acercas al escenario?.- El chico se levantó temblorosamente. Robin, Bb y Rya no pudieron evitar comenzar a silbar.

- Dedícasela a Bee!- Gritaron al unísono Robin y Bb.

Cyborg los fulminó con la mirada, preguntándose quien lo habría elegido y a aquella canción que tan bien conocía.

_Another Day is going_ _by **(Otro día se está yendo)**  
I'm thinking about you all the time. **( Pienso en ti todo el tiempo)  
**__But you're there **(Pero estas allí)  
**__and I'm here waiting... **(Y yo aquí esperando)**_

_And I wrote this letter in my head (**Y escribí esta carta en mi cabeza)  
**_'_cause so many things were left unsaid **(Porque muchas quedaron sin decirse)  
**__But now you're gone **(Pero ahora tú te fuiste)  
**__And I can't think straight **(Y no puedo pensar con claridad)**_

_This could be the one last chance **(Esta puede ser la última oportunidad**)  
__To make you undertand...**(Para hacerte entender)**_

_I'd do anything... **(Haría cualquier cosa)  
**__Just to hold you in my arms **(Para sólo tenerte en mis brazos)  
**__To try to make you laugh **(Intentar hacerte sonreir)**  
'Cause somehow I can't put you in the past **(Porque como sea no puedo ponerte en el pasado)**  
I'd do anything **(Haría cualquier cosa)**  
Just to fall asleep with you __**(Sólo para dormir contigo)  
**Will you remember me? **(Me recordarás?)**  
'Cause I know** (Porque se...)**  
I won't forget you **(Que yo nunca te olvidaré)**_

Cyborg cantaba a la perfección. La canción era una de sus preferidas y entonaba perfectamente, a pesar de nunca haber cantado al frente de tanta gente.

_Together we broke all the rules **(juntos rompipos todas las reglas)  
**__Dreaming of dropping out of school **(Soñando con drogarnos en la escuela)  
**__And leave this place **(Y dejar este lugar)  
**__To never come back **(Para nunca volver)**_

_So now maybe after all these years **(Y ahora luego de todos estos años)  
**__If you miss me have no fear **(si me extrañas no tengas miedo)  
**__I'll be here **(Estare aquí)**  
I'll be waiting **(Estaré esperando)**_

_This could be the one last chance to make you understand **( Esta puede ser la última oportunidad de hacerte en entender)  
**__And I just can't let you leave me once again **(Y no puedo dejar que me dejes de nuevo)**_

Entre las sombras, una persona sonreía. Tenía un celular en el oído. Del otro lado, alguien estaba feliz

_I'd do anything **(Haría cualquier cosa)**_  
_Just to hold you in my arms **(Sólo para tenerte en mi brazos)  
**__To try to make you laugh **(intentar hacerte sonreír)  
**__Cuz somehow I can't put you in the past **(Porque como sea no puedo ponerte en el pasado)  
**__I'd do anything **(Haría cualquier cosa)  
**__Just to fall asleep with you** (Sólo para dormir contigo)  
**__Will you remember me? **(Me recordaras?)  
**__Cuz I know **( Porque se)  
**__I won't forget you **(Que no te olvidaré)**_

_I close my eyes **(Cierro mis ojos)  
**__And all I see is you **(Y todo lo que veo eres tú)  
**__I close my eyes **(Cierro mis ojos)  
**__I try to sleep **(Trato de dormir)  
**__I can't forget you **(No puedo olvidarte)  
**__Nanana (...)  
And I'd do anything for you **(Haría cualquier cosa por tí)  
**__Nanana (...)  
I'd do anything **(Haría cualquier cosa)**_

_Just to hold you in my arms **(Sólo para tenerte en mis brazos)  
**__To try to make you laugh (**Intentar hacerte sonreír)  
**__Cuz somehow I can't put you in the past **(Porque como sea no puedo ponerte en el pasado)  
**__I'd do anything **(Haría cualquier cosa**)  
__Just to fall asleep with you **(Sólo para dormir contigo)  
**__Will you remember me? **(Me recordarás?)  
**__Cuz I know **(Porque se)  
**__I won't forget you **(Que no te olvidaré)** _

I'd do anything **(Haría cualquier cosa)**  
To fall asleep with you **(Para dormir contigo)**  
I'd do anything **(Haría cualquier cosa)**  
There's nothing I won't do **(No hay nada que no haría)**  
I'd do anything **(Haría cualquier cosa)**  
To fall asleep with you **(Para dormir contigo)**  
I'd do anything **(Haría cualquier cosa)**  
Cuz I know **(Porque se)**  
I won't forget you **(Que no te olvidaré)**

La canción acabó. Cyborg cerró los ojos y sonrió.

- Esta canción se la dedico a una persona que quedó en Estados Unidos y extraño mucho... va dedica a la Abeja reina.-

Todos aplaudieron. Los hombres de la mesa 22 silbaban y gritaban su nombre al unísono.

Entre las sombras, el sujeto sonriente hablo al celular.

- Te lo dije...-

Del otro lado sólo se oyó un agradecimiento.

---Fin del doceavo chap.---

Este Chap va dedicado a: **La Dama del Tiempo, koriandr-titan, 'Katherine-Potter-Lupin', lightfire, Alexandra S. F., Ninja Misterioso, Lady-Titans, Jerras, Raven Granger y Johnn23**

Antes que nada la canción se llama: "**I'd do anything**" de **Simple Plan** y la traducción está hecha por mi persona para aquellos lectores que no sepan inglés y puedan entender que dice Cy en la canción.

Siento mucho la demora! Es que las vacaciones de invierno y el comienzo de clases no ayudan! ;; Piedad... Además quería saber si podía llegar a los 100 reviews :P xD

Bueno, ya saben déjenme un Review

Atte;  
Sango-Lily


	13. I'm not addicted to you

**Disclaimer: **Los Teen Titans no me pertenecen, tampoco las canciones de este capítulo. Siento mucho la "quema" (es decir, uso reiterado) de una de las canciones (Ya la he leido en un fic español y uno inglés) pero es que amo a "Simple Plan" y esa canción era la que más pegaba. -.-

**Sakura Rain: I'm not addicted to you... (I can't live without you)**

Cyborg hizo unos gestos exagerados, agradeciendo a la gente el aplauso general, además de fulminar con la mirada a sus mejores amigos que gritaban cosas como "Potro!" y "Las damas quieren tus hijos" y no aguantó la risa al escuchar a Bb que imitaba un suspiro mientras decía "Es taaaan dulce" con voz de mujer.

Luego, y sin más, se bajó y se acercó al disc jockey. El hombre escuchó y sonrió. Tomó el micrófono y mientras hacía varios enters en su computadora habló.

- Muy bien, nuestro valiente amigo quiere que Garfield... Garfield? Cómo el gato? o.o... Bueno, que Garfield de la mesa 22 pase al escenario a cantar... Además desea saber quién fue el que lo mando al frente...- Cyborg movió la cabeza pero no vio a nadie dándose como culpable. Sólo pudo ver cómo BeastBoy se hundía en su asiento y a Rya y Robin tirando cada uno de un brazo para levantarlo.

El mitad robot decidió ayudar y le señalo al joven de la música dónde se encontraba el ya nombrado. El hombre sonrió al ver la mini-lucha y tocó unos botones en su teclado.

Un haz de luz blanca se posó encima de los tres. Robin y Rya no lo notaron ya que estaban de espaldas. Kaoru no aguantó la risa, lo que hizo que Robin abriera un ojo (ya que los tenía cerrados por la fuerza que estaba haciendo) y mirara a Raven.

- Qué es tan gracioso?.-

- Que los esta viendo todo el karaoke...- Dijo, sonriendo de lado.

Robin y Rya dejaron de tirar, un poco sonrojados. Se sentaron y Robin no pudo evitar rascarse la nuca, aun nervioso.

Entre las sombras, el sujeto sonrió mientras lanzaba un pequeño suspiro.

- Vaya... Qué pasó para que actuaras así?- Le dijeron del otro lado del celular.

- Nada...- Respondió, mientras se tomaba el pecho adolorido.- Bueno, ya oíste lo que querías oír... creo que puedes irte, Speedy se enloquecerá.- Del otro lado de oyó una risa.

- Si, tienes razón. Mucha suerte...- Luego se oyó el tono de que la comunicación se había cortado.

BeastBoy, al ver que no le quedaba otra opción, se levantó y se dirigió al escenario. Tomó el micrófono un poco asustado y a oír la canción no pudo menos que articular un "Me las vas a pagar" dirigido a Cyborg.

_I heard you're doing ok **(Escuché que estás bien)  
**__But I want you to know **(Pero quiero que sepas)  
**__I'm a dick **(Soy un dick o.o)  
**__I'm addicted to you **(Soy adicto a ti)**_

_I can't pretend I don't care** (No puedo pretender que no me importa)**  
When you don't think about me **(Cuando tú no piensas en mi)**  
Do you think I deserve this? **(Piensas que merezco esto?)  
**__I tried to make you happy but you left anyway **(Intente hacerte feliz pero partiste de todas maneras) **_

_I'm trying to forget that **(Estoy tratando olvidar que)**  
I'm addicted to you **(Soy adicto a ti)**  
But I want it and I need it **(Pero lo quiero y lo necesito)**  
I'm addicted to you **(Soy adicto a ti)**  
Now it's over **(Ahora está acabado)**  
Can't forget what you said **(No puedo olvidar lo que dijiste)**  
And I never wanna do this again **(Y nunca quiero hacer esto de nuevo)**  
Heartbreaker **(Rompe corazones)**  
Heartbreaker **(Rompe corazones)**  
Heartbreaker **(Rompe corazones)**_

Inconscientemente, el chico verde no dejaba de ver a cierta persona de cabellos cortos y mirada penetrante.

_Since the day I met you **(Desde el día que te conocí)  
**__And after all we've been through **(Y después de todo lo que hemos pasado)  
**__I'm still a dick **(Todavia soy un dick o.o)  
**__I'm addicted to you **(Soy adicto a ti)  
**__I think you know that it's true **(Pienso que tu sabes que es verdad)  
**__I'd run a thousand miles to get you **(Corri mil millas para conseguirte)  
**__Do you think I deserve this? **(Crees que merezco esto?)  
**__I tried to make you happy **(Intente hacerte feliz)**_

_I did all that I could **(Hice todo lo que pude)  
**__Just to keep you **(Sólo para mantenerte)  
**__But you left anyway **(Pero tú partiste de todas maneras) **_

_I'm trying to forget that **(Estoy intentando olvidar que)  
**__I'm addicted to you **(Soy adicto a ti)  
**__But I want it and I need it **(Pero lo quiero y lo necesito)  
**__I'm addicted to you **(Soy adicto a ti)  
**__Now it's over **(Ahora está terminado)  
**__Can't forget what you said **(No puedo olvidar lo que dijiste)  
**__And I never wanna do this again **(Y nunca quiero hacer esto de nuevo)  
**__Heartbreaker **(Rompe corazones)  
**__Heartbreaker **(Rompe corazones)**_

BeastBoy cerró lo ojos y con voz suave y tierna continuó, mientras la canción también disminuia.

_How long will I be waiting? **(Cuándo tiempo tendré que esperar?)  
**__Until the end of time **(Hasta el final del tiempo)**_

BeastBoy volvió al tono normal junto con el sonido de la música resonando ahora fuertemente en los oídos de su amor.

_I don't know why I'm still waiting **(No sé por qué sigo esperando)  
**__I can't make you mine **(No puedo hacerte mía)  
**_

_I'm trying to forget that **(Estoy intentando olvidar que)  
**__I'm addicted to you **(Soy adicto a ti)  
**__But I want it and I need it **(Pero lo quiero y lo necesito)  
**__I'm addicted to you **(Soy adicto a ti)**_

Repitió la última estrofa con dolor, los ojos cerrados y en coordinando perfecto con la canción.

_Now it's over **(Ahora esta terminado)  
**__Can't forget what you said **(No puedo olvidar lo que dijiste)  
**__And I never wanna do this again **(Y nunca quiero hacer esto de nuevo)  
**__Heartbreaker **(Rompe corazones)**_

La canción de fondo repetía el "Heartbreaker", mientras BeastBoy, con los ojos fijos en Raven seguía con su parte.

Heartbreaker **(Rompe corazones)**  
_I'm addicted to you **(Soy adicto a ti)  
**__Heartbreaker **(Rompe corazones)  
**__I'm addicted to you **(Soy adicto a ti)  
**__Heartbreaker** (Rompe corazones)  
**__I'm addicted to you **(Soy adicto a ti)  
**__Heartbreaker **(Rompe corazones)  
**__I'm addicted to you **(Soy adicto a ti)  
**__Heartbreaker **(Rompe corazones)**_

La canción acabó. Todos vieron como BeastBoy bajaba del escenario y corría hacía la puerta.

Raven observó cómo salía corriendo y todos escucharon la puerta azotarse, causando un gran estruendo.

- Raven... ve!- Dijo Robin, intentando esconder su sonrisa.

- Por qué yo?.- Dijo ella, intentando ser indiferente.

- Tú sabes por qué!.- El chico simplemente le dio una mirada de advertencia, antes de darse la vuelta y oír cómo Cyborg mandaba al frente a Rya.

- Me las pagaras...- El pelirrojo no pudo menos que maldecir en tamaraniano, cuando Cyborg pasó a su lado.

- Yo, está vez, no dije nada.- Dijo el mitad robot, extrañado. Todos se miraron, pero Raven no participó del acto porque ya había salido corriendo detrás de Bb.

---- A las afueras del Karaoke...----

- BeastBoy!.- Gritó la chica, alcanzándolo. El muchacho o no la oyó o simulo no hacerlo, porque siguió de largo, con la cabeza gacha y los hombros bajos.

- BeastBoy...- Susurro bajito, intentando recuperar el aliento y siguiéndolo con la mirada llena de pena por primera vez en su vida.

El chico verde continuó su camino, ignorando completamente a las personas que lo señalaban por su color verdoso. Personas que no veían el dolor que quería esconder con la cabeza gacha y los ojos mirando la superficie pavimentada de color ocre.

Raven, al darse cuenta de que no se detendría, comenzó a correr nuevamente. Sus ojos notaron cómo el chico aceleraba su paso y de pronto desaparecía en un callejón.

Frenó en seco y miró hacia el oscuro pasillo sin salida. Había un gran tacho de basura, cuadrado, que despedía un olor nauseabundo y unos cuantos ladrillos caídos de las paredes mal revocadas. Entró, susurrando el nombre del chico. Nada respondió. El silencio invadió el lugar y Raven no pudo menos que sentarse en el frío piso mientras suspiraba resignada y de forma triste.

Sin darse cuenta, una lagrima fría recorrió su mejilla y cayó en el repulsivo y sucio piso.

De pronto, algo se movió entre las sombras. La chica gótica se levantó. Miró con furia y los ojos de color blanco el lugar donde una sombra se movilizaba. Sonó un maullido.

La sombra se movió hacia la luz y pudo ver cómo un gato de un inusual color verde caminaba hacia ella con paso dudoso. No pudo menos que sonreír feliz y se agachó en cuclillas para recibir al espécimen que se acercaba de a poco.

El animal, al llegar al lado de Raven, la miró. Con la mirada preguntaba y no quería respuesta. Preguntaba qué sentía ella. La chica le sonrió y lo levantó entre sus brazos, mientras el animal la miraba con extrañeza.

- Podrías transformarte? No me gusta hablar con un gato, me siento una idiota.-

El gato no lo hizo de manera rápida. La miró y movió la cabeza, haciendo una mueca con sus cejas que resultaba muy cómica. Luego se bajó de un salto de los brazos que lo sostenían y, de espaldas cómo había quedado, se transformó.

Un silencio pesado e incomodo le siguió al accionar de Bb. Raven no sabía que decir, debió haberlo dejado cómo un gato, al menos así no se sentía nerviosa.

- Esa canción... no era para ti...- El chico dijo eso con un nudo en la garganta y cerrando los ojos.

A Raven se le cayó el mundo a pedazos.

- Quién dijo tal cosa?.- Dijo ella, con voz demasiado fría incluso para provenir de su boca.

- Por qué me perseguiste?.- Susurró él, intentando no romper el ambiente entre ellos.

- Porque me preocupaste...- La chica sintió como un sonrojo cubría su rostro y ambos vieron cómo el lugar se iluminaba un poco por el regalo de Star.

- No deberías preocuparte tanto por mi... No soy nada en tu vida...- Sus mejillas se tiñeron de un tono carmesí al notar lo recién dicho.

- No digas tonterías...- Musitó ella. BeastBoy se volteó con rapidez, aún con un leve rubor.

- Entonces si significo algo para ti?- Dijo mientras daba unos pasos vacilantes.

- Por supuesto... eres mi amigo...- Dijo con la cabeza gacha y casi sin voz. La voz no salía. Costaba hablar y mucho más decirle al amor de su vida que era sólo un compañero, un amigo. La orejas del chico verde bajaron levemente, mientras el rubor desaparecía y sus ojos se cerraban de forma dolorosa.

- Sólo un amigo...- Raven levantó la cabeza extrañada y sorprendida por el tono de frustración del chico. –Sabes por qué esa canción no estaba dedicada a ti? Porque yo no soy un adicto a ti. Un adicto puede dejar su adicción, puede abandonarla. Yo no puedo dejarte. Tú no eres una adicción, tú eres mi oxígeno. No puedo vivir sin oxígeno, al igual que no puedo vivir sin ti.- El chico miró a los ojos de la pelinegra. Esta lo miraba con sorpresa, no esperaba tal confesión y mucho menos que el chico verde se le acercara y posara sus labios sobre los ella, con delicadeza.

BeastBoy no entendía porqué la chica no respondía. Talvez, no lo quisiera de la misma forma que él a ella. Con tristeza se comenzó a separar, pero Raven posó su mano en la nuca de el chico y lo atrajo a ella con fiereza.

El beso duró alrededor de un minuto. Fue fogoso, demostrando todo lo que no había podido expresarse en todo ese tiempo que habían sido amigos.

Cuando se separaron, se miraron a los ojos. Ambos tenía las pupilas brillantes y los cabellos del chico estaban más desordenados de lo normal. BeastBoy sonrió tiernamente al ver cómo Raven tenía los labios curvados hacia arriba, formando un dulce gesto.

- Te hice reír...- Susurro en su oído. Las cosquillas hechas por su aliento hicieron que Raven lo apartara de forma juguetona. BeastBoy pasó su brazo por sus hombros y la miró. –Lo mejor será irnos...- La chica asintió y posó su cabeza en el hombro de él, para luego encaminarse hacia el karaoke.

--- Mientras en el Karaoke...---

- Cómo es eso que tú no dijiste nada?- Gritó Robin, alzando una ceja y mirando a Cyborg. Alzar la voz era la única forma de ser oídos entre ellos.

- Lo que oíste. Yo sólo le dije sobre Bb... – Gritó más fuerte para ser oído sobre el estribillo que cantaba Rya en el escenario.

- Entonces quién lo hizo?- Gritó Robin. Sólo entonces, ambos notaron que en el lugar ya nadie cantaba ni aplaudía. Robin levantó la cabeza y se encontró con todo el karaoke mirándolos.

- No lo sé, pero es alguien que me conoce.- Dijo Rya, sentándose al lado de su novia y rodeándola con su brazo.

- Por qué dices eso?.- Susurró Cyborg, levantando una ceja.

- Porque yo conozco pocas canciones de la Tierra pero me pusieron la que más sé cantar.- Explicó, también con voz bajita. Las luces se volvieron a posar sobre la mesa número 22 y Robin y Kaoru quedaron paralizados.

- No, por favor, yo no...- Dijeron ambos al unísono, cruzando brazos, dedos, piernas e, incluso, pelos.

- Hey! La mesa 22 no acabó aún... Aquí me dicen un tal... Dick? Si quiere pasar a cantar algo...- Kaoru sonrió abiertamente y posó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Rya, de forma plácida y feliz.

Robin, en cambio, suspiró resignado. Se levantó de la mesa, moviendo la silla que fue el único ruido que se produjo en el lugar. Antes de encaminarse hacia el escenario, miró dónde estaba el disc jockey. Allí vio cómo Bb y Raven sonreían abrazados y miraban el escenario de forma maliciosa.

_"Gracias Raven ¬¬" _

_"No hay de que ˆˆU"_

Al llegar al escenario, la canción comenzó a sonar y Robin prácticamente se congeló al oír el tono... No ESA canción...

"_GRACIAS Raven ¬¬"_

Raven sonrie.

_I'm sick of being alone **(Estoy enfermo de estar solo)**  
__When are you coming home? **(Cuando vienes a casa?)  
**__Just a glimpse of your face (**Solo una ojeada a tu cara)**__  
__I can remember smelling your hair, I'll meet you anywhere __**(Puedo recordar oler tu pelo, te encontraré en cualquier lado)  
**Somewhere that no one can retrace  
Somewhere where no one will know our faces **(Algún lado donde nadie conosca nuestras caras)**_

En su cabeza, Robin veía a una pelirroja sonriendo feliz, con los ojos color esmeralda brillando de emoción y musitando su nombre. Cuán bien podía sonar su nombre?

_She has two arms to hold me **(Ella tiene dos brazos para sostenerme)  
**__Four legs to wrap around me **(Cuatro piernas para apretar alrededor mio)  
**__She's not your typical girlfriend **(No es tu novia típica)  
**__She's my alien **(Es mi alien)  
**__My alien **(Mi alien)**_

El extraño sujeto sintió enrojecer y el disc jockey se le acercó.

- Algo para beber, damisela?- Dijo, sonriéndole.

- Algo bien frío, por favor...- Dijo ella, aún sonrojada y mirando el escenario.

_She knows when something is wrong, when something doesn't belong **(Ella sabe cuando algo está mal, cuando algo no corresponde)**_  
_She can read in my mind **(Puede leer mi mente)  
**__And she can be assured that with me there's no conspiracy **(Y puede estar segura que conmigo no hay conspiración)  
**__She's not wasting her time **(No está perdiendo su tiempo)**_

_She can take me to the place that she calls home **(Puede llevarme al lugar que ella llama casa)  
**__In a spaceship that will someday be my own **(En una nave espacial que algún día será mia)  
**__Please take me to your leader **(Por favor, llevame con tu líder)  
**__Tell her I will surrender **(Dile que me rendiré)  
**__I will surrender **(Me rendiré)**_

Técnicamente todo eso era verdad. Ella vivía en otro planeta, él había viajado a su casa en una nave espacial y StarFire de alguna forma leía su mente. Robin tomo un tono carmesí, mientras sacudía la cabeza y la canción comenzaba a reclamar al cantante el estribillo.

_She has two arms to hold me **(Ella tiene dos brazos para sostenerme)  
**__Four legs to wrap around me **(Cuatro piernas para apretar alrededor mio)  
**__She's not your typical girlfriend **(No es tu novia típica)  
**__She's my alien **(Es mi alien)  
**__My alien **(Mi alien)**_

Pero si estaba nervioso mientras pisaba el escenario, y cantaba parte de la canción, el nerviosismo se duplicó cuando sus ojos enmascarados se clavaron en dos iris verdes brillantes. Parpadeó y cuando volvió a mirar, ya no había nadie.

_She has two arms to hold me **(Ella tiene dos brazos para sostenerme)  
**__Four legs to wrap around me **(Cuatro piernas para apretar alrededor mio)  
**__She's not your typical girlfriend **(No es tu novia típica)  
**__She's my alien **(Es mi alien)  
**__My alien **(Mi alien)**_

_I bought the astronaut kit **(Compré el kit de astronauta)**  
__Now all I need is a Rocket **(Ahora todo lo que necesito es un cohete)  
**__Mi love,Intergalatic friend **(Mi amor, amiga intergaláctica)  
**__She's my alien.. **(Es mi alien)**_

Raven sonrió feliz al ver cómo Robin se bajaba del escenario, sonrojado y maldiciendo por lo bajo a ella, a Bb y a sus queridas madres.

Volteó, aun siendo abrazada por el chico verde, para dirigirse a su mesa pero algo llamó su atención e hizo que se detuviera en seco.

- BeastBoy... esa no era StarFire?.- Preguntó, con los ojos abiertos de par en par y mirando la puerta la puerta azabache de metal.

BeastBoy miró el mismo lugar que ella y sólo pudo ver el paso cerrado y ninguna señal de una chica tamaraniana.

- No, Rae...- Dijo frunciendo el ceño y preocupado por la salud mental de la chica.

- Juraría que vi una cabellera pelirroja en silla de ruedas...- Murmuro entre dientes, volviendo a caminar.

- Tal vez, pero Star no es la única pelirroja... Creo que cada vez estás más loca...-Dijo dándole un pequeño beso en sobre la cabeza, haciendo que ella se sonrojara de gran manera. – Pero así me gustas más...- Susurró en su oído. – Deberías acostumbrarte a eso, si es que quieres ser mi novia.- dijo retomando el camino. Raven lo miró.

- Yo nunca dije que sería tu novia...- Dijo, volviendo su vista hacia el frente. Bb se detuvo y la miró.

- Pero... es decir... tú me gustas y yo...- El chico estaba sonrojado a más no poder y sus ojos demostraba la tristeza e incertidumbre que sentía. Raven sonrió, lo besó en la mejilla y comenzó a caminar dejando al chico detrás.

BeastBoy se encaminó hacia ella y la abrazó nuevamente. Raven lo miró y le sonrió.

- Aunque no estaría mal, me siento muy cómoda así.- Dijo, mientras se juntaba más al cuerpo del chico verde. BeastBoy sonrió. Ya estaban al lado de su mesa y antes de sentarse susurró.

- Yo también...-

--- Más tarde...---

- Ok... A dormir... Buenas noches, tortolitos...- Raven fulminó con la mirada a Cyborg quien siguió de largo, hacia una habitación que le habían cedido para que durmiera. (La habitación de Bb era compartida n.nUU)

Raven, Robin y Rya se abalanzaron hacia la habitación de la chica pelirroja. Robin y Rya para ver cómo se encontraba y Raven para asegurarse a si misma que no estaba loca.

Cuando entraron y encendieron la luz de la mesita de Kaoru, pudieron ver, a la luz suave y lejana, a StarFire durmiendo. Le daba la espalda a todo el mundo, su respiración era un poco más rápida de lo normal pero tal vez era por las drogas. Su cabello pelirrojo caía sobre su almohada blanca y las sabanas estaban un poco desordenadas, cubriéndole sólo a partir del estomago.

Robin suspiró con tranquilidad. Entonces, con quien había hecho contacto no era Star. Pero esos ojos no los tenía cualquiera... Se sentó en la cama de Kaoru, relajándose y sonriendo tiernamente mientras su mirada se posaba en la tranquila pelirroja.

Rya se acercó y la miró con ternura. Su hermana se veía preciosa mientras dormía, parecía un ángel. Nadie pensaría en todos los problemas que se metía él para salvarla. O viceversa. Tomó un mechón que caía sobre su rostro y lo movió hacia detrás de la oreja. La chica se removió molesta. El pelirrojo tomo las sabanas que debían cubrirla y las acercó a la cabeza de su hermana, cubriéndola hasta el pecho.

Raven sí que estaba extrañada. Estaba segura que esa chica era su hermana del alma. Bueno... tal vez Bb tenía razón, cada vez estaba más rara.

Volteó y tomó el brazo del chico que la esperaba afuera. Pudo oír otro chiste más proveniente de la boca de Robin y lo único que hizo fue lanzarlo unos metros más lejos de la puerta, haciendo que el chico entendiera que no era gracioso.

Kaoru se acostó, lo mismo hizo Rya en otra cama. Robin apagó la luz y la luna en la mitad de su faceta fue lo único que le dio la luz suficiente para caminar hacia la cama de la pelirroja. Se extrañó al ver un pequeño sonrojo en el rostro de ella, pero lo ignoró. Tal vez tenía fiebre nuevamente, las drogas no tardarían en hacer efecto...

Sin pensarlo, la besó en la frente, dulcemente. La chica sonrió tenuemente, mientras el sonrojo se hacía más potente. Robin no lo notó, ya que inmediatamente partió hacia su cama, con miedo a que Rya estuviera despierto aún y armara una pelea.

----- Fin del capítulo 13...----

Este capítulo va dedicado a: **lightfire, koriandr-titan, 'Katherine-Potter-Lupin', Kyo Hannakasi, La Dama del Tiempo, Alexandra S.F., GotichGirl, nade-san, conchito** (gracias por los reviews en cada chap ˆ-ˆ)

Como habrán notado traducí la letra de ambas canciones: La que canta BB se llama "Addicted" y es de Simple Plan y "My alien" es del mismo grupo. Por otro lado...

114 REVIEWS! NO LO PUEDO CREER! o Estoy realizada! ... Quién hubiera pensado que esta historia llegaría tan lejos? Y sigue! Estoy orgullosa...- Se seca una lagrima falsa- xDD ES MI RETOÑO!- La golpean con un zapatao volador.- ¬¬.. Quién fue! -Silencio.- Ok... Ya entendí ¬.¬ ya em callo... .Debo decir que la historia estaba hecha para durar máximo 5 chaps... y ya va 13! Y según lo planeado durará 17 (Prólogo incluido) y tengo pensado una continuación! Si, si tengo ganas escribiré una continuación de otra aventura de los TT luego de Japón... Lo tengo todo en mi cabecita de pájaro..

Bueno, ya basta de cháchara. Los dejo... dejenme un Review, si?

Atte;  
Sango-Lily


	14. Un resfrío y el miedo

**Sakura Rain 14: Un resfrío y el miedo.**

Dos días pasaron. Japón se preparaba para despedir la fiesta de las flores con festividades y una gran sorpresa para deslumbrar a los turistas que habían ido allí sólo por el gran evento. La compra de artículos de recuerdo, comidas típicas y hasta kimonos aumentó considerablemente y los vendedores relucían una espléndida sonrisa al ver cómo algún hombre de característicos binoculares o cámara fotográfica entraban a sus tiendas.

Mientras la felicidad se respiraba en los patios de las diversas casa japonesas, dentro del hospital no todo era color de rosas. A pesar de haber despertado, StarFire no se recuperaba con prontitud ya que por alguna "extraña razón", había capturado una buena gripe y eso no mejoraba sus pulsaciones ni los intentos de los médicos para bajarle la fiebre.

A pesar de eso, todos estaban felices.

Raven caminaba por las calles de Tokio con un chico de un color extravagante a su lado, tomado de su mano y los dedos entrelazados. Lucían una inusual sonrisa.

- Hey, Rae...- Susurro el muchacho en el oído de ella.

- Mmh...- La chica sólo hizo un silencioso gesto para indicar que lo oía, mientras posaba su cabeza en el hombro de él y cerraba los ojos.

- El sábado debemos escalar TODA esa escalera de nuevo?.- Dijo, intentado reprimir un sonido que rebelara su cansancio de esos malditos peldaños.

Raven sonrió de lado, levantó la cabeza y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

- Eso debo tomarlo como una forma de hacerme sentir mejor porque si deberemos hacerlo?- Raven sonrió.

--- Mientras en el hospital...---

- Dónde están... achi! Raven y... achi! Bb?.- Preguntó una pelirroja, antes de tomar un pañuelo descartable y sonarse la nariz de una forma ruidosa y divertida.

- Pues... salieron.- Dijo el pelinegro, pasándole un plato de sopa caliente.

- Sabe horrible.- Dijo la chica, mirando con su típica miradita a Robin y haciendo un berrinche.

- Debes tomarla... aún no sé cómo pudiste enfermarte estando aquí todo el día...- Dijo, frunciendo el ceño e intentando ignorar la mirada de StarFire, ya que sabía que no podría resistirse.

StarFire tomó su cuchara y bebió un poco de aquella extraña sopa, intentando esconder el hecho de que un tono carmesí cubría sus mejillas mientras su temperatura subía.

De repente, la puerta se abrió de forma abrupta. Rya estaba sosteniendo en sus brazos a su novia. Ambos reían.

- Hola Kori nn.- Dijo Rya, acercándose a la cama de su hermana luego de haber dejado a su novia en el piso.

- Hola Rya!.- Dijo la chica, sonriendo abiertamente. -Hola Kao-chan.. me alegro que ya te hayan dado el baja...-

Todos la miraron extrañados.

- Es el alta, Star, el alta n.nU- Aclaro Robin, tomando el plato hondo vacío y poniéndolo al costado de la cama.

- Ah...- Dijo la chica, poniendo un dedo en su mentón.- Bueno... eso -- Todos los presentes no pudieron evitar suspirar resignados.

- Kori, tú cuando saldrás?.- Preguntó el pelirrojo.

- No lo sé, espero que antes del sábado nn- Dijo antes de lanzar otro estornudo.

- Recuerda que el martes volvemos a Jump City.- Dijo Robin, extendiéndole el paquete de pañuelos.

- Tan rápido se vuelven?.- Preguntó con tristeza la pelinegra.

- Tenemos que... Dejamos a unos amigos cuidando la ciudad...- Dijo Star, hundiéndose en sus sábanas.

- Vaya... Tú también vuelves, Rya?- Preguntó su novia, mirándolo.

- Lo dudo...- StarFire sonrió maliciosa y burlonamente. Rya la observó de forma molesta, mientras se sonrojaba ligeramente.

- Aún no le compramos nada a los chicos...- Dijo Robin, mirando a su compañera de equipo.

- No te preocupes... yo le obsequié algo muy especial a Bee.- Dijo la chica sonriendo de forma misteriosa. Robin frunció el seño.

- A sí? Y qué es?.. si se puede saber...-

- No se puede nn- Dijo ella, sonriéndole de forma tierna, lo que hizo que Robin suspirará ruidosamente por la frustración.

- Ya te enteraras...- Dijo de la misma forma y acercándose a la oreja de su compañero. El cosquilleo y la proximidad de la chica hicieron que tomara un lindo tono carmesí.

Mientras, Rya miraba todo con furia contenida. Y no por voluntad propia. Su novia tenía sus dedos entrelazados con los de él, mientras su otra mano pasaba por la espalda e intentaba tranquilizarlo.

- Ok...- Dijo, mientras carraspeaba de forma ruidosa.- Entonces, cuando Kori salga cenaremos como sólo X'hal sabe.-

Todos acordaron esa idea, principalmente Bb, quien cuando se enteró gritó algo así como "Adiós al puré podrido de este hospital!"

---- Tres días después...---

- SIIII!- El grito proveniente del hospital japonés hizo que algunas aves volaran lejos de sus nidos.

- u.u Ya entendimos, estás feliz...- Dijo un pelirrojo, mirando a su hermana como si estuviera mal del cerebro.

- Rya... no sabes lo gloriosa que me siento...- Dijo, luego de suspirar, y abrazando a Robin con tanta fuerza que lo dejó de un lindo color azul cielo.

- Star, déjalo respirar.- Dijo Cyborg sonriendo de lado al ver cómo la chica obedecía y el chico quedaba un poco sonrojado.

- Hoy vamos a comer, no es así Raven? No es así?- Dijo BeastBoy, mirándolo con la cara "chibi", mientras tenía los ojos brillantes de felicidad, tirando de su capa.

- Si, Bb... Si...- Dijo Raven, suspirando.

- Cómo logras aguantarlo?- Dijo Cyborg que caminaba a su lado, mientras Bb por detrás hacia su baile convertido en un monito verde. (N/A: El baile esta vez dice: Vamos chico bestia, eso es... Chico Bestia ya no come porquerías, eso es... Vamos chico bestia a bailarr...)

Raven suspira, sonriendo tenuemente.

- No lo hago.- Cyborg sólo logra ver una burbuja de color negro que rodea la cabeza de su amigo verde y evita que su canción llegue a oídos ajenos.

Cuando llegaron al hotel, Star no pudo evitar tararear una canción que había rondado en su cabeza durante todos esos días por la felicidad.

Lo hacía en un tono tan suave y dulce que el único que la oyó fue quien iba a su lado. A Robin se le pararon los cabellos de la nuca al oír el ritmo de "My alien" saliendo de la boca de la tamaraniana y se alejó un poco mientras las preguntas rondaban su cabeza.

Cómo ella conocía esa canción?

Lo había oído a él cantando?

Había estado en el karaoke?

No, ridículo. Star no había podido salir de ese frío lugar, ella no podía ni asomar su cabeza.

- Habitaciones 200, 201 y 202.- Dijo el chico, sin prestar mucha atención.

- Aquí tiene joven...- Dijo la mujer, sonriéndole amablemente.

Robin volteó rápidamente con las llaves en mano. Comenzó a caminar hacia sus amigos, les tendió su llave y luego caminó hacia las chicas. Cuando le dio la suya a Raven, vio cómo Star estornudaba sonoramente, tomaba un pañuelo y limpiaba su nariz.

Oh no...

Robin dio media vuelta, intentando alejar esos pensamientos ridículos de su cabeza. Star NO había salido del hospital, no lo había oído y mucho menos estaba engripada por eso.

Todos subieron a sus habitaciones, inundados por un extraño silencio que sólo era interrumpido por los estrepitosos estornudos de la tamaraniana (que al tener poca energía no destruía nada).

- Al fin...- Dijo Starfire, arrojándose sobre su cama, sonriendo y con los ojos cerrados.

- Star, recién te levantaste...- Dijo medio en broma, medio en serio, Raven

- Lo sé, pero aún estoy... achi!... cansada... lo siento.- Dijo, para luego tomar otro pañuelo.

- Bueno Star, pero estate despierta que hoy comeremos como se debe y mañana debes levantarte para rezar... es el último día, el más importante y pueden ofrecerle a Buda algún objeto de valor personal para que bendiga sus vidas.- Explicó Kaoru, sentada en la cama de la pelinegra.

Star no pudo reprimir un bostezo.

- Muchachas despiértenme cuando vayamos a comer.- Ambas vieron preocupadas como Star se acostaba debajo de las cobijas y como un escalofrío recorría su cuerpo y la hacía temblar.

- Estás segura que estarás bien?- Preguntó Raven a la chica que le daba la espalda. Nadie respondió. Kaoru se acercó a la pelirroja y observó cómo el pecho de la chica subía y bajaba pasiblemente. Sonrió tenuemente y subió su mirada hacia Raven.

- Estará bien...- Susurró cuando ya estaba al lado de su amiga.

Raven tomó el picaporte de la puerta y lo movió hacia abajo. Con suavidad, la puerta se deslizó hacia delante y ellas salieron, cerrando la puerta tan suavemente que ni siquiera la recién dormida se inmutó.

--- Más tarde...---

Genial. Realmente Genial. Comenzaba a odiar a Raven. Caminaba por el pasillo con paso firme, a pesar de que su mente divagaba en locuras, hecho que lo hacía muy poco firme. Frenó súbitamente, dio un giro de un cuarto quedando frente a una puerta de color rojizo oscuro. En el picaporte había un cartón rojo de forma rectangular que pedía en color blanco el clásico 'Don't Disturb' o 'No molestar' en tres idiomas distintos. Más arriba, un óvalo color blanco proclamaba con tres números negros y sosos "202". A su lado, una estrella dorada brillante indicaba que eran de los huéspedes más importantes.

Él no reparó en eso. Tomó la perilla y la movió, con el nerviosismo que lo había perseguido en todo el día a flor de piel.

Lo primero que notó al entrar, fue el orden de aquel lugar. Su cuarto era un chiquero comparado con ese espacio limpio, impecable. Las luces estaban apagadas pero eso no evitó que notara un bulto en una de las camas, concretamente la que estaba al lado de la ventana y más alejado a él.

Una sonrisa estúpida de enamorado se plantó en su cara.

Sí, porque a pesar de no haberla visto aún, sabía que aquel bulto era la chica que lo enloquecía, sabía que era por quien daría su vida y sabía que era su princesa.

Se acercó sigilosamente a ella. Rodeó la cama para poder ver su pálido rostro. Su tierna sonrisa se amplió al ver la posición en la cual soñaba. La chica estaba dormida, abrazada a su osito con el "Ai shiteru" en el estómago y sonriendo en sueños. Estaba hecha un bollito, sus piernas estaban dobladas y sus brazos doblados, aprisionando la posesión, como si este fuera a escaparse.

- Star...- Susurró el joven, aún sonriendo y posando su mano en el hombro de ella.- StarFire... hora de comer...-

- Cinco minutitos más, por favor...- Dijo ella, acercando el oso de felpa más a su cuerpo y apretando los ojos para evitar que cualquier tipo de luz (en aquellos momentos inexistente) se filtrara a través de los párpados y molestara su sueño.

- Vamos Star...- Dijo esta vez, meciéndola suavemente. La chica abrió muy poco sus ojos esmeraldas. Robin (N/A: No se lo esperaban, verdad ¬¬U) se quedó embobado. Cómo no hacerlo cuando los ojos brillaban de esa forma, el cabello caía sobre sus ojos y su sonrisa se curvaba suavemente en un sonrisa? Diablos... era tan condenadamente sexy! – No querrás perderte las bayas tamaranianas que trajo tu hermano...- Pudo articular. Bingo. El chico maravilla había dicho las palabras mágicas. Star saltó de su cama (literalmente) y mirando a Robin con ojos que reflejaban su emoción preguntó.

- Rya trajo Glorkabachas? (Whatever... Esas cosas que le dio a Silkie -.-)- Robin sonrió.

- Si, pero si no te apresuras no podrás comer.- Dijo ya seriamente pero riendo internamente.

- Pues Vamos!- Dijo la chica, tomándolo del brazo y sacándolo de aquel lugar.

- Ya estamos aquí!.- Gritó Star, sentándose en la silla ubicada al lado de Kaoru. Robin, un poco sonrojado, la siguió y se sentó entre ella y Raven. Un escalofrío recorrió su columna vertebral al sentir una mirada furiosa en su nuca. No necesitó voltear para saber quien era su emisor.

"_Gracias Raven ¬¬"_

"_Sabía que me lo agradecerías nun"_

Robin le dirigió una última mirada furibunda y luego se incorporó a la conversación general.

- Estas mejor, Star...- Afirmó Kaoru.

- Si, dormí muy bien, hacia mucho que no lo hacia.-

- Y eso por qué?.- Preguntó su hermano, un poco preocupado.

- Bueno... el hospital era muy frío, no era mi hogar y las drogas no ayudan en nada...- Explicó, llevándose su vaso lleno de un líquido color naranja a los labios.

- Y antes de eso?.- Preguntó Bb, notando que su amiga se había quedado con algo.

- Bueno... digamos que soñar con todos ustedes muertos no es descanso...- Dijo dejando el vaso en la mesa, sin cambios de nivel, señal de no haber bebido nada.

Un silencio sepulcral le siguió a esa declaración. Kaoru, Raven, Bb y Cyborg intercambiaron mirada preocupadas. Rya se dedicó a contemplar a su hermana, quien miraba su plato intacto con los ojos llorosos al recordar la escena.

Robin posó su mano delicadamente en su hombro. La chica levantó la vista y lo contempló, mientras una solitaria lágrima nacía de su lagrimal y moría en su mentón, destruyéndose completamente en el piso brillante y adoquinado.

- Robin...- Susurró tan bajo que nadie la oyó. Su voz se quebró y sin pensarlo dos veces posó su cabeza en el cuerpo del chico, aprisionando sus ropas en sus puños, escondiendo su rostro en su pecho y opacando su voz. –Robin... todos muertos, los ojos sin vida... y tú sangrando...- Ahogó un gritó aferrándose más fuerte al cuerpo del chico, hundiendo su delicado rostro en la remera de él.

Robin primero se sonrojó y quedó paralizado. Luego, cuando Star se posó más fuerte contra su cuerpo, se olvidó de todos los presentes. Posó su mano en los cabellos de ella y comenzó a acariciarla, suscitando palabras de aliento y tranquilidad, mientras su otra mano la rodeaba por la cintura y hacía círculos en su espalda para calmar los, ahora, descontrolado pulmones y corazón.

Rya miraba todo eso de lejos. Su novia le sujetó la mano que estaba sobre la mesa. Él la miró y ella le sonrió, acercándose a él.

- Se ven tan lindos...- Murmuro a su oído. Rya la golpeó suavemente simulando estar ofendido y luego separase, no ofendido pero si celoso.

Unos momentos después, Star se separó del pecho del chico. Le dirigió una sonrisa agradecida antes de pasar su antebrazo por sus mejillas con decisión y secar el rastro de sus lágrimas.

- Lo siento...- Dijo, sonriendo a todos con los ojos irritados. Era una sonrisa forzada, aunque nadie lo notó. Nadie, exceptuando a Robin que la conocía perfectamente.

A pesar de eso, nadie creyó en la súbita recuperación, pero ninguno dijo nada con respecto a ello y decidieron que lo mejor era seguir comiendo hablando de temas sin relevancia.

--- Más tarde...---

La cena había acabado y todos habían decidido que lo mejor era dormir bien si querían levantarse al otro día.

Al llegar a las habitaciones, los Titans se quedaron callados. No querían separarse, por alguna extraña razón. Tal vez era la imagen que Star habían dejado al hablar.

"_...todos muertos, los ojos sin vida...sangrando..."_

Si alguno de ellos llegaba a ver a su compañero y amigo en esas condiciones, estaban seguro que enloquecería.

Bb tomó con más fuerza la mano de su novia. Ella lo miró, mientras él le devolvía la mirada con una sonrisa preocupada.

- Vamos... Es hora de dormir...- Las palabras roncas de Cyborg, hicieron que todos se miraran y volvieran a la realidad.

- Si, buenas noches...- Dijo Raven, luego de besar al chico verde. Dio la vuelta, introdujo la llave en la hendidura y la giró, abriendo la puerta. El sonido que produjo hizo que todos sintieran un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo.

"_...Todos muertos... sangrando..."_

Star sintió como un gota de agua cálida y salada bajaba por su mejilla.

"_... todos muertos..."_

- Nada va a pasar...- Dijo Bb, intentando sonar tan efusivo como siempre. Todos asintieron en silencio, Raven con la mano en la perilla inmóvil.

"_...Muertos..."_

- Oye viejo... No quieres venir a dormir con nosotros? Ya sabes, te traes un colchón y ya.- Dijo Cyborg mirando a Robin. Su voz temblaba un poco, pero era obvio que nadie confiaba en que aquel sujeto hubiera desaparecido.

- Cyborg puedo...- El chico iba a decir que podía solo, que nada pasaba, que Sako se había evaporado. Pero algo lo detuvo. Star miraba al chico con suplica, con los ojos empañados en lagrimas de miedo e irritados por el simple hecho de intentar retenerlas. Ella estaría más tranquila si él lo hacía. –Está bien...- Dijo en un suspiro.

Eso era. El ambiente súbitamente volvió a ser cálido entre ellos. Ya no estaba ese aire pesado y frío que cortaba la respiración ni esos pensamientos en sus cabezas.

En realidad, todos estaban preocupados.

Y ver que Robin también lo estaba hacía que no se sintieran tontos. Siempre estaban en peligro. Vamos! Era superhéroes... pero se cuidaban los unos a los otros... No había de que preocuparse.

Star sonrió tranquilamente, lo que hizo que todos supieran que ese momento había pasado.

- Buenas noches...- Dijo Raven, deslizando la puerta hacia dentro y ella caminando hacia el interior de su habitación.

- Dulces Kurnors...- Dijo Star, volteando y siguiendo a su amiga.

Los muchachos suspiraron al ver cómo la puerta se cerraba y hacía desaparecer a sus amigas.

--- Fin del Chap 14 de Sakura Rain...---

Este Chap va dedicado a: **ligthfire, 'Katherine-Potter-Lupin', La Dama del Tiempo, GotichGirl, conchito, Alexandra S.F., Kyo Hannakasi, Nade-san, koriandr-titans y Raven Granger **(oye, nadie te impide que hagas ese fic ;D)

-.- Ya lo sé... corto y bastante aburrido es que el próximo chap es uno de los mejores a mi gusto! Miren les dejo unos adelantos para que no me maten n-nUU

_- A mi tampoco me disgustó...-_

_- Nada se compara a tu belleza...-_

_- Soy sólo un cuerpo lindo...?-_

Créanme parece poco pero es mucho a la vez...

Me estoy poniendo melancólica... estoy empezando a leer el fic de principio a fin para ver mi desempeño en la escritura... ESTOY TAN ORGULLOSA DE MI MISMA! UU y no puedo creer que esta historia que me hizo crecer tanto como escritora este por acabarse... T.T

Bueno, me despido y no los molesto más...

Atte;  
Sango-Lily

PD: Se me olvidaba n.nUU... REVIEWS! Please? ;; Aunque sea diciéndome: "Mira pasa a la parte interesante YA!"...


	15. Sakura Rain

**Disclaimer:** Los TT no me pertenecen.. -.-UU Para mi desgracia ToT.. ¬¬ PERO Kaoru y Rya si... bueno, Rya no pero... ¬¬.. Ok, ok... Rya no es mío ¬¬

**Sakura Rain 15: Sakura Rain, la confesión de los pétalos**

Al otro día, los Titans durmieron durante toda la mañana. Todos se había dormido muy tarde y nadie quería abrir los ojos antes del mediodía, mínimo.

El primero en despertar fue Cyborg. Siendo el mayor y más responsable (aja.. ¬¬U) abrió los ojos perezosamente y posó su ojo humano en el reloj despertador.

Prácticamente saltó de la cama.

- Son las 3 p.m!!!- Grito, haciendo que sus dos compañeros de cuarto lo miraran molestos.

- Cyborg, baja la voz.- Dijo el que estaba en el piso, cubriéndose hasta la cabeza con la frazada.

- Si, Cy... estamos en vacaciones...- Refunfuño el de la cama de al lado, dándose la vuelta para darle la espalda, no sin antes haberle arrojado su almohadón a su amigo.

- Pero... tenemos toda una mañana malgastada en dormir... Vamos chicos, estamos en Japón!! Debemos aprovechar, recuerden que queda poco tiempo...- Dijo mirando la almohada de su amigo verde en el piso junto con las frazadas del ya nombrado. - Cómo puedes dormir sin frazadas o almohada??-

BeastBoy volteó furioso al notar que su amigo no volvería a dormir y con los ojos entrecerrados y refunfuñando respondió.

- Estoy dormido... no noto si me falta algo...-

- Hey Cy... mi cuerpo es un tapete de Bienvenida? Quítate de mis pies! Gracias ¬¬.- Dijo Robin, asomando su cabello más alborotado de lo normal (¬... Baba..) y mirando molesto a su amigo que lo había estado pisando.

- Vamos chicos! Seguro que Rya y Kaoru ya han estado aquí y las chicas tal vez estén despiertas...- Murmurando palabras inelegibles entre dientes, Robin y Bb salieron de sus tibias camas (en el caso de Robin) y se encaminaron al baño. Ambos llegaron al mismo tiempo y se miraron directamente.

- Tu primero.- Dijeron ambos al unísono...

- No insisto. Los menores primero.-

- Me enseñaron a respetar a mis mayores... tú primero.-

- Los verdes primero.-

- Los líderes...-

Robin entró molesto y Bb sonriendo volvió a acostarse sobre su cama, acurrucándose transformado en un perro.

- Ahora entiendo por qué querías que Robin fuera primero.- Bb sonrió.

Luego de que todos estaban arreglados, Cyborg se encaminó a la sala principal para ver si Kaoru y Rya habían estado por allí o si las chicas estaban levantadas. Robin, junto con Bb, se encaminaron a la habitación de sus compañeras.

- Aloh?? Rae??- Dijo Bb mientras abría la puerta. Al instante cayó y una sonrisa estúpida se plantó en su verde cara.

- Bb qué...?- Él también se cayó cuando su amigo puso su brazo en el camino del pelinegro quien intentaba ingresar.

Allí, en la habitación, Raven y Star dormían como diosas. Raven estaba de costado, con las manos en el pecho, donde el anillo brillaba tenuemente y acurrucada para mantener el calor. Sus cabellos cortos parecían no desordenarse nunca: caían de forma armoniosa sobre su cara tapando su ojo derecho. Y sonreía. En sueños, la chica sonreía. Una tenue y débil sonrisa. Un sutil curva en sus finos labios.

Bb se acercó a ella tan despacio que la chica ni se inmutó. Ante sus ojos, Raven era un ángel.

Un ángel un poco raro, eso sí.

Pero así le gustaba a él.

Robin, mientras, se acercaba sigilosamente a la pelirroja. Esa "diosa" no tenía un sueño tan apacible como la pelinegra. Sus cabellos estaban desordenados y tan parados que podían pasar por los del pelinegro si se los teñía y cortaba. Tenía las manos extendidas formando dos puños fuertemente cerrados y sus ojos se fruncían y apretaban en sueños. A eso se sumaba su boca que estaba ligeramente abierta y se movía tenuemente y de una forma malditamente seductora.

El chico en un acto impulsivo, poso su mano delicadamente en el rostro transpirado de la pelirroja, acariciando el suave y delicado firmamento. Al instante la chica calmó. Sus ojos se relajaron, sus puños atenuaron su fuerza y su boca dejó de moverse para cerrarse y formar una pasible y hermosa sonrisa.

Pero claro, nada dura para siempre. Las chicas eran súper heroínas y a pesar de que si ellos hubieran sido villanos ya podrían haberlas asesinado, comenzaron a removerse molestas. Raven fue la primera en abrir los ojos y ver frente a su rostro dos ojos esmeraldas abiertos de par en par.

El susto que se llevó no tubo, tiene, ni tendrá nombre.

Lo primero que pasó fue que el pobre Bb acabó a dos metros de ella, estampado contra la pared. Luego un minuto de silencio en lo que la princesa Tamaraniana despertaba y veía a un pelinegro a su lado en la penumbra. No fue un despertar tranquilo.

Robin acabó al lado de su amigo verde.

Lo que continuó a eso fue la lamparita de la mesa de luz del medio de las chicas prendida.

- ¬¬ No nos den esos sustos...-

- . Buenos días Rae...- Dijo el chico verde, adolorido e intentando ponerse de pie.

- Si, buenos días Raven.- Dijo su líder intentando imitar a su amigo verde. Star, aún en pijama y pelos desordenados, le tendió una mano. Él aceptó gustoso la ayuda y se sobó la espalda.

- Duele... son brutas . - Dijo Bb, sentándose en la cama de su novia.

- No es nuestra culpa... No deberían entrar en la pieza sin llamar... Qué hubiera pasado si nos estábamos cambiando?.- Dijo la pelinegra, metiendo el dedo en la llaga. El silencio se formó entre los héroes. Los recuerdos de las aguas termales volvieron a sus mentes. Recuerdos que parecían enterrados.

Robin y Bb enrojecieron hasta las raíces y ni hablar de Star, quien parecía que en cualquier segundo caería redondita. El silencio se hizo pesado, el ambiente tenso y la unión de las manos de Star y Robin, Raven y Bb se acabó.

El ambiente se calmó cuando Bb comenzó a reír como loco. Todos lo miraron extrañados, no sin antes intercambiar miradas.

- Es que... jajaja... debiste ver tu cara Rae... jajaja...- Dijo el chico, que en un ataque de inmadurez comenzó a reír recordando el tono carmesí de la pálida piel de su chica. Raven frunció el ceño contrariada y lo elevó unos metros en el aire. –Muy bien... esto no es gracioso...- Dijo mirando el piso que se alejaba.

- Oh créeme, para mi es muy divertido...- Con una sonrisa diabólica, la chica lo mecía en el aire de arriba abajo. El chico ya estaba violeta del mareo.

- Oye... tengo derecho... eres mi novia y me gusta tu cuerpo... Alguna objeción?- Dijo desde arriba, mirando fijamente a la pelinegra.

- Si no me quieres sólo por mi cuerpo, ninguna...- Dijo ella, expresando en palabras aquel fantasma que la perseguía desde hace tanto.

- Por favor Rae! No soy tan materialista y superficial!.- Dijo él molesto. Ella sonrió y lo bajó.

BeastBoy se acercó a su novia y con un brazo la acercó más a su pecho, sonriendo. Luego, plantó un pequeño beso en los labios de la chica y se separó con rapidez. Raven se acercó a él y así comenzó una escena melosa de la cual dos individuos eran testigos olvidados.

Los testigos en cuestión aún tenían un leve rubor sobre las mejillas. Al ver las acciones de sus amigos, no pudieron menos que mover sus cabezas unos 90° para desviar la mirada, pero el sonrojo aún no desaparecía.

- Bueno...- El rubor del chico se acentuó considerablemente, mientras su mirada se perdía en la pared blanca. –Tal vez yo no...- Tragó saliva intentando juntar el valor suficiente. Cerró los ojos y continuó.-Tal vez yo no tenga tanto derecho como él pero... Sabes? A mi tampoco me disgustó nada de lo que vi...- Terminó susurrando. El sonrojo aumentó tanto que la habitación parecía iluminada.

Aunque le estaba dando la espalda y el susurro hubiera sido tan débil, StarFire lo oyó claramente. Sus párpados se elevaron, sus pupilas se redujeron y sus músculos se tensaron. Aún shockeada, volteó y lo miró.

Como el chico le daba la espalda, la única forma de verle la cara era por el reflejo del espejo que estaba colgado en la pared. StarFire sonrió tiernamente al ver los ojos cerrados y el rubor en las mejillas del chico y sobre su hombro a ella misma, con los cabellos revueltos y al igual que el pelinegro sonrosada. No valía la pena hacerle pasar un mal trago, por lo que posó su mano en su hombro, para calmarlo y calmarse.

Robin abrió los ojos al sentir la presión y la miró por el espejo. La chica le sonreía de forma tierna lo que hizo que le diera el valor suficiente como para voltear y mirarla. Ella, en un instinto, se acercó a su mejilla, lo besó tiernamente para luego acercarse a su oído y susurrar.

- A mi tampoco me disgustó...-

Luego, así de repente como se había acercado, se separó y se metió al baño, cerrando la puerta por dentro.

--- Más tarde...---

- Todo es su culpa ¬¬...- Se quejó el chico mitad robot, mientras caminaban hacia Kaoru y Rya.

- Hey, viejo, a nosotros no nos culpes.- Dijo el chico verde, levantando las manos y mostrándole las palmas.

- Y ni se te ocurra echarnos la bronca a nosotras...- Dijo la pelinegra, fulminando con la mirada a su novio, quien se le acercó y la besó en la mejilla para que el enojo se esfumara.

- Que fácil la compra.- Susurró el pelinegro a la otra del mismo color de cabello, viendo como Bb tomaba a Raven por la cintura.

- Si, verdad?- Contestó comenzando a caminar.

- Es muy fácil comprar a una chica...- Comentó Cyborg, acercándose a ambos. –Auch . .- Dijo al sentir como Star y Kaoru lo golpeaban.- Es la verdad ¬.¬-

Cuando Kaoru estaba por contestar y golpearlo, Rya la tomo por la mano y ella posó su brazo por sus hombros, para seguir caminando delante de todos.

- Te lo dije...- Susurró el chico afro americano. Robin sonrió con un poco de tristeza.

- Ojalá lo fuera para todos.- Murmuró, mandando una mirada furtiva a la pelirroja, quien iba con la mirada perdida en ambas parejas y hasta con un deje de tristeza.

La razón para que Cyborg los hubiera culpado era el retraso. Ya era las 6.00 de la tarde. La razón? Bueno, una vez despertadas las chicas, ambas tuvieron que levantarse y arreglarse (todos sabemos que a veces nosotras tardamos de más ˆ-ˆU), luego debieron ubicar a Rya y Kaoru y luego de eso, BeastBoy, encaprichado, exigió un "desayuno".

Luego de subir los infinitos escalones, varias quejas de parte de Bb de "Por qué no volamos? Ah si! Porque no queremos que nadie se entere que somos superhéroes... Pero soy verde!!" y varias burbujas de oscuridad que rodearan su cabeza, llegaron al pequeño templo.

Después de rezar como se debía, salieron.

- Vamos...- Dijo el chico verde, abrazando a la chica pálida. Todos asintieron y comenzaron a caminar.

- Star?.- Robin volteó al notar que la pelirroja no iba con ellos. La chica estaba entre los árboles de Sakuras, mirando sus copas y sonriendo con nostalgia.

- Adelántense, luego iré.- Dijo ella, sin voltear.

Todos los Titans la miraron, se encogieron de hombros y comenzaron a caminar. Su compañera de equipo volteó apenas para ver cómo Robin se acercaba a la pelirroja y sonriendo, decidió hacer el viaje más rápido.

- Azhara Mitrion Zinthos...- Susurró antes de que una energía oscura los rodeara a todos y los llevara muy lejos de allí.

Ambos chicos voltearon con rapidez al oír el grito ahogado de Rya. Se tranquilizaron al ver que sólo era Raven que se iba de ahí a su manera.

Star caminó hacia un árbol y pasó su mano por su corteza. Un suspiro salió de su delicados labios, mientras sus ojos se cerraban y sentía la cortezuela despareja pasar por debajo de sus sensibles dedos. Robin no pudo evitar sonreír y acercársele, no demasiado para asustarla y sacarla de ese tipo de transe en el que se encontraba, pero si lo suficiente como para contemplar el hermoso firmamento de la chica y poder saber que era lo que pasaba en aquellos momentos en sus dulces pensamientos.

- Es tan hermoso...- Dijo ella en un murmullo que se llevó el viento, mientras veían cómo un pétalo caía de la copa de aquel árbol de un matiz rosa.

Más pétalos le siguieron, el viento se los llevaba hacia el oeste, formando una lluvia sutil de pétalos de Sakuras. Una lluvia rosada que caían desde las copas de los árboles para cubrir el césped con su color tan especial.

- No tanto como tú...- Susurró el chico maravilla, cerrando los ojos por el viento que le daba en la cara. Los cabellos pelinegros se movieron más de lo usual y su remera roja de aquel día se movió en dirección contraria al céfiro, pegándose a su pecho.

La chica volteó con una ligereza espeluznante.

- Qué dijiste, Robin?.- Dijo ella, deseando con toda su alma que el chico no se retractara.

El chico tardó unos segundos en responder. Se quedó pasmado viendo como ella volteaba hacia la derecha con lentitud y disimulada tristeza. Elevaba su mano, con la palma hacia arriba y un dulce pero pequeño pétalo caía delicadamente sobre tan suave mano. Sus cabellos se movían al compás de la brisa, hacia la derecha, al igual que a las hojas de flores de cerezo que caían en el fondo de tan hermosa figura fémina. Su rostro era iluminado desde la izquierda por tonos rojizos del sol que se oponía en el horizonte. Sus ojos esmeraldas brillaban con un tono de admiración, con los párpados un poco caídos y la boca en inusual línea recta.

- Que nada se compara a tu belleza...- Dijo, acercándose poco a poco a ella.

- Soy sólo un cuerpo lindo, Robin?- Preguntó, con el miedo a flor de piel y en la voz. El chico se detuvo a mitad de camino, mientras ella movía su mirada del pétalo que había estado mirando hacia los enmascarados ojos.

- Qué?- Sólo pudo decir él a modo de respuesta.

- Que si soy sólo un lindo cuerpo.- Dijo cerrando la mano alrededor del pétalo y apretándolo con fuerza. Él la inspeccionó unos segundos que a la chica le parecieron eternos.

- StarFire...- Dijo él, antes de rascarse la nuca a modo de demostrar su nerviosismo. Ella no pudo reprimir una sonrisa. A pesar de la situación, él siempre la hacía sentir mejor. Al ver la expresión de la chica más dulcificada, Robin no pudo evitar imitarla. –Por supuesto que no.- Suspiró, intentando darse fuerzas a si mismo.

Se le acercó poco a poco y le tomo la mano que aún presionaba fuertemente la hojita. Esta inmediatamente cedió de fuerza. La elevó entre las suyas y luego la abrió con delicadeza. Todo eso, la chica lo miraba sin expresión alguna, pero con un peso mucho menor sobre sus hombros.

El chico tomo el delicado objeto y entre los dedos pulgar e índice lo mostró, en posición vertical, entre las yemas. Un hermoso pétalo de Sakura, de un tono rosado precioso y sin una pizca de daño superficial, a pesar de la fuerza de la chica.

- Star... tú eres como un pétalo de cerezo. Bello, delicado... pero muy resistente y fuerte.- Una sonrisa sincera se plantó en los labios del chico. – Se dice por ahí, que si una persona dice que te ama bajo los cerezos, es que esa persona dice la verdad.- El chico le clavó los ojos enmascarados en las iris verdes para luego acortar la distancia de ambos rostros a cinco centímetros. –Y sabe qué? Yo te amo...-

Los labios, hasta ahora inertes de la chica, se movieron para formar un delicada sonrisa. Sus manos se movieron alrededor del cuello de él y acortó la distancia entre ambos, para sólo quedar a un centímetro.

Y yo a ti...- Lo que fuera a decir la chica luego fue cortado por los labios de Robin.

Los árboles y el viento fueron los únicos testigos de los sueños de ambos adolescentes hacerse realidad. Robin pasó sus brazos por la cintura de la chica y acercó su cuerpo hacia el de él, como queriendo fusionarlo con el propio. Ella subió las manos hacía la nuca de él y revolvió sus cabellos, mientras abría la boca para profundizar el beso. A la vez, Robin elevaba sus manos hacia la cabeza de cabellos cobrizos, recorriendo suavemente la espalda. Luego, enredó sus dedos entre los cabellos fogoso, haciendo círculos sensuales.

Cuando se separaron por la falta de aire, ambos seguía con los ojos cerrados. Una sonrisa sutil lucía en ambos rostros, mientras respiraban la esencia del otro a la cual ya eran adictos.

Aún con la respiración agitada, ambos abrieron los ojos. Lentamente, como si fuera un sueño del que ninguno de los dos quería despertar. Cuando las esmeraldas de la chica se encontraron con los ojos enmascarados de él, no descubrió nada.

Al contrario de la felicidad y fascinación que relucía en los ojos de StarFire, los ojos de Robin estaban protegidos por un fuerte coraza llamada máscara. Una coraza que no dejaba que la chica viera lo que él le había dicho, una coraza que le impedía ver su alma.

- Robin...- Dijo es un susurro suave, mientras acercaba lentamente y con un leve temblor sus delicados dedos hacia la mejilla del nombrado. La mano rozó delicadamente la mejilla, mientras él cerraba los ojos nuevamente ante la tranquilidad que le brindaba su tacto. Sabía lo que ella quería y por alguna razón no le daba miedo.

La chica sólo podía sentir como su mano se deslizaba suavemente sobre la piel de su amado. Sus cabellos flotaban hacia la derecha y un sutil aroma a flores llegó a su persona. Una ráfaga más fuerte se hizo presente. Ella elevó su mano hacia la máscara. Al llegar a su destino, sintió un escalofrío recorrer el cuerpo del chico. Intentó alejarla, pero Robin no se lo permitió.

Reposó su mano sobre la de ella, con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa que la invitaba a continuar. Quitó la mano débilmente para minutos sentir como el aire rozaba delicadamente párpados.

Con temor y despacio, realmente abrió los ojos por primera vez.

La pelirroja no pudo menos que sonreír abiertamente y besarlo. El también sonrió mientras sentía nuevamente los labios de la chica sobre los suyos. Cuando se separaron, Star sólo puso susurrar.

- Son hermosos...-

Por primera vez esos ojos verdes lima se encontraron con los ojos más azules y brillantes de su vida. Los más hermosos de su vida.

Esos ojos que ahora demostraban lo que él sentía, no que lo pusiera en duda. Mostraban amor, deseo, pasión, admiración... Tantas cosas.

StarFire lo abrazó con fuerza (no como para matarlo). Posó su cabeza en el pecho de el, oyendo tranquilamente los latidos del corazón del joven. Estaban un poco agitados, lo normal si tomamos en cuenta que el amor de su vida acababa de decirle que lo amaba tanto como él.

Él descansó su cabeza sobre lo cabellos carmesí de su amada. Oler el aroma a jazmines y rosas que desprendía la chica y sentir su calor en su cuerpo era lo más bello que él pudiera desear.

A todo esto, el pequeño pétalo salmón descansaba en el césped, entre otros millones de hermanos, iguales a él, pero sin una historia tan hermosa para contar.

Ambos jóvenes se encaminaron al pequeño templo, abrazados. La chica depositó una de las dos flores de Sakura que había tomado de un árbol entre los dos sahumerios, frente al Buda dorado.

- Para que nos ayude en todo...- Dijo, colgándose del brazo de Robin y encaminarse de nuevo hacia fuera y volver con sus amigos definitivamente.

- No crees que las flores de Sakura son las mejores, más bellas y fuertes del mundo?- Dijo Robin, como quien comenta el tiempo que hace, mientras miraba la lluvia de Sakuras que seguía cayendo.

StarFire no pudo evitar sonreír ante lo que decía su chico. Ambos voltearon y comenzaron a caminar hacia el centro del Tokio, donde los esperaban sus amigos y luego su vida... juntos.

---- Fin del Chap 15...----

Capítulo dedicado principalmente a: **conchito, 'Katherine-Potter-Lupin', lightfire, Kyo (Cocachii nn), koriandr- titan, Alexandra estrellagotica, luna-titan, Nade-san, Kerosen, AnnA, La Dama del Tiempo, jerras, The Shadow of the Light, Katty- kate**... (Toma aire)... QUE LINDO!! TANTA GENTE! -

AL FIN JUNTOS!!! ˆoˆ NO LO PUEDO CREER!!! Estoy orgullosa con el resultado, siento que este chap sea demasiado Rob/Star... pero necesitaba que se juntaran nnUU...

Ahora bien, queda el chap final y el epílogo y listo -.-U... Espero publicar todo antes de finales del 2006 nn

LAMENTO MUCHO LA DEMORA!! GOMEN . ... Es que la verdad me había trabado con el final... ..U... No me maten . ... Pero he aquí!!! Si quedo meloso... Es Star, ósea, tenía que ser meloso n.ñU

Bueno, nos veremos prontiko, porque espero terminar ese fic antes del fin de año... Si no les escribo antes de navidad...

FELIZ NAVIDAD!!!

MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!

And a happy new year... xD!!!

Nos vemos!!

Atte;  
Sango-Lily

PD: No me olvide... Dejenme Reviews n.n


	16. El fin del comienzo

**Disclaimer: **Los TT no me pertenecen a pesar de que no lo dije en el chap pasado... nñUU... Ósea, dudo que hayan tenido que leer esto para notarlo.

**Sakura Rain 16: El fin del comienzo.**

Las calles apestadas de gente y los gritos y voces de las almas vivientes sólo eran el escenario de la felicidad de ambos chicos. El camino hasta el hotel era largo y lleno de miradas, más sin embargo, ninguno se apuraba más de lo necesario, haciendo el camino aún más extenso.

Sus manos, entrelazadas, jugaban con los dedos del otro y de vez en cuando se enviaban miradas furtivas. Alguna que otra vez se encontraban y el sonrojo los cubría para luego sonreír.

- Robin...- La chica interrumpió el hilo de pensamientos del joven terrestre. Este la miró y noto al instante los ojos radiantes de felicidad con leve toque de preocupación.

- Qué sucede, Star?-

- Qué haremos con los chicos?-

- Oh... Bueno, ellos ya saben que te amo...- El joven se rascó la nuca con la mano libre en señal de nerviosismo.- No soy muy bueno ocultando esas cosas n.ñU-

La chica a su lado rió y le beso suavemente la mejilla.

- No, pero me refiero a...- Dudó. Levantó ambas cejas mirando directamente a su novio y este, aún sin entender, frunció el seño.- Robin! Hablo de Rya...- Acabó con un poco de frustración.

El silencio se hizo presente y a Robin se le congeló el alma.

Ryand'r! Se había olvidado por completo del hermanito "tocas-a-mi-hermana-y-te-mato" Anders...

Mientras, en el hotel, los Titans restantes, Kaoru y Rya descendían "delicadamente" en el vestíbulo.

- Auch! Alguien puede sacar su pie de mi páncreas?- La voz de Kaoru se quejó desde las profundidades de aquella pila humana.

- . Lo haría si Cyborg dejara de apretar mi hígado con su codo.- Respondió el menor.

Raven observaba divertida la escena. Ella los había llevado allí a su manera y no había avisado que el aterrizaje iba a ser una "mini-venganza" contra el hermano de su mejor amiga por haber asustado a Robin.

- Raven...amor... . ... Quita a Cyborg y a Rya de encima mío... si?- Dijo el chico con la "carita".

Pero la venganza no había resultado como lo previsto. Rya estaba encima de la pila, un poco golpeado por la caída pero sin el cuerpo aplastado.

La joven azhariana suspiró y con agilidad y energía oscura sacó a Rya de encima del todo. Cyborg rápidamente salió y Bb se levantó, con los ojos formando dos espirales y un claro tambaleo.

- Por qué hiciste eso, Rae??- Dijo el chico, posando su mano en el hombro de ella para mantener el equilibrio.

- Me descontrolé.- Dijo ella, con la monotonía característica.

- Pero el anillo de Star...- La joven lo miró y al instante Bb enmudeció.

Kaoru se levantó como última persona de una pila de elefantes. Tocándose la columna y con los ojos cerrados, se sentó en el sofá más grande de la recepción.

- Oye... Por qué hiciste eso y dónde está Star y el ave de rapiña?- Dijo el pelirrojo mosqueado, sentado al lado de su novia y acariciándole la cabeza a esta.

- Pues... creo que es obvio.- Dijo el menor, abrazado a la chica por los hombros, ambos sentados en el sofá de al lado.

- Pues... yo creo que si pregunto no me parece obvio.- Respondió más mosqueado.

- Pues...-

- Ya basta con el "Pues"!!!- Dijo la pelinegra tomándose la cabeza.

- Ya, ya... Porque necesitaban TIEM-PO-A-SO-LAS.- Silabeó el mayor, sentando en un sillón para una persona, al frente de sus mejores amigos.

Palabras mágicas. Rya prácticamente al instante cambió del tono normal de piel a uno que hacía juego perfectamente con su pelo. Sus ojos verdes chispeaban y se podía ver a millones de kilómetros que la idea no le gustaba.

- Admítelo, tu hermana está creciendo.- El silencio le siguió a esa frase tan atípica de BeastBoy.

- Y no la vas a tener en una cajita de cristal toda su vida.- Dijo el mayor luego de cinco minutos de incomodo silencio.

- No, sólo hasta los cincuenta años Tamaranianos.- Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Cuando Bb estaba por preguntar cuantos años era eso, la puerta se abrió. Dos personas entraron y Rya sintió la sangre hervir al ver la unión de las manos de ambos.

- Koriand'r...-

- Dime, hermano?- La joven le miró con cara de niña que nunca ha roto un plato.

- Felicidades Robin! Ya era hora.- Ese comentario, proveniente de BeastBoy, no ayudó al humor del pelirrojo.

Robin le sonrió y luego miró a Raven.

_"Espero que no hayas espiado..."_

_" Yo? Por favor..."_

_" Gracias..."_

_" Un placer..."_

- Podemos hablar, Robin?- La voz de Rya lo sacó de esa conversación.

- Si, claro.-

- A solas...- Un diminuto silencio.

- Lo que tengas que decirle puedes decirlo frente de todos nosotros.- Dijo la tamaraniana, intensificando la unión.

- Dudo que te guste, hermana.-

- No me importa, Rya...-

- Estem... esta bien...- Rya se puso frente a frente a Robin. Al instante se pudo notar que el terrestre era unos centímetros más alto que el pelirrojo y que podría matarlo, torturarlo y hacer que se fuera con la "cola entre las patas" sin muchos problemas. Pero el principal factor para que eso no sucediera era que Rya era hermano de StarFire.

Los ojos del hermano se encendieron con la misma rapidez con la que Bb corría por su osito.

- Qué te dije sobre tocar a mi hermana?- Dijo, apretando los dientes y como olvidándose de los espectadores. Robin soltó la mano de Star y ella se alejó.

- Ya no la toco, contento?- Respondió, fijando sus ojos enmascarados en los verde esmeralda.

- Pues si no la tocas nunca más, si.- Había chispas entre ambos. La distancia entre ambos pares de ojos era casi imperceptible.

- Pues eso será medio difícil si ella es mi novia, no lo crees?-

Robin había tocado el cable.

El chico hizo cortocircuito.

Con la misma agilidad con la que sus ojos se habían encendido, tomo a Robin de las ropas. Lo elevo varios centímetros y lo atrincheró contra la pared. Varios huéspedes ahogaron un grito.

- Repítelo.- Los ojos ya no estaban brillando, pero centelleaban furia.

- Ella es mi novia.- Repitió, más lento y haciendo una pausa entre palabra y palabra para tomar aire.

StarFire quiso acercarse y detenerlos pero Raven la detuvo al instante.

- Esto es cosa de ellos.- La chica le miró con preocupación y luego miró a ambas personas nuevamente.

- Cómo dijiste?- Dijo el pelirrojo, apretando más su cuello contra la pared. Robin empalideció por la falta de aire.

- Que... ella... es... mi... novia... y... la... amo...- El joven abrió la boca buscando aire. Rya le miró por unos segundos mientras el joven maravilla intentaba recuperar el aliento. Poco a poco redujo la fuerza y Robin cayó con fuerza contra el piso.

- Robin!- La pelirroja corrió hacia su novio. Posó la cabeza sobre sus rodillas mientras el terrestre intentaba volver a respirar.

- Rya!!- Kaoru corrió hacia el chico y se colgó de su hombro. El pelirrojo no parecía en ese mundo mientras observaba como su hermana contenía a Robin. El chico pelinegro tosía fuertemente mientras la chica lo consolaba y le decía que todo había acabado...

- Gracias por no herirlo.-

Rya abrió los ojos de par en par y miro como Robin se levantaba mientras asentía a la pelirroja.

- No fue problema, me dijiste que si le decía que te amo se le pasaría.-

- Conozco a mi hermano.- Robin la abrazó por la cintura y ella le besó.

- Viejo, al fin! Pensé que moriríamos antes de verlos juntos!!- Dijo el chico verde, golpeando a Robin en la espalda.

- Yo pensé que Robin nunca se animaría.- La frialdad con la que Raven dijo eso, hizo que Robin la mirara con molestia.

- Robin.- Todos miraron a Rya como esperando el veredicto final. Kaoru sonreía, pero era la única. Se separó de él y Rya caminó hacia el pelinegro. Quedaron frente a frente. El pelirrojo posó sus brazos sobre los hombros del otro joven a lo que Robin se tensó. El ambiente se volvió silencioso de pronto, incluso los huéspedes dejaron de comentar la escena anterior para mirarlos fijamente.- Cuídala mucho... No la hagas sufrir.- Una débil sonrisa apareció en ambos rostros.

- No te preocupes...- Al instante, todos largaron el aire contenido.

- Oigan... y yo no tengo voz de voto?- StarFire apareció entre medio de ellos con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

- No... nunca has oído que las princesitas deben callar y oír como los reyes y príncipes discuten mientras ellas lucen lindas, radiantes, delicadas...?

- Oh! Cállate Rya!- Se quejó, pegándole al susodicho. Este se acarició la parte adolorida.

- Auch... De delicada tienes poco . ... Mejor cuídate a ti mismo, Robin.- El joven maravilla se sorprendió un poco al ver que el tamaraniano lo comenzaba a tratar bien.

- No te preocupes, ya sé tratarla.- Dijo, mientras rodeaba a su novia por la cintura a lo que ella, muy dócilmente, se calmó.

Una risa general se hizo presente.

--- A la noche...---

El día pasó y cuando la noche finalmente llegó, todos estaban dispuestos a pasar el último día de fiesta al mejor estilo "TeenT".

- . ... Cyborg!!! Ayúdame, quieres?!- El joven mitad robot suspiró y ayudó, nuevamente, a poner el kimono como correspondía.

- ¬¬U Debes aprender, Bb...-

- Para qué? Si ya nos estamos por ir y no pienso volver en mucho tiempo... Tal vez no vuelva.- Dijo el joven mientras se "peinaba".

Cyborg suspiró resignado.

Toc... Toc...

- Si eres una chica linda pasa, sino te equivocaste de habitación.-

- No me equivoqué... ABRE!!!-

- Que carácter...- El joven maravilla ingresó y al instante una carcajada salió de sus labios.

- Qué?- El chico verde miró a todos lados.

- Bb... dime que ese no es tu oso.- El chico miró hacia donde el joven pelinegro le señalaba.

- MI OSITO!!! ToT-

Sobre el ventilador, apagado y lleno de polvo, un gatito rosa con un moño en el cuello de color violáceo estaba acostado, con la cabeza en una extraña posición.

Cuando el halcón verde bajó con el gatito en su pico y se volvió a transformar en el humano de siempre, los comentarios no tardaron en llegar.

- Nunca entenderé cómo es que Raven se enamoró de este...-

- Oye!-

- Déjalo, Cyborg.- El chico abrió la puerta para que todos se encaminaran a la entrada.- A fin de cuentas, nunca lo sabremos.-

- Robin ¬¬...-

Al llegar a la planta baja, estaban esperándolos Kaoru y Rya. Ambos vestían kimonos azulados y estaban muy acaramelados en un sofá pequeño. Tanto así, que ni los notaron cuando llegaron.

- Ejem...-

Ambos se separaron al instante.

- o////o Hola muchachos.- Dijo la chica.

- Si.. hola.- Dijo el chico mitad robot con una sonrisa pícara.

- Ya déjenlos... Ni que estuvieran haciendo algo malo.-

Todos voltearon al instante y le sonrieron a ambas chicas.

- Gracias por llevarse el ascensor... tuvimos que bajar por las escaleras.- Dijo mosqueada Raven.

- Si... Qué clase de caballeros son, eh?- La pelirroja puso sus manos en su cadera en señal de reproche.

- Unos que las quieren mucho y sólo quieren que no pierdan el estado físico.- BeastBoy nunca debió decir eso.

- Nos estas llamando gordas?- Los ojos de ambas se encendieron y Bb se escondió detrás de Cyborg en un acto reflejo. (N/A: Si ellas son gordas, yo soy una vaca que camina en dos patas P)

- No... Nunca... cómo creen?- El muchachos de cabellos verdes tartamudeó, mientras varias gotas estilo anime corrían por su nuca. Al ver esto, y para que su compañero de equipo no muriera rápidamente, Robin abrazó a su novia por los hombros y la chica se amansó como una leona con su domador.

- Oigan... esta bien que les haya aceptado la relación, pero omitan toda la babosada en mi presencia.- Dijo el pelirrojo con un tizne de molestia en su voz.

- Ok.. pero sólo porque eres tú.- Dijo la chica, sonriéndole a su hermanito y aún en los brazos de Robin.

- Kori... ¬¬-

- Qué? Tampoco lo puedo abrazar? Olvídalo, Rya...-

El pelirrojo le miró molesto a lo que la chica finalizó la conversación con un directo.

- Lo que tú haces, yo también puedo hacerlo.- Y con ese protocolo que caracteriza a la familia de reyes y reinas volteó y se alejó, con el mentón alto y una sonrisa formal e impersonal.

- Partamos.- Dijo el mayor, con una sonrisa de costado, y omitiendo cualquier comentario sobre el resiente hecho.

Durante el camino nadie habló. Cada uno disfrutaba de la compañía de sus otros amigos, pensando que cuando volvieran a Jump City no tendrían tanta paz para comportarse como cualquier adolescente. Sus miradas perdidas en el horizonte lleno de luces reflejaban la nostalgia de pensar que era su último día allí. La atmósfera se volvió pesada y triste de pronto y el silencio sólo era un aviso de que todos extrañarían ese compañerismo y esa amistad que parecía romperse cuando peleaban entre ellos por tonterías. Jump City era su hogar y si bien estarían felices de volver una parte de ellos les decía que ese lazo que los unía se rompería o se volvería menos fuerte cuando regresaran.

- Olvídenlo.- Cyborg, que estaba en el medio de los Teen Titans, hablo como si todos hubieran expresado los pensamientos.- Seremos amigos por siempre.-

StarFire sonrió y, luego de separarse de Robin, lo abrazó con fuerza.

- Viejo, eso sonó muy meloso.- El chico verde habló intentando cortar ese ambiente extraño.

Al llegar a la feria (ya restaurada... Los japoneses son rápidos xDD!!!)

- Foto!!!- BeastBoy rápidamente se deshizo de ese ambiente nostálgico y pesado al ver cómo un fotógrafo japonés estaba a un costado sacándole fotos a los pequeños.

- Quiero foto...- Dijo como un niño de tres años. Rápidamente Robin y Raven se mostraron hostiles a esto.

- Por favor... Raeee... TT-

- Ni se te ocurra BeastBoy, la única forma de que yo me saque una foto es que sea INVISIBLE!-

- Pero así no tiene gracia... T.T-

- ¬¬U...-

- Robin... una foto? Para mi?- La chica pelirroja tiró de su ropa con la típica carita de borrego a medio degollar. El chico miró a otro lado, haciéndose el difícil, pero ya sabiendo como acabaría todo eso.

- Olvídalo Star...-

- Por favor...- La chica agachó la cabeza para buscarle la mirada, con los ojos brillantes y las cejas bajas.

- Por miiii...- Dijeron la pelirroja y el chico verde al unísono.

El chico y Raven suspiraron al unísono.

_Si es cuestión de confesar  
No se preparar café  
Y no entiendo de fútbol  
Creo que alguna vez fui infiel  
Juego mal hasta el parques  
Y jamás uso reloj  
Y para ser mas franca nadie  
Piensa en ti como lo hago yo  
Aunque te dé lo mismo_

La primera foto se la tomaron Raven y BeastBoy. La chica era abrazada con efusividad mientras ella levantaba una ceja.

_Si es cuestión de confesar  
Nunca duermo antes de diez  
Ni me baño los domingos  
La verdad es que también  
Lloro una vez al mes  
Sobre todo cuando hay frío_

La segunda foto fue tomada a Robin y StarFire. El chico tenía en brazos a la pelirroja, mientras ella pasaba sus manos por los hombros de él.

_Conmigo nada es fácil  
Ya debes saber  
Me conoces bien  
(Y sin ti todo es tan aburrido)_

La siguiente se la tomó Star con Cyborg. El chico hacía la "V" de la victoria mientras abrazaba a la chica por la cintura, quien hacía como que caía sobre su fuerte brazo.

_El cielo esta cansado ya de ver  
La lluvia caer  
Y cada ida que pasa es uno mas  
Parecido a ayer  
No encuentro forma alguna de  
Olvidarte porque  
Seguir amándote es inevitable_

Luego de ellos, Rya y Kaoru se sacaron una foto, ambos haciendo como que bailaban tango, mirando a la cámara, con las mejillas pegadas.

_Siempre supe que es mejor  
Cuando hay que hablar de dos  
Empezar por uno mismo  
Ya sabrás la situación  
Aquí todo esta peor  
Pero al menos aun respiro  
No tienes que decirlo  
No vas a volver  
Te conozco bien  
Ya buscare que hacer contigo_

La anteúltima se la sacaron ambos hermanos Tamaranianos. Star y Rya pasaban uno de sus brazos por los hombros del otro, mientras el otro brazo hacía la seña del rock (Ya saben, el dedo mayor y anular abajo y los demás estirados.). Ambos tocaban la mejilla del otro y sonreían como locos.

_El cielo esta cansado ya de ver  
La lluvia caer  
Y cada día que pasa es uno mas  
Parecido a ayer  
No encuentro forma alguna de  
Olvidarte porque  
Seguir amándote es inevitable_

La última fue una foto grupal de los Titans. Al fondo estaba Cyborg, sonriendo de forma sexy. A su lado, tocando espalda con espalda, BeastBoy hacía la "V" de la victoria mientras con su otra mano abrazaba a Raven quien no había podido evitar una sonrisa. Al frente de Cyborg, StarFire guiñaba un ojo y Robin pasaba una mano por su cintura y sonreía.

_Siempre supe que es mejor  
Cuando hay que hablar de dos  
Empezar por uno mismo_

- Domo Arigatou Gosaimasu.- Dijo la chica pelinegra, riendo felizmente mientras tomaba una copia de la foto de ella y Rya.

- Allá!!- StarFire tiró de sus amigos y los llevó a una tienda de recuerditos.

- n.ñUU... Estem... Star? Para qué nos trajiste aquí?- Dijo el pelinegro, rascándose la nuca.

- Para comprar regalos a los Titans East nn-

- Pero que bárbara! Esta chica es una genia!!- La chica se sonrojó ligeramente mientras sonreía.

BeastBoy se dirigió directamente a los adornos dorados y encontró el dragón de oro.

- Lo quiero...- Dijo en medio de un berrinche.

- Olvídalo ¬¬- Dijeron todos a la vez.

- Y este?- Señaló un tigre dorado, bien detallado y muy trabajado.

- Lo pagas tú?- Dijo el chico pelinegro, mientras observaba un pequeño imán de heladera del kanji del valor.

- Y este??- Su último intento fue un pequeño gatito dorado, que cabía en la palma de la mano.

- Tal vez puedas costearlo.- Dijo la pelinegra, sin siquiera mirarlo, y ojeando un kimono de seda muy fina y oscura.

- QUÉ!?!?!?!?!? OoUU...- Todos los turistas miraron molestos al chico verde y a Kaoru que, en un rincón, hablaban en con el propietario (Kaoru le traducía)

- 20000 Yenes?!?! Es un afano . ...- Dijo el chico a lo que los Titans voltearon e hicieron como que no lo conocían.

--- Más tarde n.ñ---

- Al fin salieron.- Todos miraron hacía abajo y encontraron al chico verde, sentado con la piernas cruzadas y comiendo una bolita de arroz.

- Vamos, caminen, debemos llegar a la cima antes de las 12.00- Dijo la pelinegra, tomando la mano de su novio, mientras con la otra mano batía un abanico violáceo.

- Por qué?- Dijeron todos los Titans sin comprender, a lo que la chica los miró y una simple sonrisa misteriosa fue la respuesta.

El camino fue tedioso y caluroso. Unas débiles charlas sin sentido eran lo único que los mantenía unidos, a lo que más de uno se quedaba mirando las estrellas brillantes y la luna llena que ilumina los pálidos rostros de todas las personas que subía.

- Tengo hambre...- Ya en la cima, miles de personas les hacía compañía. Kaoru, sin embargo, los había llevado a una parte en donde la gente prefería no ir por la gran altura y por lo tanto, tampoco había ningún lugar donde comprar comida para el estómago de Cyborg.

- Ya vuelvo...- BeastBoy se transformó en un águila y al rato volvió con una bolsa entre las patas con varios paquetes de ramen.- Mientras ustedes hacían compritas, yo me hacía amigo de un vendedor de comida bilingüe.- Dijo, mientras sorbía con rapidez (y no sin un ruido por de más desagradable) una gran cantidad de fideos.

- Ya está por suceder, por favor, dejen el ramen y asomémonos más cerca.- Dijo Kaoru, dejando el contenedor vacío contra el árbol, junto a los otros.

- Qué está por suceder?- A lo lejos, Cyborg oyó claramente un conteo regresivo.

Cuatro

Kaoru se acercó al pelirrojo y lo abrazó con fuerza por detrás. El chico, con los ojos brillosos y una sonrisa muy tierna, tomó las manos que estaban alrededor de su cuello y volteó la cabeza para ver la cara de su novia, quien al instante le dio un suave beso.

Tres

BeastBoy se acercó a Raven y la abrazó de forma protectora. Ella le miró con un leve sonrojo y una sonrisa muy tenue pero que equivalía a una mucho más grande y que le daba una felicidad inmensa al chico, quien la beso en la mejilla y ella se cobijó más en el pecho de él.

Dos

Cyborg sonrió y se alejó un poco, dejando intimidad a sus amigos. Una sonrisa nostálgica y triste se plantó en su rostro. Miró el cielo y la luna. Las estrellas brillaron en su ojo humano y él podría jurar que desde la luna, Bee le sonreía.

Uno

StarFire abrazó a Robin pasando sus brazos por los hombros de él y el chico pasó sus brazos por su cintura, acariciando la tersa piel. Ella le sonrió sensualmente y con un leve sonrojo que hizo que el chico sintiera un extraño calor recorrerle el cuerpo. Como en un acuerdo, ambos se acercaron y se besaron con efusividad y pasión, olvidándose completamente de que no estaban solos.

Cero

Varios gritos sacaron al instante a todos de sus momentos. Miraron el cielo y una sonrisa se poso en todos los rostros. Los ojos brillaron con admiración y más de uno tuvo que ahogar un grito de emoción.

El cielo oscuro, iluminado por las estrellas y la luna llena ya era hermoso. El fondo de la gran ciudad japonesa hacía la escena más hermosa, pero lo que sin duda hizo que más de uno quedara shockeado y fascinado fueron los fuegos artificiales.

El espectáculo pirotécnico que se estaba dando en el cielo era algo inigualable. Los fuegos artificiales, flores que flotaban en el cielo, iluminaban los rostros y el cielo con diversos colores y formas que impresionarían a cualquiera. El de mayor impresión fue uno violeta, que, salido como los demás, en el cielo formó una bella estrella mientras que otro, salido casi al instante, formó una luna. El momento culmine fue centelleante: millones de fuegos artificiales salieron juntos dejando el cielo completamente iluminado y ninguna oscuridad que pudiera opacar la felicidad de los viajeros.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Cuídate mucho, Star.- Un abrazo le siguió a eso y la chica pelinegra sintió como su amiga asentía en su hombro.

- Tú también y cuida a mi hermano.- Cuando se separaron, rieron.

- Cuídense mucho.- Dijo Rya, dejando las maletas en el piso.

Un fuerte ruido fue seguido por una gran correntada de viento y al instante los cabellos de todos junto con sus ropas volaron hacia atrás.

- Claro...- El chico verde tomó su maleta y la dejó entre el equipaje. Luego, les sonrió mientras con su novia desaparecían por la puerta hacia el avión que los alejaría de Japón.

- Adiós chicos, se cuidan...- El joven mitad robot palmeó la espalda del chico que casi cae. Luego salió corriendo no sin antes guiñarle un ojo Kaoru quien lo saludó con la mano.

- Bueno...- Rya se rascó la nuca con una sonrisa triste.- Te me cuidas Kori...- La chica al instante se tiro sobre él y lo abrazó con fuerza. Rya por un instante quedó shockeado y no reaccionó pero luego correspondió con la misma intensidad.

- Hermanito... Por favor, no hagas locuras y no vuelvas a las lunas de Centaury.- Dijo en un susurro para que ni Robin ni Kaoru los oyeran.

- No te preocupes, no lo haré.- La joven se separó y todos pudieron distinguir como se secaba dos lágrimas furtivas.

- Debemos irnos, Star.- Robin se acercó a Kaoru y ella le abrazó con fuerza.

- Ejem...- Ambos voltearon y vieron a ambos hermanos con el ceño ligeramente fruncido y los brazos cruzados.

Ambos se separaron. Robin le sonrió a Star y le besó en la mejilla, cosa de que la chica aminorara el impulso de matar a su amiga.

- Nos vemos...- Ambos comenzaron a caminar. Luego de unos segundos la pelirroja recordó algo, se volvió y miró fijamente a su amiga.

- Qué significa "Aishiteru"- Kaoru sonrió tenuemente viendo como la chica agotada murmuraba.

- Ya lo sabes... Ahora vete.-

- Kaoru!- La joven molesta frunció el seño pero Robin rápidamente la tomó del brazo sutilmente.

- Perdemos el avión, Star...-

- Pero... Pero...-

- Adiós Star! Aishiteru!!- La joven pelinegra rió efusivamente y StarFire golpeó el piso molesta.

- No sé japonés... Y si alguien no me dice que significa Aishiteru besaré al primer Japonés que se me cruce.- Dijo molesta y recorriendo con la mirada a las personas que entraban con ella al avión.

- Oye... No!- Robin la detuvo cuando ella se encaminaba a un japonés de cabellos largos y negros.

- Quiero saber!! . ...-

- Por favor, Star... ya sabes lo que significa...- El joven se sonrojó ligeramente y la tomo con un poco más de fuerza para evitar que la chica hiciera una locura.

- Si pregunto es porque no lo sé.- Refunfuñó mientras se sentaba. El joven suspiro y con dulzura se acercó a su oído. La chica sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la columna vertebral al sentir el aliento del chico tan cercano a ella y cuando la voz sensual del joven salió de sus labios se puso roja al instante.

- Aishiteru, StarFire.- La joven al instante le abrazó con fuerza y luego lo besó con pasión.

- Y yo a ti.- Ambos se sonrieron y luego miraron hacia fuera para ver cómo el avión se alejaba del piso y de Japón.

- Robin es un buen chico.- Dijo en un susurro el menor de los Anders, abrazando a su chica y mirando el horizonte donde una pequeña mancha representaba al avión que se llevaba a su hermana.

Y a su nueva familia.

----Fin de Sakura Rain...---

TERMINO!! TT Que depresivo, aunque aún falta El epílogo, pero la historia en si ya acabó T.T... Dedico este Capítulo final a todos y cada uno que leyeron este fic... A los que mandaron Reviews y a los que no, a los que, sin saberlo, me dieron ideas...

A Co-chan, A Lizeth, A John y a todos los escritores amigos que me hice durante la creación del fic...

Y sobre todo (Y si me dejan haré un acto de sobervia) a mi, porque gracias a este fic salí adelante nn y mejoré y estoy más contenta conmigo misma...

Bueno, me despido... Dentro de poco dejaré Epílogo

Atte;  
Sango-Lily


End file.
